The Whole Picture
by xobriannaxo
Summary: Life was always full of problems for them and now the problems keep getting bigger and bigger.The question is can their marriage stay strong through everything life throws them? Dasey! SEQUEL TO BROKEN PIECES! youtube trailer on profile page
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I own nothing…**

**(A/N-This story is the sequel to Broken Pieces but you don't have to read that first although I recommend it. In ****Broken Pieces**** 16 year old Casey was sent to live with 23 year old Derek her step brother. Despite having several ups and downs they fell in love and Casey got pregnant. It took a while for people to get used to the idea of them being together (George) but they did. They had a little girl named Isabella who is now 15. They have been married for 12 years now. They had added on to their family. They have 6 kids. Isabella who is 15 almost 16, Matthew and Madison twins who are 13, Daniel who is 8, Sophia who is 6, Riley who is 3. In this story several new people will enter their lives while old friends and enemies will be around. This story centers on them handling their life and making it through whatever is thrown at them. It will be good trust me. Hope you enjoy. )**

**Chapter 1**

"I am going to tear you apart limb from limb with my bare hands you little rat," Fifteen year old Isabella Venturi said to her younger brother who was smirking at her as he stood on their front porch with a long line of bras suspended strung in the air behind him. Eight year old Daniel George Venturi had the same grin his father often had on his face. It was a grin that showed pride in his work unfortunately his sister did not find pride in her bras being hung out for the whole neighborhood to see.

"Ah Izzy don't have a cow," Danny said grinning.

"Don't have a cow? Look what you have done," she exclaimed. She lunged forward to grab him but he was smaller then her and quicker. He ran past her running inside the house.

"I'll kill him no jury will convict me," she mumbled under her breath as she went over to her bras taking them down her long brown hair hitting her in the face her blue eyes full of vengeance. Inside Danny was walking into the kitchen his small body tall with pride. He was small for his age and an exact replica of his father. When he went inside the kitchen he saw one of his younger sisters inside the kitchen already. Six year old Sophia Abigail Venturi was sitting at the kitchen table eating waffles. While Daniel was a copy of their dad Sophia was the copy of their mother.

"Where's my mom," Danny asked their sister and she shrugged.

"I don't know. Why was Izzy yelling," Sophia asked.

"No idea. You know her she is always yelling about something," Danny told his sister as he left the kitchen. Danny went up the stairs and went past all the doors and climbed up the stairs that went into the attic of rather the room he shared with Matthew his thirteen year old brother. The attic had been remodeled and now was a large spacious room that the two split. There was a curtain separating the room that Mathew had put up insisting he needed privacy. Matthew Frank was a twin. His twin sister Madison Jillian had her own room next to Isabella's. Sophia also had her own room right next to Riley Nora who was the youngest Venturi at three. When he got up into his room Danny went around the curtain and saw his brother reading a magazine, summer vacation had just started so all the Venturi kids were at home.

"What's going on?" Danny asked his brother who ignored him.

"Hey Matt guess what I did," Danny said.

"I heard," Matt answered still reading the magazine.

"Oh," Danny said.

"DANIEL GEORGE VENTURI GET DOWN HERE NOW," Danny heard his mother exclaim.

"And apparently so did mom," Matt remarked smirking and Danny rushed out of the room down the stairs. He ran down stairs into the kitchen and saw his mother standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Hey mom," he said nervously.

"Sit now," Casey said. Danny did as he was told sitting next to Sophia who was watching them amused.

"You're getting in trouble," she sang under her breath and Danny gave her a look.

"Tell me something what makes you think it is a smart idea to hang your sister's bras on our porch," Casey asked Daniel who shrugged. Casey was thirty one years old and although she had several children she was still in shape and if possible even more beautiful.

"Well I just thought it would be funny," Danny answered.

"Funny for who? Not your sister I assume," Casey said.

"Well Madi might think it was funny. She always thinks my jokes are funny," Danny remarked.

"I wasn't talking about Madison I was talking about Isabella," Casey said as Madison walked into the room a panicked look on her face. Madison had been somewhat a tomboy her whole life maybe that was because her twin was a boy and they were best friends.

"Mom," Madison said her voice filled with anxiousness.

"Madi I am busy right now," Casey said.

"Mom I have something I have to tell you," Madison said her voice urgent. Casey turned around to look at Madison.

"What is it sweetheart," Casey said.

"I think I got my period," Madison said and Casey's jaw dropped.

"Eww that's gross," Danny yelled.

"What's a period," Sophia asked.

"It's when blood comes out of your special area," Danny said and Sophia's eyes widen.

"Oh no is Madi dying," Sophia exclaimed.

"Danny who told you that," Casey asked him.

"Matt did. He said that's why Izzy is always so mad cause she got her period," Danny told his mother.

"Oh no is Izzy going to die too," Sophia asked.

"No, Madi and Izzy are not dying," Casey told Sophia who then sighed with relief.

"Matt also said when girls get their period they can have babies," Danny said.

"Oh goodie are you going to have a baby Madi," Sophia asked excited.

"No!" exclaimed Casey and Madison at the same time.

"I am having a talk with your brother about what he tells you," Casey said to Danny who shrugged glad to be off the hook for the bra incident.

"And Madi come on let's go upstairs and get you some pads and have a talk. I am so proud of you, my little girl is growing up," Casey said as she walked over to Madi who was rolling her eyes. Danny watched as Madi and his mother walked out of the kitchen and sighed with relief.

"That was a close one," he commented to Sophia who nodded her head.

"It was. You were going to get in big trouble," Sophia said and he shrugged.

"But I got out of it and now I am totally free," he responded a huge grin on his face as he stood up.

"Mommy will remember later," Sophia said and Danny laughed.

"Yeah right," he said.

"Well I don't think I will be forgetting," a voice said from the kitchen doorway. Sophia and Danny looked to see their dad a grin on his face. Derek was thirty seven years old but still every bit as fit and handsome as the day Casey had meet him.

"Hey dad," Danny said.

"Nice decorations on the porch," Derek said and Danny grinned.

"But don't do it again," Derek warned and Danny nodded.

"Of course that was a one time prank anyway it wouldn't be funny again," Danny told his dad. Riley walked into the kitchen then slowly and Derek picked her up throwing her over his shoulder causing her to giggle.

"Down daddy down," Riley demanded.

"Where is your mom I have some news for her," Derek said.

"Upstairs with Madi. Madi got her period but don't worry Daddy she isn't having a baby I asked," Sophia said to Derek who's eyes widen.

"Wait my Madi," Derek stuttered.

"Yep," Danny confirmed.

"What news do you have daddy," Sophia asked and Derek's face brightened again.

"Well an old friend of mine is moving to Australia. I don't think you meet him his name is Ralph," Derek told them.

"That's the news? That's no fun," Sophia said.

"That isn't the news. The news is he has a son named Robert who is 17. He is going to be a senior this year and doesn't want to move because he wants to finish high school in Canada and me being the kind human I am have offered to take him into our home. He's going to live with us won't that be cool," Derek said.

"Mommy is going to kill you," Sophia said and Danny nodded in agreement.

**(A/N-Hopefully you liked it so far. I will explain Robert more in the next chaoter that is if Casey say yes and doesn't kill Derek first for inviting someone to stay at their already full house without asking her. Please review!!)**


	2. Unfair Attitude

**Disclaimer-I own nothing…**

**Chapter 2 **

"So please explain to me what was going on in your head when you made this decision," Casey said to Derek as he sat in the chair that had recently been occupied by Danny who had been getting in trouble for his own idiotic act.

"Well I thought it was a nice thing to do," Derek stated.

"For who? Ralph well of course for him but what about your wife who had enough to deal with like a thirteen year old who just started her period," Casey said.

"I didn't know about Madi then and she will be fine," Derek pointed out.

"Derek where are you going to put this kid," Casey asked him.

"Well I figured he would be fine in the basement. It is nice down there now and he can have his own space and stuff," Derek told her.

"Oh I see," Casey said.

"And Ralph is going to send us money to pay for his expenses and stuff," Derek told her.

"Okay tell me again how old this boy is," Casey said.

"He is seventeen," Derek stated.

"Okay and tell me how old is your daughter Isabella," Casey said.

"She is fifteen," Derek told her confused.

"And you don't see a problem here," Casey asked.

"Oh come on. You are crazy okay. Everything will be fine," Derek said.

"Oh no it will not. Derek you didn't even ask me first," Casey said.

"I'm sorry okay but you know me I am a very giving person," he said.

"Yeah and you are giving me a headache," Casey complained as she leaned against the kitchen counter. Derek got up and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close.

"Casey he is a nice kid. It will be fine and anyway it's only a year then he goes to college," Derek pointed out.

"This just has disaster written all over it," Casey sighed.

"Stop being paranoid," he said and she frowned.

"I am not being paranoid," she said.

"Yes you are," he said before he kissed her so she couldn't talk back. She responded wrapping her arms around him.

"Eww come on," Danny said using his hands to block his eyes. Casey and Derek pulled away from each other.

"Sorry sweetie," Casey said and Derek laughed. He walked by Danny and ruffled his hair.

"One day little man you will understand," Derek told Danny.

"No I won't," Danny said to his dad's back as he walked away.

"Mom is that kid Robert really coming to live here," Danny asked.

"I guess so," Casey told him.

"Hmm," Danny said as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"What do you think about it?" Casey asked Danny curiously.

"I don't care. The more guys in the house the better…no offense mom," he said and she laughed.

"Well he is a lot older than you. Older than Izzy, too," she pointed out.

"I don't care," Danny told her. Matthew and Madison walked in then both in their soccer jerseys. They were on a co-ed soccer team together that played during the summer.

"Mom we're going to practice," Matthew said.

"Are you sure you want to go Madi," Casey asked Madison a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah I'll be fine," Madison assured her and the twins ran out the back door to the soccer field three blocks away where their practice was while Isabella came into the house slamming the front door behind her. Casey looked at Danny who shrugged.

"I swear I didn't do anything," Danny told her. Moments later and angry Isabella walked into the kitchen.

"What's wrong," Casey asked her.

"Jeremy broke up with me," Isabella stated angrily.

"Jeremy?" Danny and Casey said at the same time and after looking at each other.

"Jinx you owe me a soda," Danny said quickly.

"Who is Jeremy," Casey asked.

"My boyfriend mom," Isabella answered annoyed.

"Since when," Casey exclaimed.

"We have been going out for almost a month," Isabelle informed her.

"I have never heard of Jeremy," Casey said.

"Of course not mom when would you have time for me to tell you? There are like a thousand kids here," Isabelle exclaimed dramatically.

"What are you talking about there are only 6," Casey responded.

"Whatever it doesn't matter. He broke up with me. He said that he needed his space and that is was summer time and he didn't want to commit to one person," Isabella said.

"Well then maybe you are better off without him," Casey told her.

"Did dad tell you about the kid that is coming to live with us?" Danny asked his sister.

"What is he talking about," Isabella said annoyed.

"A friend of your father's is moving to Australia so his son is going to stay with us and finish up school here," Casey explained.

"Are you kidding me? As if this house wasn't already crowded enough let's add another one," Isabella said.

"You are not in a good mood are you?" Danny asked Isabella who looked at him as if she wanted to strangle him right then and there.

"No I love getting dumped," Isabella answered sarcastically.

"Oh then shouldn't you be happy," Danny said not getting her drift.

"You are an idiot," Isabella stated.

"Izzy be nice to your brother," Casey said.

"Fine I am sorry to tell you this Danny but you are an idiot please excuse me for pointing out the obvious," Isabella said before turning around leaving the kitchen to march up the stairs.

"Mom I think Izzy has her period," Danny said and Casey laughed as she reached over and hugged him.

**DASEY**

"So wait who is this Jeremy kid," Derek asked annoyed.

"Don't worry about it dad," Isabella answered. It was two days later and the Venturi family were all in the front yard waiting for Robert. Isabella was sitting on the porch texting someone on her cell phone. Madison and Matthew were kicking a soccer ball around. Derek and Casey were sitting next to each other on the porch swing with Riley in Derek's lap. Sophia was hovering behind Danny who was writing in a notebook trying to block his sister's view with his shoulder.

"I am worried about it. I don't remember giving you permission to date anyone," Derek said.

"I'm not twelve dad," Isabella answered.

"I know that but that doesn't mean anything. As far as I am concerned you could be twenty and I still wouldn't care and be worried about the fact that my daughter is dating people without my permission," Derek told her and Isabella rolled her eyes.

"You better keep those eyes stationery," Derek told her.

"Dad you have to be the most annoying person in the world of course Danny is really trying to beat you at that," Isabella informed him.

"You know I am not sure if you realize this but I am part of the reason you are here on this planet so I would be a little nicer. And be nice to Danny I thought it was a great prank so get over it," Derek said.

"Can we say injustice," Isabella said.

"Can we say grounded because we have an attitude problem," Derek retorted.

"Can we say unfair," Isabella asked.

"Yes but it doesn't matter because it can be followed with punished and that is all that matters," Derek told her.

"You are so…ugh," Isabella said getting up and going inside.

"That's right you walk away," Derek yelled after her.

"That went so well," Casey said.

"Yeah I thought so. I mean she really understand what I was getting at," Derek said.

"You are delusional," Casey told him.

"And you love it," he answered as a taxi pulled up. They all watched as a guy stepped out of the taxi. This first person to say anything was surprisingly Madison and what she said was the biggest surprise of all.

"Oh my god he is hot," Madison said.

"Excuse me!" Derek exclaimed.

**(A/N-Hope you like it. As for Robert's looks how about we imagine him as Spinner from Degrassi (obviously that means he looks just like Ralph who I love) but the question is which look. I decided on season 6 Spinner and i put two links up on my profile page so you can go look if you want at what i mean. I figured it contrasted nicely against the clean cut look I am trying to portray for Isabella because as most of you guessed there will be something there I am not telling totally yet though. First chapter we got a lot of reviews so please keep it up!! Please review!!)**


	3. Tactlessly Cool

**Disclaimer-I own nothing…**

**Chapter 3**

"Oh it will be fine yeah sure. Did you hear your thirteen old Derek?" Casey said as Derek ignored her and walked down the porch stairs to where Robert was taking his duffel bags from the trunk of the taxi.

"Great idea bring not only a seventeen year old boy into our house but a hot one," Casey mumbled under her breath as she followed him. All of the kids minus Isabella, who was still inside, where on the lawn watching Robert. Madison was staring at him with the look of someone who had just realized what life was all about while Matthew rolled his eyes at the look on his twin's face obviously not as impressed by the newcomer. Riley was sitting on the lawn where Derek had deposited her, a curious look on her face as she studied Robert. Danny and Sophia were standing side by side with Sophia looking up at Danny to see what he was going to do. Casey walked by the kids going over to Robert and Derek.

"So you are Ralph's son huh?" Derek said and Robert nodded.

"Well I'm Derek and uh this is my wife Casey," Derek said looking over at Casey.

"Hi I'm Robert but you can just call me Rob. Thanks for letting me stay here. My dad and I really appreciate it," Robert responded and Casey had to admit he had nice manners.

"It's no problem," Derek answered taking on his duffel bags.

"Mom I'm going inside," Matthew yelled over to them.

"You can wait a minute," Casey answered.

"Come on you should meet the kids," Casey said and she led them over to the kids who stood in a line as if getting ready for battle. Casey looked over at Robert who didn't seem to be intimidated at all.

"You guys this is Robert. Robert this is Matthew, Madison, Danny, Sophia, and Riley," Casey said pointing to each child as she said their name.

"Hey," Robert said.

"Hi," Danny answered.

"Hello," Sophia followed. Matthew shook his head and turned around walking inside the house. Madison turned around and watched him then looked at Robert who looked at her causing her to blush and follow Matthew inside. Riley simply got up and walked over to Casey who picked her up.

"Come on let's go inside," Casey said and they followed her inside. Danny and Sophia watched as their parents brought Robert down to the now fully furnished basement. Sophia looked at Danny expectantly then.

"Well," she said to him.

"Well what?" he asked her.

"Does he seem nice to you," Sophia asked.

"He has an earring," Danny told her.

"So," she retorted.

"I guess he is okay. Come on let's go see what Matt and Madi say," Danny said and they ran up the stairs.

**DASEY**

It was later that night at dinner when the family was sitting down for dinner that Isabella finally came out of her room. She walked into the dining room and she sat down in her usual seat which was across from Robert. She hadn't seen him yet and she had to admit when she first did that he was cute in a bad boy sort of way. He was definitely different then most guys she dated like Jeremy. She looked over at him waiting for him to lift his head and look at her but he didn't. She looked over to her left at Madison who was watching Robert with a look of admiration and Isabella couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Robert this is Isabella she was upstairs when you came," Derek said and Robert finally looked up at her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she answered and he looked back down.

"So you over yourself now," Derek asked Isabella.

"Derek," Casey said warningly.

"What? What did I do?" Derek asked.

"You know what dad you are so tactless," Isabella told him.

"I can be tactless if I want because I am just so cool that way," Derek said.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that," Isabella retorted.

"I will. Every night before I go to bed and when I wake up I will say Derek you are the coolest tactless person ever," Derek responded causing everyone but Isabella to laugh.

"Laughing only encourages him," Isabella told them.

"I will agree with you there and he needs no encouragement," Casey said.

"Sometimes I get this distinct feeling that you don't like me very much," Derek said to Casey who smiled.

"I love you Derek,"she said and he kissed her.

"Oh come on gross," Danny said.

"Yeah trying to eat here," Matthew complained.

"Matt you act like you haven't seen two people kiss before. I happen to know for a fact that on the last day of school you had your first kiss with Gina Wakel before she went off to Florida for vacation," Isabella stated.

"You told her," Matt exclaimed looking at Madison who started to blush.

"I had to tell someone and I wasn't even telling her I was telling mom and Izzy walked in the room and heard me," Madison explained.

"Wait she told you and you didn't tell me," Derek said to Casey.

"Dad I told you last week," Matt pointed out.

"He told you and you didn't tell me," Casey said to Derek.

"How come no one told me," Danny asked.

"Because you have a big mouth," Sophia answered for them.

"I do not and did you know," Danny replied.

"No but I still wouldn't gave told you if I did," Sophia said.

"Sorry kid it's true you can't keep a thing to yourself," Izzy told him.

"I never told anyone about you sneaking out last week to meet that dumb Jeremy even though you only gave me ten bucks," Danny said.

"You are so dead," Izzy exclaimed to Danny.

"Not at the table finish eating then you can go kill each other," Casey said.

"Snuck out huh? Oh boy are you grounded," Derek said happily.

"I wish I was an only child," Isabella complained.

"I always wished I had brothers and sisters," Robert said.

"Yeah well trying having mine," Isabella told him.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it. Just an intro of Robert and another glimpse of Dasey family life. To answer a question asked this will center on the kids life and Dasey. Next chapter will have an old favorite character reappearing and some Robert/Isabella action. Please review!!)**


	4. Teddy Bears and Belly Button Rings

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 4**

It was quiet…too quiet. Isabella hated when her house was too quiet it made her think someone was up to something and usually someone was up to something. She knew her dad was at work, her mom was out with Danny, Sophia, and Riley, while everyone else was at home. Madison was probably off somewhere reading while Matthew would be sitting at the computer. Now Robert was another person whose whereabouts she had to worry about. He had been there a week and mostly kept to himself. He had the whole basement to himself whish she envied him for. She walked down the stairs to the kitchen and saw him. He was standing in front of open refrigerator in a pair of baggy shorts and a white wife beater. She had to admit he was extremely cute as she pulled her tang top down slightly to cover the belly button ring she had gotten that her parents where unaware of. The last thing she needed was the new kid telling on her. He turned around and smiled at her quickly before turning back to the fridge.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she answered.

"So I am guessing your parents don't know," Robert said and she looked at his back confused. He turned to look at her with a can of soda in his hand.

"About the belly ring I mean," he said and she blushed.

"You and your dad have on thing in common…you lack subtlety," he told her grinning.

"Are you going to tell," she asked.

"Nahh," he said.

"Oh," she answered.

"So how did you get it? I mean don't you have to be a certain age or have parent consent," he asked her curious.

"It's called forgery and its no big deal," she told him.

"Oh I see because when you break the law it is never a big deal forgery larceny, arson who cares," he said and she laughed.

"Getting a belly button ring is hardly setting a building on fire," she pointed out.

"True but the belly button ring is just the start next thing you know you are stealing teddy bears from the mall," Robert said.

"Teddy bears?" she said.

"You seem like a teddy bear kind of girl," he commented.

"I am not five," she told him.

"No you are certainly not," he said looking her up and down causing her to blush.

"But you are grounded," he added.

"Yes I am," she said sighing.

"You know you don't strike me as the type of girl who would sneak out of the house," Robert said.

"Well I guess you have me all figured out," she said.

"No that's the problem. The rest of your family they are all easy to read but you just keep surprising me," he told her.

"I am a very surprising person," she responded.

"Yes you are," he said. Fro moment they were both silent just studying each other until the screen door in the kitchen that lead to the back door slammed open. Both looked up quickly as if they had just got caught doing something wrong. There is the screen door was Jill who was holding Riley in her arms.

"Hey Izzy and kid I don't know," Jill said as she walked in.

"Hi Aunt Jill. This is Robert didn't mom tell you about him," Isabella said.

"Oh sorry hello Robert I am Jill," Jill said setting Riley down as Danny and Sophia walked in followed by Casey.

"Hello," Robert said as Isabella turned around heading upstairs.

"Hey where you going kid," Jill yelled after her.

"To set a building on fire," Isabella yelled back causing Robert to laugh and everyone to look at him.

"Sorry," he said leaving the room and going down to the basement. Jill watched him and then turned to look at Casey.

"Are you crazy," Jill said.

"What are you talking about," Casey asked.

"This is you and Derek all over again and he is actually cute," Jill exclaimed.

"Hey Derek was I mean is cute," Casey said.

"Yeah well you are crazy. I mean look at that kid and look at Isabella. This can only lead to problems," Jill said.

"I trust Isabella and Robert," Casey told her.

"I bet that is what your mother said," Jill told her.

"Oh shut up," Casey said and Jill laughed.

"Casey don't get mad at me for pointing out the obvious. I am just trying to warn you before Izzy turns up preggers and Robert is asking her to marry him and buying her a house," Jill said.

"You are evil," Casey said.

"No I am saying the truth. You better keep those two away from each other because trust me the minute you turn around those tow are going to be in each other's bed," Jill told her.

"Oh you are an idiot. Isabella is nothing like that. She is responsible and a good girl," Casey replied.

"This is the same girl who is grounded for sneaking out to meet her boyfriend who she didn't even tell you about," Jill pointed out.

"Yes but Izzy is my little girl and she would never do anything like that," Casey said.

"Izzy is you Casey," Jill said.

"Nope she isn't. Izzy is a completely different person then me," Casey told Jill.

"I think you two are a lot more similar then you think," Jill responded.

"Well I don't care what you think," Casey said.

"Well you are rude," Jill retorted.

"You are rude too," Casey said as Isabella came down the stairs.

"Hey girl," Jill said to her.

"Hey woman," Isabella said back smartly.

"So tell your aunt Jill this Robert fellow what do you think about him," Jill said to Isabella.

"Fellow what are you 50," Isabella said.

"You little rat," Jill said going over to her with a dish cloth to whack her with it but Isabella backed away quickly and turned around only to bump right into Robert who reached out and grabbed hold of her waist so she wouldn't fall.

"Well hello there," Robert said to a blushing Isabella.

"Hi," she said softly. He looked down at his hands on her waist he pulled them back blushing.

"Oh this is really going to work out," Jill whispered to Casey who was watching Robert and Isabella with a surprised and uncertain look.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it. Next chapter is major Robert/Isabella stuff and I will add some Kendra and Sam to the story. I almost didn't update because reviews were down but i figured what the heck. Please review!!)**


	5. Derek's World

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 5**

"I am telling you this guy is beyond cute I mean he is like there isn't even a word for it. I am actually thinking about making one up," Isabella told one of her best friends Whitney. Her other best friend Laura wasn't over and her and Whitney didn't get along much anyway.

"Well where is he," Whitney asked her.

"I don't know probably in the basement but we will see him eventually," Isabella assured her as she paced her room while Whitney watched from Isabella's bed.

"So is that why you are wearing your favorite mini skirt and that shirt," Whitney said.

"What's wrong with this shirt? I love this shirt," Isabella asked her nervously.

"I don't it looks like you are trying to hard," Whitney told her in a sing along voice.

"Oh shut up. We went to the mall today I had to look cute," Isabella said going over to her door and opening it.

"He's with Matt and Madi in the living room so let's go," Isabella said. Whitney got off the bed and walked over to Isabella. They walked out of the room Isabella in front of Whitney who stepped on the back of Isabella's feet causing them both to laugh as they walked down the stairs until they were barely able to walk. Isabella peeked into the living room and Madi looked at her confused.

"Isabella what are you doing," Madi asked her prompting Matt and Robert to look at her. Whitney pushed her completely in the room. Whitney walked into the room behind her and Robert looked at her and Isabella couldn't help but feel jealous. Whitney was a pretty girl with long blonde hair unlike Isabella's brown hair, big green eyes, and long Amazon like legs. Whitney was gorgeous and she knew it.

"Hi I'm Whitney," Whitney said to Robert who smiled at her.

"Hey," Robert said.

"What are you guys watching," Isabella asked them.

"Jackass," Matt answered and Whitney gasped.

"Whit it's a show," Isabella told her.

"Oh," Whitney said.

"Come on I'm thirsty," Isabella said and Whitney followed her into the kitchen. After a few moments Robert followed them in and reached around Isabella into the fridge.

"Iz I hate to tell you this but remember the stuff that was in here this morning is the same thing that is in here now," Robert said.

"Oh be quiet," Isabella said laughing. Whitney saw this obvious flirting and frowned.

"Hey Isabella I forgot to tell you what I heard," Whitney said.

"What," Isabella said shutting the fridge. She turned around and leaned against the counter next to Robert who nudged her.

"Stop," she said softly.

"What," he said laughing.

"I heard that Jeremy was going out with Christina," Whitney said and Isabella's face paled.

"But he said that he didn't want to be in a relationship right now," Isabella stuttered.

"Well I guess he meant just with you but I have should get going. Lots of stuff to do," Whitney said and Isabella nodded her head wordlessly.

"I'll see you later Izzy but don't worry there are so many fish in the sea and Jeremy is just one small fry. I am sure you can find someone," Whitney said and she left leaving Isabella speechless and Robert surprised.

"Iz are you okay?" he asked her concerned.

"What oh I'm fine really," Isabella said.

"You don't look fine. You know I hate to tell you this but your friend Whitney is kind of a bitch," Robert told her.

"She is just looking out for me. You know tough love and such," Isabella told him.

"Yeah okay," Robert said. Tears started to fall down Isabella's face and he watched shocked.

"Hey hey why are you crying? Please stop okay I don't do tears," Robert told her.

"I can't help it. I mean he told me he didn't want a relationship and now he is going out with Christina I mean she is like a walking STD," Isabella said still crying.

"Well then that prove what an idiot he is. If he gave you up for a girl like her then he is blind," Robert said as he used his thumbs to wipe the tears off of her cheek.

"Yeah right," Isabella said.

"No, I mean it. You are funny, smart and an extremely beautiful girl," Robert told her.

"Are you just saying that because you live here and you feel like you have to or because you mean it," Isabella asked him and he smiled.

"The second one," he told her and she smiled.

"Well you aren't too bad yourself," she said and he grinned at her.

"Thank you," he said. She realized then how close they were standing with him right in front of her as she leaned against the counter. One of his hands was on the counter on one side of her and the other wiping a stray tear. He must have realized the close quarters too because his thumb froze where it was on her cheek and his eyes meet hers.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Hi," she answered. He leaned forward then slowly giving her a chance to pull aside but she didn't instead she watched him.

"I have to tell you I might kiss you right now," he whispered.

"I would be disappointed if you didn't," she told him softly. That was all it took for him to close his eyes and press his lips tightly against hers. She closed her eyes and brought her hands around his waist bringing him closer. He brought back his hand to her head weaving his fingers through her hair while his other hand went to her waist. This probably would have gone on for a little longer if the front door hadn't slammed open. They immediately let go and backed away from each other.

"I have to go umm downstairs," Robert mumbled and she watched him walk away quickly. She leaned against the counter stunned as her dad walked in with her Aunt Kendra and Uncle Sam.

"Hey busy Izzy what's up?" Derek said using the nickname from when she was a little girl.

"Nothing," she said blankly as she walked by them.

"Okay see you later," Derek called after her.

"What's up with her," Sam said sitting down on a stool.

"She's a teenager that's what's wrong with her," Derek answered.

"Oh Derek be quiet," Kendra said as she leaned against the same counter that Isabella and Robert had been using as a make out post moments ago.

"What it's true. She has been so moody lately. It's weird she never use to act like this," Derek told them.

"Well she isn't busy Izzy anymore now she is Isabella the woman," Kendra said.

"Okay that is a girl not a woman," Derek stated.

"True I mean Izzy is still a little girl," Sam said.

"No, she is not she is my little busy Izzy and she will remain that way until I tell her so," Derek exclaimed.

"The world doesn't work that way," Kendra told Derek.

"My world does," Derek said as a confused Robert came up from the basement and walked by them hurriedly going to the front door and then stopping and going back downstairs.

"Who in the world was that?" Kendra said.

"Oh that's Robert," Derek answered.

"Wait that was oh my god are you kidding me? Oh my god and you think she is going to be a little girl for long," Kendra said laughing.

"Oh Derek I want to live in the world you live in," Kendra said as she laughed. Derek looked at Sam who shrugged.

"Hey I am only married to her I don't understand her," Sam told Derek.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it. Don't worry soon Andrew will be here I just want to establish the Isabella/Robert thing then he will be here. As you can see I am bring back old characters little by little. Next chapter will be the return of Abby. Please review!!)**


	6. Weirdness

**Disclaimer-I own nothing…**

**Chapter 6**

"He is officially avoiding me," Isabella exclaimed as she lay on her back on her bed.

"Oh I am sure he isn't," her best friend Laura said. Laura was a lot different then Whitney. Laura was a quiet beauty. She had long dark brown hair and big brown eyes. She was one of the smartest girls in their grade. She was sweet, caring and very responsible which made her a great match for Isabella who sometimes could be irresponsible.

"Laura he leaves the room whenever I come in. He won't look at me during dinner. I hate to tell you but that is avoiding a person," Isabella told her.

"You know maybe you just need to confront him but do it in a quiet, non confrontational setting," Laura said as she spun in Isabella's computer chair.

"Okay confront him but don't let him know it's a confrontation makes so much sense," Isabella said.

"It really does," Laura agreed.

"It better work because it is getting so annoying," Isabella said as the doorbell rang. She waited and listened to see if someone had answered the door but no one did because moments later it rang again.

"You would think in a house full of people someone would answer the door," she said as she got up. She walked out of her room and out the door with Laura behind her. She opened the door and was surprised when she saw her grandmother.

"Grandma Abby," Isabella said throwing her arms around her grandmother.

"Hey Izzy sweetie," Abby said hugging Izzy hard. Abby had been in Spain for a year and she wasn't expected back for awhile which was Isabella was so surprised to see her.

"What are you doing here," Izzy asked her.

"Well I missed you guys so much I just couldn't take it anymore," Abby told her smiling.

"Oh my god grandma are you crazy you gave up time in Spain to see us if I was you I would have rather stayed in Spain the rest of my life," Izzy said.

"Trust me Izzy when you grow up you realize how important family is," Abby said as she hugged Izzy again.

"Well come in. You have missed so much. Matt kissed a girl, Madi got her period and we have a new kid," Isabella said.

"What?" Abby said as she walked in.

"Well he's not ours. A friend of dad's son is staying here," Isabella explained.

"I see. What's his name? How old is he?" Abby said as Isabella led her into the living room with Laura following.

"His name is Robert and he is 17," Isabella told her.

"Izzy thinks he is cute," Laura revealed.

"Oh really," Abby said.

"Good job big mouth," Isabella said.

"So is there something I should know," Abby said and Isabella blushed.

"We're home," Derek bellowed as he came into the front door.

"Derek shut up," Casey said.

"We will talk about Robert later," Abby said and Isabella nodded her head.

"Derek Venturi do you have to be so loud wherever you go," Abby said as she walked out of the living room.

"Mom," Derek said surprised.

"No, it's Dr Seuss," Abby said.

"Grandma Abby," Danny and Sophia yelled as they ran towards their grandmother. She bent down and hugged them tightly against them.

"Hey little things or should I say big things now. Look at you guys growing up so quick," Abby said.

"Hey did I get bigger," Derek said cheekily.

"Yes around the middle I think," Abby said jokily as she went over to Casey.

"And look at you," Abby said as she hugged Casey with Riley in between them.

"I haven't gotten big around the middle have I?" Casey asked her.

"Oh not at all," Abby assured her. Abby turned to look at Derek then who grinned at her.

"Hey Ma," he said and she laughed as she went over to him and hugged him.

"You are still a trouble maker," Abby said as she hugged him.

"Why fix it if it isn't broken," Derek asked her and she laughed.

"True," she said.

"What's the noise all about I was reading," Madison said as she cam down the stairs.

"Why look at you my little Madi," Abby said as she turned around.

"Oh my goodness," Madison said and she ran down the rest of the stairs and straight into her grandmother's arms.

"Now where is that twin of your last time I was here you two were always side by side," Abby said.

"I can go get him," Madi said but there was no need for that because hearing the commotion he had come down stairs.

"Another one who is growing too fast. Look at you growing as tall as a weed," Abby said as she hugged Matt.

"Okay you guys let's take this circus to the living room," Casey told them all.

**DASEY**

After dinner that night Isabella deiced to confront Robert. Her grandmother had seen him and Izzy knew she was impressed with his manners and didn't really care that he was cute as can be but as long as her grandmother liked him then he was good enough for her. She knew her grandmother was a very good judge of character. He was in the basement after dinner so she went down there knowing no one would miss her in the chaos of her grandmother being back. Laura had gone home and told Isabella to be calm, cool, and collected. So as she walked down the sitars to the basement she tried to think of those three words playing them over and over in her head. The basement was a large room with tow main parts. One was a living room like room with a couch and TV and the other part had a closet, bed and bureau. Robert was sitting on the couch watching TV. He looked up when she walked down and watched her nervous.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she said. She breathed out slowly thinking cool, calm, and collected. She leaned against the wall of the basement trying to breathe which she couldn't help but think was not calm, cool, or collected at all.

"So," he said.

"I umm came down here to talk to you about the other day," she told him.

"Oh that," he said.

"Yes that," she said.

"Listen I will admit that it probably wasn't my smartest move I have made in a while but if you are looking for an apology I can't give you one because I don't believe in fake apologies and I meant what I did," he told her.

"I wasn't looking for an apology. Wait you aren't sorry? Then why have you been avoiding me?" she said.

"Because I thought you were freaked out," Robert admitted.

"Why would I be freaked out," Isabella exclaimed.

"Because I kissed you and you are like two years younger then me and it could make things weird," Robert said.

"Robert my whole family is weird," she said.

"Well that is true," he agreed.

"So wait you aren't freaked out," she said.

"No," he said laughing.

"Oh well that's good," she said. He stood up then and started walking slowly towards her as he spoke.

"In fact I wouldn't mind doing it again. Kissing you I mean," he told her.

"Oh really," she said smiling.

"Yeah," he said as he came to stop in front of her.

"Well I would love to kiss you but I have to say if this is going to keep going on there will have to be some rules," Isabella said.

"Rules," he said frowning.

"Yes like one no one can find out because if they do you are out of here faster then you can say Australia here I come," she told him.

"Okay cool," he said.

"Second, I will not be pressured into having sex because if you think for one second I will do it with you just because you want to then I will personally kick you to Australia," Isabella told him firmly and he laughed.

"Okay got ya," he said grinning.

"Third, if you want to break up with me but are afraid I will tell my parents and have you sent away don't worry because I have way more I could be doing with my life," she told him.

"Of course," he said as he leaned closer.

"Fourth and I know this sounds so childish but please don't break my heart," she whispered.

"I won't I promise," he whispered before he kissed her.

**(A/N-I know so sweet and corny. The rules are as most of you know like Derek and Casey's lol but don't worry I will not make their relationship exactly like theirs I just think it is funny to have some similar elements. Hope you liked it and next chapter is the arrival of Andrew!! I know you all can't wait. Please review!!)**


	7. Abra Cadbra Here He Is

**Disclaimer-I own nothing…**

**Chapter 7**

Isabella was not sure if she liked dating someone who lived in the same house as her. It was convient but at the same time he was always around. First thing in the morning when she looked horrible and right before bed when she was in her pajamas. She liked to think the pros outweighed the cons and he said he looked cute in her pajamas which helped. The doorbell rang and she leapt up from her bed and raced down the stairs where she was met by Robert who was standing there causally.

"Well hello," Robert said a grin on his face.

"How did you get up here so fast," Isabella asked him.

"Magic and a magician never reveals his secrets," he said.

"You are so corny," she told him as she went over to the door.

"You know you love it," he said and she rolled her eyes as she opened the door. Standing on the door was a tall man who looked surprised when she answered the door.

"Umm can I help you?" she asked him.

"Well I must have the right place. Umm I am looking for Casey MacDonald or I guess it might be Venturi now," the man said.

"Umm who you are," Isabella said.

"Andrew Labey," the man said. Andrew was every bit as cute as he had been in high school. If anything he had matured so that his cuteness had turned him into a very handsome man. His black hair was cut short giving him a very mature look and his blue eyes were still as piercing as ever.

"And you are here for my mom," Isabella said.

"Yes your mother. Is she around?" Andrew asked her.

"Yeah come in," Isabella told him. She let him in and he looked around curiously.

"You can wait in the living room its over-," she stared before he interrupted her.

"There yeah I actually have been here before," Andrew told her.

"Oh really cause I don't remember you," Isabella said as she followed him into the living room.

"Well I would think not you were still in your mother's stomach. Yeah I knew your mother a very long time ago," Andrew told her.

"I see. I don't remember her mentioning you," Isabella said.

"Well there would be numerous reasons for that," Casey said from the doorway of the living room.

"Well well Casey Venturi I believe it is now. You look as beautiful as the day I last saw you. If your daughter wasn't standing right here I wouldn't think you had aged at all," Andrew said.

"You always were a flirt and I see things haven't changed," Casey said smiling.

"Old habits are hard to get rid of," he admitted.

"I am just going to go do something somewhere else," Isabella said leaving.

"She's cute. Looks just like you," Andrew said.

"Yeah," Casey said.

"So I see a lot has changed," Andrew said looking at their mantle which was adorned with pictures of their children.

"Not really. Just added some kids to the mix," Casey replied as she sat down on the couch.

"How many," he asked her.

"Six," she said and he let out a breath.

"Wow," he responded.

"Yeah tell me about it. Isabella of course is the oldest and she is 15. Then there is Matthew and Madison fraternal twins and they are 13. After that is Danny and he is 8 then Sophia who is 6. Finally Riley who is 3," she told him.

"That is a big family," he said.

"And we have a friend of Derek's son staying with us. Robert and he is 17," Casey said.

"That sounds like a lot of time and energy," Andrew said.

"Oh it is but I love them to death so it is all worth it," Casey admitted.

"And I suppose Derek is a big help," he inquired.

"If that is your way of asking if we are still together the question is of course yes," Casey said and he turned around looking at the photos again.

"Hmm. Tell me Casey what are you up to other then the kid stuff," he asked her.

"Well I am in English teacher," she told him.

"Are you still in touch with the old gang," he asked her.

"Yep. Jill comes by almost once a week and Frankie can be persuaded to do the same. Emily and Trevor still live close too," she told him.

"Good I am going to need Frankie's number," he said.

"Well of course," she said.

"Andrew why are you here," she asked him after a few minutes of silence.

"I had to see you. For the past several years you haven't been far from my mind Casey. I always wondered what could of happened if I didn't let Jill scare me away. What could have been," he told her turning around to face her again.

"Nothing could have been," she said softly.

"You never know stranger things have happened. Like me and you being reunited after all this time," he said.

"Yeah I guess," she said

"You know I really hope we can stay in touch. I am moving here so I would really like for us to be close again maybe go out to lunch some time," he told her.

"Maybe," Casey said apprehensively.

"I'll take what I can get," he said grinning.

**DASEY**

It was dinnertime at the Venturi's. A dangerous place. With the whole family at the table chaos was sure to be there. Casey seemed quiet and Derek wasn't sure what was up but Isabella had a feeling she knew.

"So mom what did that guy want earlier," Isabella asked her mother.

"What guy," Derek inquired. Casey's face had paled but Isabella didn't notice.

"Umm some guy named Andrew," Isabella answered.

"Wait a second Andrew was here," Derek said turning to look at Casey who was looking her plate. The whole table was quiet at the tone of their father's voice. He sounded angry and confused.

"He dropped by to say hi. He's moving back here," Casey told him still looking at her plate.

"Well isn't that just great. You know what I think I am done eating," Derek said standing up. He got him plate and went into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with dad," Isabella said.

"Nothing," Casey mumbled as she got up to follow him.

**(A/N-Look at this Andrew is already causing problems. Please review!!)**


	8. Lists

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 8**

"Derek I was going to tell you," Casey said as she sat on the edge of their bed while Derek paced in front of her.

"Really because I find that hard to believe," Derek remarked.

"Derek I never lie to you why would I start about something so stupid," she said.

"I don't know why don't you tell me?" he said.

"Tell you what?" she asked confused.

"Tell me what he was doing here!" Derek exclaimed.

"Derek he is moving back here. He was dropping by to say hello. He wants to be friends," she told him.

"Yeah friends okay. He has never wanted to be just friends with you," Derek replied.

"Derek we have all grown up. You and I are married, we have kids together, and I love you not Andrew," she said standing up. He walked over to her and she smiled.

"Come on Derek he means zero to me but you well you on the other hand mean the world to me," she said and he sighed.

"Well he better make sure he stays away and I mean far away," he warned as he put his hands on her waist bringing her closer.

"Derek I can't avoid him," she said.

"I know but you can give him dirty looks," he said and she gave him a look.

"Or I can give him dirty looks either way," he said and she smiled before she kissed him.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she answered.

"Or we can kill him and throw him in a ditch either way," he said and she laughed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Downstairs in the living room Isabella looked at Madison who was watching TV.

"What," Madison said finally.

"Nothing," Isabella said.

"Well stop staring at me you are really starting to creep me out," Madison told her. Isabella got up then and started to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Madison asked her.

"Nowhere," Isabella answered as she left the room. She walked into the hall and walked by the door that led to the basement. She looked in and then looked around and when she saw no one walked down the stairs quietly shutting the door behind her. When she got down there she saw Robert sitting on the couch. She smiled as she walked over and sat down on his lap.

"Well hello," he said grinning.

"Hi," she said before he kissed her. She pulled back grinning and got out of his lap sitting next to him.

"So what do you think that was all about at dinner," he asked her and she shrugged.

"Nothing probably. My dad can get overprotective sometimes," she said and he nodded.

"Yeah well I can see why. I mean he really loves your mom," he said.

"Yeah. You know when they got together my mom was only 16 years old," she said.

"Really how old was your dad like 18," he said.

"No, he was 22 or 23 I forget," she told him.

"You are joking," he said.

"No, I'm not. I swear. My grandmother Nora sent her to live with him because of her unruly behavior. She never told me exactly what but I know it must have been really bad. Anyways they fell in love. Kind of weird but sweet. I want a love story like theirs," she remarked.

"Oh really," he said.

"Yep," she answered smiling.

"How is this for a love story? Girl meets boy her family takes in who has a questionable past and too many ex girlfriends to count. Girl changes boy and they fall for each other," he told her.

"Hmm as long as it has a happy ending. I love happy endings," she said.

"Course," he told her before he kissed her. He leaned on her and she found herself moving so she was lying on her back on the couch while he lay on top of her trying not to squish her. He started to move down and kiss her neck softly.

"So what is this questionable past all about?" she mumbled as he kissed her neck.

"Oh that don't worry about," he assured her.

"And too many ex girlfriends to count?" she said.

"Well there was a lot of them and I dated some of them more than once," he told her.

"Why would you date someone more than once? If it didn't work the first time it is not going to work the second," she exclaimed.

"Moment of insanity," he told her as he pressed his lips to her neck.

"Yeah sure," she said and he looked at her.

"Are we really going to talk about this now," he asked her.

"Well I just realized I know very little about your dating past," she said.

"Fine what do you want to know," he asked her sitting up off her.

"Are you a virgin," she asked him and he rolled his eyes.

"Iz that is a big question," he told her.

"And I want you to answer it," she said.

"No, I am not," he answered.

"How many girls have you slept with," she asked him and he opened his mouth to speak but then closed it.

"You have it think about it," she exclaimed.

"Iz why does it matter," he said.

"Because it does. I want a list of all the girls you have slept with," she told him.

"But you don't even know them," he objected.

"I still want a list," she said.

"Fine," he said.

"Really," she said.

"And I want a list of every guy you have every kissed," he told her.

"Kissing and having sex with someone are two different things" she pointed out.

"I still want the list. I am curious," he said.

"Fine. Tomorrow at 12 right before lunch," she said standing up.

"Okay," he said. She turned around then and walked up the stairs and slammed the basement door behind her. She walked down the hall to be greeted by Danny.

"What's up," Danny said.

"Get out of my way turkey brain," she told him irritated.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

About thirty minutes later she had her list and it was truly pathetic. She had made it as detailed as possible in order to make it seem bigger.

_List of People I have Kissed_

_1. First kiss was with John Mavin. It was in 7__th__ grade and our last kiss ever because it was the most embarrassing thing in the world._

_2. Tyler Morgan in 8__th__ grade. He was also my first steady boyfriend. He was an okay kisser much getter then Jon._

_3. Brian Turner in 9__th__ grade. He kissed me by my locker and asked me out. Three days later we broke up. It was quite tragic._

_4. Franklin Michaels also in 9__th__ grade. I asked him out then kissed him. I broke up with him two months later. He was too clingy._

_5. After one month of swearing off the guy race I got kissed by Ban Wonker. Yes that is his real name but believe it or not he is a great kisser._

_6. Jake Turner who is Brian Turner's old brother. Jake is a nice guy but it didn't last because Brian said he was breaking all sorts of codes._

_7. Jeremy who is a dreamer crusher._

_8. The guy who lives in my basement. He is a good kisser, cute guy, funny but he's a bad boy I guess which could be a problem._

"This is my life," she said sighing.

"So how is your list coming along," a voice behind her said. She turned around to see Robert standing in her doorway.

"I thought we had till tomorrow," she said.

"We do but I finished mine fast so I figured what the hell," he told her holding out a piece of paper. She reached out and took it. She grabbed her list from her desk and handed it to him. She looked at the list and read it.

**Girls I've done it with**

1. Paige

2. Manny

3. Jennifer

4. Cindy

"This is it," she said.

"Yep. Although I have to say your list is much more interesting," he said grinning.

"You know sex is not something you should just give to anyone," Isabella said.

"I know," he said.

"I plan to keep my virginity until I am really sure that it is what I want," she told him.

"Of course I totally understand and I would never pressure you to do something you were unsure of," he said.

"Good," she said and he grinned at her.

"So how is better at kissing me or Ban Wonker," he said.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it. I am so sorry it took me so long to update I have three projects due next week and they are all 20 percent of my grade for three different classes. Next chapter Andrew with a side of Frankie. Please review!!)**


	9. Friends

**Disclaimer-I own nothing…**

**Chapter 9**

"Frankie I can't believe you did this," Casey said getting up.

"No, don't leave. Please it's not that big of a deal," Frankie assured her. She sat down at the table. They were at a restaurant getting ready to have lunch when Frankie had told her that he invited Andrew to lunch.

"How could you do this to me?" Casey asked him.

"I'm sorry okay. He wanted to get together and I told him I couldn't do it today and he asked why. So I told him I was having lunch with you and he insisted on coming," Frankie explained.

"I told Derek I was going to try and stay away from Andrew," Casey said.

"Well Derek can't expect you to avoid him all the time. He is not the same Andrew. He's grown up, we all have," Frankie said.

"Trying telling that to Derek," Casey stated frowning. She looked around the restaurant and saw Andrew coming over to them much to her dismay.

"Hey guys," Andrew said cheerfully sitting down next to Casey. There were only two chairs at the table since Frankie was in his wheelchair.

"Hi," Casey said.

"Hello," Frankie said handing Andrew a menu.

"So what's up," Andrew asked and Casey looked at Frankie who gave her a look.

"Nothing much," Casey answered quickly.

"The kids doing well?" Andrew asked curious.

"Yep," she said staring at her menu.

"That's good," Andrew said looking at his menu while Frankie rolled his eyes.

"How is Robert settling in?" Frankie asked her.

"Oh really well. He is getting along surprisingly well with everyone," Casey answered.

"That's good," he told her.

"Yeah although him and Isabella seem to be extremely close which could become a problem. Derek says nothing is going on but I don't know," Casey said.

"What do you think is going on?" Frankie asked her.

"I don't know but something is definitely up," Casey said.

"Maybe you are just being paranoid," Andrew interjected.

"I am not being paranoid. I know my daughter and something is definitely up. I just have to figure out how to handle whatever it is," Casey said.

"Well whatever is or isn't going on you better make sure that you handle it very carefully," Frankie added.

"I just hope that nothing is going on and they are just friends," Casey admitted.

"Well I doubt that. I mean you put two teenagers together of course there is going to be some chemistry it just depends on whether they act upon it. If they do then you can start worrying," Andrew pointed out.

"I trust my daughter to make smart decisions," Casey said.

"Well I am sure your mom trusted you to make smart decisions too," Andrew said.

"Ha-ha so funny. You know you are a real jerk," she said.

"What I was just saying. I mean I doubt that your mother thought you were going to go and get knocked up at 17. Not exactly the smartest decision in the world," Andrew said.

"Well it wasn't like I did it on purpose but to tell you the truth I wouldn't change anything I have ever done. I did what was right for me," Casey said.

"Don't you ever feel cheated," Andrew asked her.

"Why would I feel cheated," she replied.

"Because you went from being a kid to a mother. You never even got to experience life because you were too busy playing house with Derek. I mean he was 23 when he meet you maybe he was ready to settle down but I find it hard to believe you were," Andrew answered. Casey looked at Andrew stunned and angry while Frankie looked back and forth between them surprised.

"I think you are extremely out of line right now," she told him and he shrugged.

"Just making an observation," he said still looking at his menu.

"Yes well it was wrong because I was not cheated," she said.

"I think you were. I mean what if you wanted to go to a college in a different country. You wouldn't have been able to because you had to make sure it was close so you could take care of the baby and Derek had is job here," Andrew pointed out.

"If I had wanted to go to a college somewhere else we would have worked something out," she said.

"Yeah whatever makes you sleep at night. How is the fish here?" Andrew said. Casey stood up then.

"You know what I am all of a sudden not that hungry. I'll talk to you later Frankie," Casey said grabbing her purse and walking out of the restaurant. Frankie looked at Andrew who looked up surprised.

"Was it something I said," Andrew asked.

"Dude why do you have to be an ass," Frankie said.

"I was just making observations," Andrew said.

**DASEY**

"No, tell him that if he wants me to forgive him that there better be five boxes waiting for me," Isabella said into her cell phone as she adjusted her bag. She had a backpack on the kitchen table. She was going over Laura's house for a sleepover. Their other best friend James was going to.

"I am being totally serious about this. He hasn't called me in like two weeks. I could be dead so I want five boxes," Isabella said.

"Okay I will see you in ten minutes…yeah bye," Isabella said. She closed her phone and slid it into her pocket and looked up to see Robert looking at her with a curious look on his face.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"Laura's house but I will be back tomorrow afternoon," she told him grabbing her bag and throwing it over her shoulder.

"So you are ditching me," he said.

"Not really ditching just leaving for a short period of time. Don't worry you can hang out with Danny," she said smirking.

"Yeah because to tell you the truth I feel as if me and Danny haven't really bonded enough and I am sure there are a bunch of stories he could tell me like the one about the bra ornaments on the front porch," he said.

"Yeah well you better not touch anything of mine or I will kill you both," she warned.

"You would never hurt me," he said and she grinned. She went over to him and kissed him quickly and then pinched him on the arm.

"Hey," he said rubbing where she pinched.

"I wouldn't test me," she said grinning.

"Next thing I know I am in an abusive relationship," he joked and she smiled.

"I have to go but I will see you tomorrow," she said as she walked toward the front door.

"Okay be good," he said.

"Aren't I always," she said as she left.

**DASEY**

It was later that day and Casey was back home when the doorbell rang. Nobody was at home since the twins had practice, Isabella was over Laura's, and the little kids were out with Derek. The only one home was Robert; he was downstairs in his room. She went over to the door and when she opened it she saw Andrew staring at her.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it. Something big is going to happen in the next chapter just to let you know and the next few chapters I have started and I think they are brillant so pelase review because I want to put them up lol. Please review!!)**


	10. Poor Little Girl Don't Say A Word

**Disclaimer-I own nothing….**

**Warning-There will be alcohol use in this chapter and parties like the one talked about do really happen everywhere trust me I have friends who have parties like these every weekend although I don't go to stuff like that.**

**Chapter 10**

Isabella was sprawled across Laura's couch while Laura sat on the love seat flicking through the channels. Their friend James, who was just barely seventeen having been kept back one year and having his birthday in May (so he really was only one year older), was pacing as he texted someone with his phone. It was not unusual for the three to hang out together at Laura's house especially since her parents were always away on business stuff leaving her by herself.

"Okay we are out of here," James said causing Laura to look at her while Isabella continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Where do you think we are going?" Laura asked.

"We are going to Timothy's house. He is having a few people over," James told her.

"Every time Timothy has a few friends over it ends up being a lot more than a few people and always end up with someone getting so drunk that they puke all over the place and it smells every time I go over there," Isabella said.

"Well I think it would be fun and its better than hanging out here doing nothing," James pointed out.

"So we can get stranded at Tim's house because you get drunk out of your mind…again," Isabella scoffed.

"I was not drunk and even if I was I drove us back here just fine," James said.

"I'm in if she is," Laura said.

"My mom better not find out about this," Isabella told the ceiling.

"Izzy has your mother ever found out about half the crap we have done. I mean no offense but your parents are oblivious," James said.

"Yeah they kind of are. Come on let's go," she said standing up.

"She comes to her senses," James said a grin on his face," time to party on."

**DASEY**

"Why are you here?" Casey asked Andrew who was grinning at her.

"I am here to see you to apologize for earlier today. I was out of line and it was wrong of me to say the things I said," Andrew told her, she studied him suspiciously.

"What do you want?" she answered.

"I want nothing more then to be your friend," Andrew told her prompting her to roll her eyes.

"Andrew let's skip the game and I want you to tell me the truth," she demanded.

"Fine you want to know what I really want. I want to be with you it's that simple but I know that I can't have you so I am going to settle for being your friend," he admitted.

"You thought you could settle for being my friend last time and that didn't work out," she pointed out.

"That's because Derek was treating you like a piece of trash and you didn't deserve it. I loved you maybe it was childish back then but seeing you again I know it wasn't. My feelings for you aren't going to disappear but I can deal and hopefully you can because the only thing worse then not having you as my own is not having you in my life at all," he said, she stared at him after this speech and before she had time to recover he spoke again.

"Don't know why you are acting so shocked these things happen Casey but I am willing to put aside my feelings for a chance at friendship," Andrew told her.

"Umm yeah I guess we could do that," she stuttered.

"Okay good then I will talk you later," he said turning to leave while she watched still shock.

**DASEY**

As expected the party which had started as a few people had increased from about ten to fifty people and some still arriving. There were kegs everywhere Isabella turned and some coolers filled with beer. Isabella had no idea how they got the stuff they did but every time Tim had a party there was at least two kegs and one cooler. Isabella was going to be a sophomore when school started again and she had been going to Tim's party since seventh grade. They hadn't been this wild when they were younger but as they matured so had the parties. Isabella wasn't really a big fan of alcohol. If she did drink at a party she limited herself to one or two drinks but today was as Tim but it a special party. It was a few weeks before Isabella birthday and the first real big party of the summer so by the middle of the party she had reached her usual limit but found herself grabbing another. It was around 12 when she started looking for James and Laura so they could go back to Laura's house her head starting to feel strange. She was walking from the living room to the kitchen when she felt someone wrap their arm around her waist and bring her up against them her back to their chest. She could their hot breath which reeked of booze on the back of her neck.

"What the hell!" she said trying to pull away.

"Hey babe it's just me," the guy muttered and she managed to turn around enough to see Jeremy.

"Jeremy let go of me now," she demanded but he held on tight.

"We need to talk," he mumbled as she struggled against him.

"No, we don't. We are done remember you needed your space," she reminded him.

"I was being stupid babe. I miss you," he whispered still clutching her tightly.

"Well I don't miss you. In fact I am totally over you so let go," she said.

"I know you miss me babe come on," he said as he began to pull her towards Tim's parent's home office.

"Let go of me," she said. She could barely hear herself over the loud music and people. He dragged her into the room without anyone noticing and shut it behind them. Once they were in the room he turned to her a grin on his face.

"I've been watching you all night," he told her.

"Yeah slightly creepy," she said as she tried to walk toward the door. He stopped her, a grin on his face.

"Listen the only reason I didn't totally make a scene out there was because I didn't want to embarrass you but if you don't move your ass I am going to..." she said as her head started to hurt again.

"You know Izzy you should have paid attention to health class. Remember what they always taught us…never leave your drink unattended. Poor little Izzy wasn't listening though and now she needs to be taught a lesson," he interrupted.

"What are you talking about," she asked as she leaned against Tim's father's desk her head now causing her to close her eyes in pain as her vision grew fuzzy.

"Poor little Izzy. Don't worry I'll take care of you," he muttered as he grew closer his hands on her waist.

"Let go of me," she whispered as she tried to push him away but failing as her vision worsened and the pain in her head began to cause her to cry.

"Don't worry I will take care of you Izzy. I'll make everything all right," he whispered as she started to lose conscious.

**(A/N-I told you something big would happen but I will clear up exactly what happens next chapter. You all thought it had to do with Andrew and Casey...I tricked you. This will change everything and everyone in some way. This will not be a fic where Casey runs to Andrew because of this though. more drama to come. Please review!!)**


	11. The Worst Look is the one of Pity

**Disclaimer-I own nothing…**

**Chapter 11**

She lay there on Tim's couch in his parent's home office for one hour after she woke up. Sweat and blood covered her body. Her memories were sketchy but she remembered enough to cause her to cry. She remembered when she first came in here, when she woke up right in the middle and had tried to push him off her earning a hit on the head with something. She remembered giving up. Something that was supposed to be part of her becoming a women, a gift she had guarded and waited to give away to someone she loved had been taken away from her and the only thing she could think of was how was she going to look her father in the eye and tell him what had happened. She couldn't hear music anymore but she could hear people talking as she lay there curled up in a ball. Her heart was beating fast and she lay there listening to the sound of it. She wanted to erase any memory of tonight from her mind. She wanted to go home and crawl into her parent's bed like she used to when she was little. The door opened slowly and someone peeked in turning on the light. Isabella didn't look up instead remained curled up her eyes closed tightly but the person realized she was there.

"Izzy oh my god Izzy," she heard Laura say. She felt Laura shake her lightly and she ignored her as tears fell down her face.

"James! James call an ambulance something is wrong," Laura yelled. Izzy didn't want the cops involved because that meant her parents would know, and her brothers and sisters and worse Robert. She hadn't thought about him at all and now the thought made her stomach toss causing her to want to puke even more then she already did.

"It is going to be okay Izzy I promise," Laura said softly.

"It's never going to be okay," Izzy whispered. She heard the ambulance moments later and soon she was being set on a stretcher. She was forced to open her eyes as they talked to her but the only thing she could do was turn to Laura and puller her close so she could whisper in her ear.

"Please don't tell my dad please," she begged.

"Izzy," Laura said as Isabella closed her eyes.

**DASEY**

Derek had been through a lot with his kids. He had been to the hospital many times because of various accidents like the time both twins had managed to break their right arm or the time Danny fell out of a tree. He was sleeping when he got a call that changed the hospital for him. All his visits had never been anything that serious but receiving a call from his daughter's best friend this late was enough to shake him up but hearing that something had happened to his Izzy was enough to give him enough energy equal to three cups of coffee. He sat up and turned on the light grabbing a pair of jeans.

"Casey wake up," he said loudly but she simply turned over.

"Casey get up now!" he said. She sat up looking at him frowning.

"Derek what are you doing?" she asked sleepily.

"Izzy is at the hospital. Laura just called we have to go," he told her as he walked out of the room. He went over to Madi's room and barged in turning on her light. He went over to her bed and woke her up as gently as he could.

"Madi kiddo I need you to wake up," he said.

"What's wrong?" she said.

"Mom and I have to go to the hospital and I need you to watch the kids. Wake up Matt too. I don't know when we will be back but I will call soon," he told her. He left to leave the room but she called after him.

"Wait dad what happened? Is Izzy okay?" she asked.

"I don't know what happened yet but we will call you. Wake up Robert too okay," he said as he left her room. He walked into the hall and saw Casey coming out her face pale and worry across her face.

"Let's go," he said.

**DASEY**

Madison liked to think that under pressure she could be very cool and reasonable but nothing like this had ever happened. She woke up Matt who had listened to what she said and followed her downstairs silently. She went downstairs to Robert's room and woke him.

"What's wrong," he muttered.

"They left…my mom and dad to go to the hospital. Something happened with Izzy," she said. This woke him right up and he grabbed a shirt pulling it on.

"What happened?" he asked his voice urgent.

"I don't know my dad said he would call," she said turning to go back upstairs. He followed her and they went into the kitchen where Matt was.

"What do you think happened?" Matt asked.

"I don't know. She was going to Laura's," Madi answered.

"She's probably fine," Matt said but this didn't make any of them feel better. Madi looked over at Robert whose face was filled with worry. She was surprised because she was used to Robert looking so cool and causal but the look on his face spoke words that he had never dared say and she had feeling the suspicions that she had had for a couple weeks were true. Something was definitely going on between her sister and Robert.

**DASEY**

When they got to the emergency room Derek and Casey were both nervous and scared. The first person they saw was Laura sitting in a chair looking so small and scared. Casey rushed over to her immediately.

"Laura what happened?" he told her.

"We were at Tim's house at a party," Laura admitted.

"What?" Casey exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry. It was only supposed to be a couple people but it always ends up being more but we went anyway. When people were starting to leave James and I looked for Izzy but we couldn't find her. We looked forever and finally I looked in Tim's parent's home office and she was lying on the couch. She had blood on her…I am so sorry," Laura said. Derek went past them and up to the desk.

"I'm looking for my daughter Isabella Venturi," Derek said his hands shaking.

"The doctor just finished up with her. He should be right out and then he can talk to you," the nurse told him. He hated the look she gave him. It was a look of pity and it made him sick because he knew she knew something he didn't. The doctor came out in a few minutes but it seemed as if it was hours.

"Mr. and Mrs. Venturi?" the doctor said. Derek nodded and walked over to him with Casey following.

"I examined your daughter and spoke with her. It seems that the party she was at had alcohol and your daughter was drugged. She left her drink alone and someone used that opportunity to drug her. We checked her systems and we did find traces of GHB which is Gamma Hydroxy Butrate. I am really sorry I have to tell you this but your daughter was raped," the doctor told them. His ears were listening as the doctor told them that she had identified who did it but his heart was racing.

"Can we see her?" Derek asked not caring that he had interrupted him in the middle of a sentence.

"Umm yes. She is in that room," he told them. Derek pushed past him and quickly went into the room. Izzy his little baby was laying on the hospital bed a bandage across her head where she had been hit with something. Her eyes were glazed over and her hands were shaking in her lap. He walked over to this side of her bed and she turned to look at him. Her blue eyes filled with sadness, shame, and fear.

"Daddy I'm so sorry," she said before she started to cry. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her kissing her head.

"Everything is going to be okay. I promise," he whispered.

**(A/N-I liked this chapter. Maybe it is because it is late and I am really tired but I liked it so I hope you did. You wanted drama here you go. This is going to change a lot of things so get ready. Next chapter Dasey drama and Isabella drama!! Please review!!)**


	12. Space

**Disclaimer-I own nothing…**

**Chapter 12**

Telling your children that their sister was raped was hard. There was no way to say it nicely. Derek and Casey had decided to tell Riley, Sophia, and Danny that she had been hurt but Madison, Matthew, and Robert would get the truth. As soon as Casey and Derek got home with Isabella Derek brought her upstairs so she could sleep. They sat down the little kids first then told them they had to speak to the older kids alone what they didn't count on was Danny spying. They had just finished telling the twins and Robert when they heard a voice form the living room doorway.

"What is rape?" Danny asked meekly.

"Danny we told you to go upstairs!" Casey said looking at her son. Madi and Matt's faces both had the same pale shocked look while Robert looked shocked. If you looked close enough you could see the anger, sadness, and pain that was flashing in his eyes.

"Danny come here," Derek said and Danny walked over to his dad who was sitting on the couch next to Casey.

"What happened to Izzy?" Danny said.

"Izzy was hurt by someone who did really bad things to her but she is going to be okay. We are going to take care of her and she will be fine," Derek told his son.

**DASEY**

To bad wishful thinking didn't cure anyone because if it did Isabella would be fine but two weeks after the incident it seemed as if things had only gotten worse. Isabella barely spoke to anyone, was avoiding Robert, wasn't eating half as much as she should, and seemed to be spending more time in her room then ever. She was becoming more and more withdrawn and her parents were handling it two different ways. Derek was denying that anything was wrong while Casey was worrying herself to the point of insanity.

"Derek we have to do something," Casey said as she paced in the kitchen. He was leaning against the counter watching her.

"Casey she is going to be fine we just need to give her some space," Derek replied.

"No, we need to get her to talk about all this. If she keeps all these emotions bottled up who knows what she is going to do," Casey exclaimed.

"She isn't you Casey," Derek said, his voice soft.

"Excuse me?" Casey said stopping in her steps. She turned to look at him her face filled with surprise and anger.

"She isn't you. She isn't going to start drinking or do something stupid. She is too smart for that," Derek explained.

"Well I like to think I was pretty smart back then," Casey said.

"You were a teenage girl who was acting out because you were going through an ordeal that to you made seem bigger than it really was. You overreacted," Derek said.

"Fuck you," she said. Her voice was low and filled with anger surprising Derek. She gave him one last look and walked out of the kitchen leaving him stunned.

"Where are you going?" he called after her.

"I'm going to make a call," she yelled back the anger still in here voice.

The next day after lunch Casey told Isabella to go put on her sneakers and get ready to leave. Isabella didn't argue instead went upstairs to get her shoes while Derek looked at Casey confused.

"Where are you two going?" he asked her.

"I am taking her where she can talk to someone. To someone who isn't going to deny that something is wrong," Casey answered standing up. She grabbed her purse and went out to the front hallway with Derek following. Isabella came down the stairs and went right outside while Casey turned to look at Derek.

"I called Paul and he said he would talk to her. He is doing some special therapy stuff for the school. Whether you want to believe it something is wrong with our daughter and I for one don't want her to end up overreacting as you call it," Casey said before she turned around and left slamming the door behind her.

**DASEY**

Isabella had met Paul many times but she had never been in the setting that she was in now with him. He was behind a desk watching her scrutinizing her every move with her on the other side trying not to betray any emotion she may feel. When her mom told her she thought it would be a good idea if Isabella came to talk to Paul she had wanted to refuse but from the look on her mother's face she knew it would be useless.

"So Isabella what do you want to talk about?" Paul asked her.

"I don't care," she answered.

"Okay then I will start. First you should know that whatever you tell me will be between me and you. I will not tell your parents anything we discuss," he told her and she nodded.

"I know," she replied.

"Good good," Paul said.

"I don't want to talk about it okay," she told him.

"Fine we can talk about anything you want," Paul told her.

"How did you meet my mom? I mean no offense but it is kind of weird that my mom is like best friends with her high school guidance counselor," Isabella asked.

"Well I meet you mother when she was probably about the same age as you I think only a couple month older and she had just been through a pretty stressful time in her life like you have," Paul explained.

"What happened to her?" Isabella dared to ask wondering if he would tell her the truth. He studied her for a few moments unsure.

"When your mother was entering her freshman year she, your aunt Lizzie and your grandmother moved to live with your grandfather, your uncle Edwin and your aunt Marti. You of course know that part. When she entered high school she met Patrick. They dated from freshman year to the middle of sophomore year. The reason they didn't last longer was because he passed away from leukemia in the January of their sophomore year. Your mother was very young and very in love and it shook her very hard. She was also having problems with your grandmother at this time which didn't help the situation at all. Your mother tried to rid herself of her feelings in the completely wrong way by drinking. She drank as much as she could without anyone noticing. But when that wasn't enough she tried to kill herself. Luckily her mother found her in time and she was okay but that was when your grandmother sent her to live with your father. You know the rest I assume," Paul said.

"She never told me any of this. Why?" Isabella said.

"I think your mother didn't want you to look at her differently. She didn't want you to be disappointed. But I believe that that experience is what drove her to bring you to see me. She doesn't want you to hurt yourself the way she did," Paul explained.

"I won't do that I swear I just don't want to talk about this…not yet," Isabella told him.

"How about we meet in three days and then try again," Paul offered.

"I guess that works," she said.

"Okay then until we meet again," he said a grin on his face. She got up and walked out of the room waving goodbye before she shut the door. He sat in his chair in silence the grin still on his face. He couldn't help but think that Isabella would be a little harder to crack then Casey who had willingly let go. He knew though that he was up for it. He had lived through Casey and that was an ordeal that nothing could top or so he thought.

**DASEY**

"You shouldn't have done that without talking to me first," Derek said to Casey later that night as he lay in bed next to her.

"Well I thought it was a good idea and I wasn't the only one either," she answered annoyed.

"Who thought it was a good idea?" Derek asked.

"Your mother for one, Jill, and Andrew," she said.

"Wait Andrew? Why the hell are you talking to him about our business," Derek exclaimed.

"Because at least he listens. All you want to do it deny that anything is wrong when everything is wrong. She isn't the same person anymore," Casey said.

"She is fine," Derek muttered.

"Have you looked at her? I mean really looked at her. She is falling apart right in front of us and you just want to let it happen," Casey said. He didn't say anything instead turned on his side facing away from her.

"Yeah that is real mature Derek," Casey mumbled as she laid down shaking her head. Meanwhile downstairs Robert was finally getting what he had wanted for the past two weeks and that was a room with just Isabella in it.

"Hey," he said as he leaned against the kitchen doorway looking at her. She looked up at him surprised.

"Hi," she said softly. He walked over to her stopping a foot away.

"You've been avoiding me," he stated.

"I'm sorry I just need some space right now," she told him.

"From me?" he asked hurt obvious in his voice.

"From everyone," she said.

"I just don't understand," he admitted.

"I'm sorry," she said as she looked at him.

"Don't be sorry you didn't do anything wrong," he said as he walked closer to her. He reached out and cupped her cheek as tears fell down her face, the first since that night.

"Hey don't cry please don't cry," he said and she walked the last few steps letting herself fall against him. He wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly against him.

"It's okay Iz," he whispered into her ear.

"I just want to forget it. That's all I want," she said. The pain in her voice killed him, making him sad and angry at the same time. Sad for the pain she was going through and angry at the person who had done this to her.

"You are going to be okay I promise. Don't worry I'll take care of you," he promised and she nodded her head against his chest.

"You know for someone who wanted space you are pretty close to me right now," he joked and from it he earned a laugh. She pulled her face away from his chest and looked at him a small smile on her face.

"Much better I like you smiling and talking to me. Moody Izzy is no fun at all," he said and her smile widened.

"There is my Izzy," he said a grin now on his face.

"Your Izzy?" she remarked.

"Well yeah my Izzy," he exclaimed, "that is the only way it should ever be said."

**(A/N-Hope you liked. Isabella isn't you know fine now that was just some fluff and her getting a little better but next chapter is my favorite so far because I bring in a new character that is a friend of Robert's and I just love it. Also someone will find out about Robert and Izzy actually two people. Please review because I want to post like in the next couple days because I love and can't wait for the next chapter and it is already done so I am just waiting for you!! Review!!)**


	13. Nice to Meet You

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**AN-I wanted to let you know that you all are awesome. I know random but I am bored lol. Oh and I updated today because of two people. One is **rchlmusicforlife **who caught up after having to finish Broekn Pieces first and reviewed for every chapter of this story so far. The reviews were wodnerful too. Also to **SimplyShelbySJL **who updated for one of my favorite stories The Pact. So thanks to them and to everyone because you are all awesome!!**

**Chapter 13**

"My mom is going to be here in like five minutes," Isabella informed Robert who nodded his head. His eyes were closed as he sat next to her on the couch. He had his arm around her shoulders casually while she sat staring at him.

"What are you doing," she asked him.

"Thinking," he answered.

"About what?" she asked.

"Stuff," he said.

"I don't want to go," she told him.

"Liar," he replied.

"What?" she said.

"You heard me. I think you secretly can't wait to go. I mean you keep complaining about it but I think you love having someone to talk to," he explained his eyes still closed.

"You know that you can always talk to me if you need to," he said when she was silent.

"I know," she said softly.

"Good I was just making sure," he told her. He finally opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Hi," he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Hello," she said.

**DASEY**

"So," Paul said.

"Still don't want to talk about it," she told him.

"Fine what do you want to talk about it?" Paul asked her.

"How about you talk about something," she said.

"No thanks," he declined.

"Fine," she said. She sat there tapping her foot on the floor staring at him.

"You want to talk about your family," he asked.

"What is there to talk about? They are the same people they were before. Although Danny has been being extremely nice to me, Madi is afraid she is going to say something wrong around me, and something is wrong with my parents," she said.

"What do you mean by something is wrong?" Paul asked.

"They have been fighting and well you know they don't really seem like they are the same," she tried to explain.

"Well when something happened like this it can change everyone especially the parents. I am sure they are fine though. Your parents love each other very much they will work out whatever is going on," Paul assured her.

"Yeah sure," she said.

"So how is stuff with you? I mean your love life. Were you dating someone before you were raped?" he asked her. She was surprised by the question and hearing him saying that she was raped out loud threw her off.

"You know my dad refuses to say it. I mean that I was raped. I get this weird feeling that he really doesn't want to talk about it. He keeps saying everything is going to be okay and that really bugs me too because he acts like it wasn't a big deal like it is something that can just be forgotten. It can't though…I can't just forget it happened because it did," she said.

"Have you talked to him about it?" he asked.

"I…I can't talk to him about it. He doesn't want to," she said.

"If you want to talk about this with him then do it. Sit him down and let your feelings out. Bottling them up only does harm Isabella," he told her.

"I could talk to my mom but it's weird. I mean she is my mom and talking about it with my dad would be weird but I just want him to stop denying it," she said.

"Who do you feel that you could talk to about this," he said.

"Well you I guess and…Robert," she answered.

"Robert. Wait Robert is the kid that moved in with your house," Paul said and Isabella nodded her head.

"He is seventeen right?" Paul asked and she nodded her head again. He stared at her for a few moments and she looked away.

"Okay I am not playing this game again. I did it with your mother and I refuse to do it again. Tell me are you or are you not dating him?" Paul demanded.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Oh don't be coy. I know something is going on with you two," Paul said.

"What if there was," she said.

"Then we would have to talk about it," he told her.

"You love to talk about everything don't you?" she said.

"Yes I do," he answered.

"Fine let's talk. Robert and I have been dating for a while and at first after it happened I didn't to him about it well I didn't talk to him at all. But a couple days ago I did talk to him and well we are fine now I guess," she said.

"What do you mean I guess," he said.

"I guess we are fine geesh cranky much?" she said.

"Actually I am very cranky," he admitted.

"You want to talk about it?" she said.

**DASEY**

"Nothing compares to a quiet evening at home," Madi sang while Matt watched annoyed.

"Okay that is so not how the song goes at all," Matt said.

"Do you even know what I am singing?" she asked.

"Crushcrushcrush by Paramore," he answered and she rolled her eyes. Isabella laughed from where she sat next to Matt on the couch. Robert walked into the room then and Isabella looked up.

"Where have you been?" she asked her.

"Around hey idiot get in here," Robert said. A guy who looked the same age as Robert walked in then. He was tall, had brown curls, and a huge smile.

"Nice place," he said.

"Yeah. Isabella, Madison, and Matthew this is Craig," Robert said.

"Hey," Craig said grinning.

"Hi," they said.

"He is going to crash here for a couple days and don't worry I already asked your parents they are cool with it but we have something to go do so we will see you all later," Robert said.

"Bye," Isabella said and he looked at her. He winked at her and walked out of the room.

"It was very nice meeting you all and I looked forward to getting to know you even better," Craig said before he followed Robert.

"Where do you think they are going?" Madi asked.

"Who knows and who cares," Matt answered.

"You know Craig is really cute," Madi said and Izzy laughed.

"Not to mention way too old for you," Izzy said and Madi smiled.

"I can dream can't I," Maid said. Meanwhile outside Robert and Craig were climbing into Craig's' car that he had used to drive there.

"She's cute," Craig remarked to Robert referring to Isabella.

"Yeah," Robert said turning on the radio.

"So give me the details what are we doing?" Craig said.

"We are going to take care of business," Robert said smirking.

"You know I miss this. Me and you getting into to trouble," Craig said grinning.

"We aren't getting into trouble we are taking care of business," Robert said.

"Anyway you spin this we are getting into some kind of trouble," Craig said as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Whatever you say turn down this street," Robert told him.

"No matter how much you try to change you will always be Spinner to me," Craig said.

"Dude please don't call me that. I am not that person anymore," Robert said.

"You can run but you can't hide. You will always be Spinner. I don't know who Robert is. Spinner and I are going out to beat some kid's ass. Robert doesn't beat some kid's ass now Spinner he does in fact if I remember he does more than beat some kid's ass. Spinner is the man, Robert is very uncool," Craig said.

"Turn down this street," Robert told him.

"I mean I can understand that you want to clean up a little I mean taking a shower very now and then is great but changing everything is just lame dude," Craig said.

"Okay go down this street and park at the end of it," Robert told him. When Craig did this he shut off the car and looked at Robert who was looking down the next street a serious look on his face. Some might think he was thinking but Craig saw the anger in his eyes. He knew what was going on because he knew Robert.

"So when is the trial," Craig asked.

"Two weeks. He's out on bail," Robert said.

"So what's the plan?" Craig asked.

"We wait until he gets home and then take care of business," Robert said carelessly.

"He doesn't know who you are?" Craig asked.

"Nope which makes this so perfect," Robert said grinning.

"Damn this is going to be good," Craig said.

"I'm only doing this for her. The judge won't do shit for her because he is a minor," Robert said trying to make their actions seem okay.

"Don't worry Spin I get you. The judge and those lawyers won't do shit we are just taking care of business," Craig said.

"Yeah," Robert said.

"Hey is that him?" Craig said after a few minutes when a couple houses a car pulled up to a house.

"Yep let's go," Robert said as he got out of the car. Craig got out too singing as they walked.

"Taking care of business!" Craig sang laughing afterwards.

"God I missed you Spin," Craig said as they walked closer to Jeremy who was walking out of his car. It was dark out perfect for Craig and Robert because Jeremy wouldn't suspect what was going to hit him or who.

"I missed you too Craig now let's take care of business," Robert said smirking.

"Hello Jeremy it is a pleasure to meet you!" Craig said grinning as they walked over to him. Jeremy turned to look at him and was met with Robert's fist.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! I did. This chapter was to show some of Robert more than anything. I stole his nickname from Degrassi because I couldn't help myself and I stole Craig because I love him...who doesn't though. Next chapter is more Robert, Izzy, and Craig. Next chapter something happens involving those three and Casey and Andrew. And Robert and Craig will not get caught because Jeremy will not file a complaint with the police so don't worry about that. Please review!!)**


	14. Day of Discovery

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**A/N-I have something to tell you all. I, Brianna, have gotten….a beta reader. I decided my story was good but a little rough around the edges sometimes. So my beta reader is tennisplayerx33 and I think she did a wonderful job!! So Thank you to her and thank to all of you for just being wonderful! Oh I have even more news!! I have recruited a wonderful writer/trailer creator to make me a trailer on youtube for this story!! The person in question is ****SimplyShelbySJL****. When she is done and puts it up I will let you all know the link and stuff. I am very happy right now so much good news. Here is the next chapter!!**

**Chapter 14 **

Isabella woke up late the next morning and when she went downstairs her mom had already taken the little kids out, her dad was at work, and the twins were at soccer practice. Craig was there though sitting in the kitchen eating cereal.

"Hello," she casually waved her hand at him.

"Hey," Craig said grinning.

"You and Robert got in late last night."

"Yeah. Me and Spin had some stuff to do. You know guy stuff," Craig smirked knowingly.

"Spin?"

"Oh Robert's nickname is Spinner. Back in the day Robert as you call him was a crazy guy." Isabella frowned slightly as she noticed Craig's smirk grow larger.

"Really?"

"Yep. Spinner is the guy every one loved because he would always help you in a jam and now I am here just returning the favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"Oh, well, I can't tell you that," he said grinning.

"Why not?" she asked.

"You know some guy code about not telling some stuff to girlfriends. And since you are Spinner's girlfriend…well…" Craig said.

"Wait he told you about us?" she said.

"Spinner and me are best friends so of course he told me," Craig said.

"Spinner and I," she corrected him and he frowned.

"Sorry my mom is an English teacher," Isabelle noticed him smile at that, "But…umm what kind of stuff did Spinner help you with?"

"Don't worry about it," Craig said as Robert walked into the room looking tired. He wasn't wearing a shirt, which distracted her slightly, but she managed to keep her wits about her.

"Come on I want to know," she whined and even as she said it she realized how childish she sounded.

"Really it is nothing you need to worry about," Craig assured her.

"What are you two talking about?" Robert asked.

"Nothing," she told him.

"Where is everybody?" Robert asked.

"Out," she answered and he nodded his head. He walked over to her and kissed her quickly.

"So where were you last night," she asked him as he walked towards the fridge.

"Out," he told her.

"Out where?" she asked.

"Outside, around, you know out there," he told her causing Craig to laugh and her to roll her eyes.

"So what is the plan today Spinner my man," Craig asked Robert who shrugged.

"I think we should go to the mall," Isabella said.

"Who said you are going anywhere with us," Robert asked.

"I did," she said smiling.

"Mall it is!".

**DASEY**

The three teens were walking through the mall about three hours later. Isabella was probably the happiest Robert had seen her in a couple weeks. Part of this was because Craig was entertaining her by telling her stories about Robert and him when they were younger.

"I really don't remember it happening like that," Robert said as Isabella laughed.

"Well it did," Craig insisted.

"Don't listen to a word this guy says he is full of it," Robert warned Isabella.

"I actually believe him!" Isabelle chuckled.

"Oh come on. Craig is crazy I mean really he is out there," Robert tried to tell her.

"Yet I believe him."

"I like this one Spin, she is a keeper," Craig said putting him arm around Isabella's shoulder.

"I know," Robert said softly prompting Isabella to look at him. He smiled at her and she blushed.

"You two are so adorable it makes me want to take a picture or gag," Craig said causing Isabella to laugh. Robert rolled his eyes and gave Craig a look.

"Is that my mom?" Isabella said stopping abruptly. Robert and Craig looked in the direction she was looking and saw Casey sitting in the middle of the food court with Andrew. They looked like they were having a serious talk.

"What is she doing here?" Isabella asked no one in particular, "And where are my annoying siblings?"

"Probably at your grandmother's," Robert said.

"But why is she here and with him?"

"Maybe they are just having lunch," Craig added in.

"But my dad doesn't like him. That much was obvious when I brought him up at dinner," Isabella said.

"Iz you are over thinking it," Robert told her.

"Why is she out with him? I don't understand this!"

"Iz let's go," Robert said.

"No, I am going to find to what she is doing right now," Isabella said.

"Isabella stop! You can't butt into her business, this won't end well," Robert said grabbing her wrist to stop her from walking over there.

"She's my mother I can butt into her business all I want!" Her voice raising just a decibel.

"Izzy please let's just go," Robert said.

"Yeah I am not that good at confrontations," Craig added causing Robert to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Isabella said.

"Nothing just irony," Robert said as he guided her away from Casey and Andrew.

"What is so ironic about this?" Isabella exclaimed.

"Nothing. Okay babe let's just go," Robert told her and Craig started laughing.

"I really want to know what you two are laughing about?" Isabella said.

"Don't worry about it Isabo."

Meanwhile in the food courts Casey and Andrew were continuing their conversation.

"I don't know if you really care what I think but I personally feel you did the right thing," Andrew told a worried Casey.

"She seems to be so much better since she first started talking to Paul," Casey mentioned and he nodded his head.

"But with the trial coming up I am just worried I guess," Casey admitted.

"Don't be Casey. You are a great mother and anyone who looks at your kids can tell that," Andrew assured her.

"I've been thinking a lot about what you said that time at lunch with Frankie," Casey told him.

"Oh God don't remind of that day. I was being an ass to you." Casey smirked as Andrew blushed shamefully.

"But the truth is sometimes I feel like I did miss some stuff you know by getting pregnant so soon and everything," Casey admitted surprising Andrew.

"It's okay to regret things. We all have regrets…"

"I don't regret having Isabella I just wish sometimes that I had waited," Casey sighed, "If I could do it all over and wait but still have the same girl I have now, I would."

"Well I have always thought that things happen the way they do for a reason."

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

"Well I think things happen for no reason at all and other times they happen to teach us a lesson," she told him.

"What lesson have you learned lately?" he asked her.

"The person you marry isn't always the person who you end up with in the end because sometimes they change so much that you can barely recognize them but what you do see _scares you_," she said softly.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it. Next chapter is Isabella/Robert stuff, Paul time, and something else i forget lol. Please review!!)**


	15. Love is a Crazy Thing

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**A/N-MAJOR NEWS!! The youtube trailer for this story is up thanks to ****SimplyShelbySJL****!! I have the link on my profile page so please go give it a look and comment on it. She def. deserves some kudos for it because I think it is great!! So thank you to you SimplyShelbySJL you are wonderful. Here is a new chapter for all you.**

**Chapter 15**

Isabella couldn't sleep anymore. It was 3 AM in the morning. The day, night, whatever after Robert, Craig, and her had gone to the mall. This was no surprise to her that she was still up; she hadn't been able to sleep that well for a while now. When she told Robert he had told her to count sheep but that didn't work. Every time she fell asleep she would have the same nightmare over and over. She was starting to go crazy. She lay there blowing her hair off her face when she heard her door start to open slowly. She stayed in that position, fear stricken. She closed her eyes and willed the person to go away hoping it was her mom coming to check on her. The door opened even more and she knew it wasn't her parents. This knowledge caused her heart to beat faster. Every muscle in her body tensed up and she clenched the sheets tightly. If she turned her head and opened her eyes she would be able to see who it was, but fear stopped her. She bit her lower lip as she heard the door shut and the person come closer to her. She bit down so hard that she could taste blood as she lay there wondering if people could die of fear.

"Iz?" a familiar voice said and immediately her eyes flew open. She looked at Robert who was staring at her. She sat up and couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you okay?" he asked her and she nodded her head. She moved over in the bed and he sat down next to her laying down against her pillows his head next to hers. She wiped the blood off her lip and he watched her.

"What happened to you?" he asked her, his voice filled with concern.

"Nothing I was just being stupid."

"I'm thirsty," he told her and she laughed. He was so random and so perfect.

"Then why did you come all the way up here?"

"To check on you. To make sure you were okay," he told her and she smiled.

"Thanks."

"So you going to come downstairs with me to get something to drink?" he asked her.

"Fine," she said. He got up first and then she followed. They tiptoed down the hall but not quiet enough because Casey heard them. She waited a few minutes and followed them downstairs. Casey lingered outside the doorway of the kitchen so she could hear them.

"So Craig is a character isn't he?" Isabella said.

"Yes, he is quite a guy," Robert said.

"He told me that he came down here to help you out. He said he owed you a favor," Isabella said.

"Yeah what's your point?" Robert asked her.

"What was the favor? What did you ask him to?" she said.

"I was asking him to help me with something that's all," Robert told her.

"The night you and Craig went out Jeremy got beat up. Laura told me that she saw him and he looked really bad. Supposedly there were two guys who jumped him right when he got home. They warned him to stay away from me," Isabella said but this information didn't seem to bother Robert who shrugged.

"You know who did it? I think I might want to send them some flowers," he said with a smirk.

"I'm going to ask you something and I really hope you don't lie to me because as far as I know you haven't yet. Did you and Craig beat up Jeremy?"

"You want the truth. I was mad. I was pissed. You were hurting and nothing I could say or do would make it better so I did the thing I knew best. I took care of business. He hurt you so I was just doing the same to him. I wanted to kill him and that's why I brought Craig because he could stop me but I have to tell you it was pretty hard to stop Iz. I wanted to kill him because I knew no matter how many times I hit him he would never hurt the way you did. His wounds will heal but yours never will."

Isabelle put her hand to her mouth and stared at him in shock.

"I'm going to bed," Robert told her.

"I just don't understand," she stuttered. He stood in the doorway of the basement and talked so low that Casey could barely hear him.

"People do crazy things when they're in love, Izzy. I'm no exception…" Robert said before he walked down that stairs of the basement shutting the door behind him. Isabelle stood there shocked. Outside the kitchen Casey was wearing a matching look of shock.

**DASEY**

The next morning breakfast was quiet. Casey found herself staring at Robert who was staring at Isabelle who was staring intently at her plate. Craig was talking to Matt about a hockey team while Madi watched starting at Craig with a look of obvious admiration. Danny and Sophia were talking quietly about a booby trap while Riley sat in her chair quietly. Derek was staring at Casey every now and then opening his mouth as if he was going to say something but closing it before words could come out. Isabella looked up and immediately her eyes found Robert's prompting him to look down at his plate. Isabella sighed and looked over at Derek causing her to frown as he opened his mouth stared to form words but then closed it again.

"Dad are you okay?" she asked him and he looked at her.

"Umm…yeah I'm fine," he told her. She watched him and then looked at her mother. Isabella sighed realizing that her love life wasn't the only one that was spiraling out of control.

DASEY

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you Paul!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Well why don't you try me," Paul said.

"Well, I asked Robert if he and his friend beat up Jeremy and it was him! You know what he said? That people do crazy things when they are in love!"

"Wait a second, he was talking about you, right not Jeremy?" Paul asked.

"Are you trying to be funny? Of course he was talking about me but I mean I can't believe this," she said.

"Well he is a little more mature then you maybe that is why his feelings developed so fast."

"But I mean love! That is crazy!" she exclaimed.

"So you don't love him?"

"I didn't say that. I mean I like him a lot and I have never felt this way about anything but I mean, wow."

"Love is a strange thing. It can shock us when we discover it," Paul said.

"And my parents are not doing well at all. I saw my mom yesterday at the mall with this Andrew guy," she frowned reminiscing on the thought.

"Wait Andrew?" Paul said.

"Yeah, why do you know him?" she asked.

"Yeah he went to this school but I didn't know he was back. Keep an eye on him he was always bad news," Paul warned her.

"My dad isn't being that helpful either. He is still acting completely ridiculous."

"Have you tried talking to him?" Paul asked her.

"There are a billion kids in my house, there isn't time for that," Isabella said.

"Well take him aside and talk to him. It will help if you getting everything out in the open and let him know how you feel," Paul told her.

DASEY

Paul was walking her outside when her dad pulled up in his car to pick her up.

"Looks like you will have your chance to talk to him sooner then you thought," Paul said.

"Wish me luck," she said and he smiled as she walked over to the car and got in.

"Hello," she said to her dad.

"Hi," he said as he drove out of the parking lot.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Well very well actually. I think I might still see him even when school starts. I've been meaning to ask you are you going to the trial?"

"I am not sure. Are you?" he asked her.

"Yeah I think so. I am going to have to testify, so I probably kind of have to," she said to him.

"Oh yeah," he said.

"I hope you go. I want you to I mean maybe it will help you…"

"Help me what?"

"Stop denying it!" she yelled.

"Izzy, I am not denying anything," he objected.

"Yes you are Dad. You keeping acting as if ignoring this will make it go away but it won't. I was raped. That is the truth and you need to get it through your head. Fighting with mom isn't going to make it go away. I heard what you said about what happened to her and I can't believe you would say that to her. Paul told me what happened to her!"

"I wasn't thinking."

"That's the problem. You need to start thinking instead of talking," she said and he looked at her surprised.

"Geesh a little harsh don't you think," he said.

"Trust me dad you need it."

"Well thanks I guess."

"No problem. Now I have to fix my own problems," she stated.

"Anything I can help with?" he asked concerned.

"No, dad this is something I have to deal with all on my own, but thanks for the offer," she said.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! Next chapter something shocking will happen! We will find out something about Robert. Please review because we are so close to 200 hundred reviews!!)**


	16. Secret Life of Mine

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 16**

"Yeah…wow that is really cool Corey. Hmmm," Robert said into his cell phone. He was sitting on the grass with Craig next to him.

"Yep, four days sweetie. Ask mom to help you put it on your calendar okay?" Robert smiled into the phone.

Isabella had been home for a couple hours but had been avoiding Robert. Now as she walked up behind him she listened intently to his conversation.

"Okay Corey I love you….bye. Hey Cindy, listen Craig is going to pick you up but I am going to wait here….He can take her by himself he isn't dumb….Yeah Cindy fine…bye," he said. He hung up his phone and threw it a few inches in front of him.

"How is Corey?" Craig asked.

"Good…she's good. She was telling me about this doll that Marco must have brought her. She kept calling him Maco," Robert said.

"You know I looked up her name. You know what it means?" Craig said.

"It means God's peace," Robert answered.

"Weird huh? God's peace more like Robert's peace," Craig said grass he pulled up some grass and then let it fall slowly.

"Who names a girl Corey?"

"Cindy did. She liked it. Thought it was original," Robert stated.

"Well it is original."

"I like it," Robert grinned.

"Who's Corey?" Isabella asked then. Robert and Craig both turned around and Robert groaned before letting his whole body fall into the grass.

"She is this adorable three year old we know," Craig said grinning.

"Dude think of it this way maybe she can spend the night now that the cat is out of the bag," Craig tried to tell Robert who just put his hands over his face.

"Who is Corey?"

"Your parents already know if that helps. He told them a couple days after he moved here. They said if it came down to it she could even stay here. Isn't that nice?" Craig asked.

"Who is Corey!?"

"She's my kid. Cindy and I got together and it was a mess. We were young, stupid, and still stupid," Robert finally said.

"So you told them before me," Isabella said.

"I knew you wouldn't understand," Robert said softly.

"You have a kid and you didn't tell me! How can I understand!! You are my boyfriend remember?"

"Because you just don't get it. You don't get how I was but I am better now. I changed. Corey made me get things together," Robert said.

"Well I am so happy that you have things together, but you know what would make me even happier if you had told me from the beginning!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Yeah that would have been a real icebreaker. Hey I have a three year old daughter but I'm cute so that shouldn't matter right?" Robert said sarcastically standing up.

"Maybe it would have been nice to know. I feel like I barely know you sometimes!"

"You act like I hid it. You never asked," he exclaimed.

"Why in the world would I ask that?".

"Where we're from that is the first thing you ask. It goes are you single? Do you do drugs? Do you have any stalkers or kids?" Craig added.

"Be quiet," Robert said.

"Just trying to help," Craig said.

"I don't understand why you wouldn't tell me," she told him.

"I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with me," he told her.

"So you lied? You realize you just admitted it," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. She turned around and went back to the house leaving them there. She walked through the front door and up the stairs.

"I can't believe this!" she yelled. Casey looked up from the book she had been reading to see Derek walking into the living room.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Derek asked and Casey shrugged.

"Casey I was wondering if I could talk to you for a few minutes," Derek said feeling extremely awkward as he stood there. Casey sighed and put a bookmark in between two pages. She set the book down on the coffee table and turned to look at Derek. He sat nervously next to her and looked at her.

"First of all I am really sorry for what I said to you the other day. I never meant to hurt you Casey and I wasn't thinking which I am being told I need to do a lot of. The past few weeks have been hell. I have been having such a hard time with everything but I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I love you Casey. You and these kids are my life and I never want to make you feel otherwise," he said and she stared at him surprised.

"Derek that is really sweet, but why the sudden transformation?"

"Well I had a talk today with my own counselor," he told her smirking.

"Oh really?" Casey said smiling.

"Yep. She is a wise girl, wise beyond her years. Told me I need to stop talking and start thinking. She was right," he said.

"So who is this counselor?" Casey asked.

"Well she looks just like this wonderful, beautiful, sweet, and have I mentioned extremely sexy woman I know although she isn't sexy because she is my kid and will never be," Derek said.

"I see. So you are getting advice from Riley now," Casey teased.

"No, Isabella of course," Derek said.

"Oh. You two had a talk?" Casey said frowning.

"Yep," Derek answered.

"Well I am happy for you then. It is good to see you are getting over your little bout of whatever that was," Casey said smiling.

"You know I love you right?" he said suddenly serious.

"I know Derek. I love you, too," she said before she kissed him lightly. A light kiss wasn't what Derek had in mind though because he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap. She laughed when he did but he kissed her silencing her.

"Derek the kids are going to walk in any minute," she said pulling away for a moment.

"They'll live," he said, kissing her again.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! Next chapter more Dasey and more Robert/Isabella drama. And I was doing my hair the other day when I had this major thought and I am going to do something so crazy in this story actually I think two things. Please review!!)**


	17. Sorry

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**A/N-So I was on youtube watching the Whole Picture trailer for the billionth time when I saw that someone posted a video response with a trailer to Broken Pieces that story that came first. I saw it and it is great. i put the link up on my profile page so you can all see it. However I don't know which one of you made it so who is it lol?? It's mystery. Thank you to whoever you are although if you can tell me who you are iw ould be very happy.**

**Chapter 17**

"I want to kill him," Isabella said pacing in front of Paul's desk. She had insisted that her father bring her back to see Paul the same day she had found out about Corey, interrupting her parents make out session.

"I think you should sit down first of all," Paul told her.

"Sit down! Sit down...fine," she said sitting down in her chair.

"Good, now speak and try to do it a calm way."

"Well I am upset because the guy I have been dating has a daughter, which he neglected to tell me about!" Isabella fumed.

"Have you ever consider why he didn't tell you?"

"Because he is an idiot?"

"No. I was thinking something along the lines that he would be afraid of what you would think. From what you have told me I get the feeling that you two have lead very different lives and the lives we lead affect the choices we make. Along the way everyone makes a not so smart choice that he happened to do. Technically he never lied because it's not like you asked him if he had a kid," Paul explained.

"You were supposed to say Isabella you are right he was totally wrong!"

"Well did you what the truth or for me to lie," he asked.

"I wanted you to lie."

"Well I can't do that. I have to tell you the truth and I think you should go back and talk to him."

"And say what? It's okay you have a kid?"

"If you really care about him it won't matter," Paul told her.

"Really…hmm what is a refreshing take on this whole situation," she said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm is going to get you no where here here," he warned her.

"Oh by the way I took your advice with my dad it worked. I walked in on my parents in a full out make out session, so yeah that wasn't so great, but at least they ware doing better. I also talked to him about the trail and stuff. I think I got through to him," she said.

"So my advice worked once what's to say it won't work again?"

"Well, this is stupid advice!"

"Fine but being mad it isn't going to solve anything," he said.

"What am I supposed to say?" she said.

"How about you start with the simple things like what happened or can I see a picture," he offered.

"Or I could kill him," she said.

"I think that may be a little much," he said.

"Yeah I guess," she agreed.

"You know it seems this upsets you more than a lot of the things that have been happening," he thought aloud.

"I have no idea what you mean by that," she said.

"Yes you do," he said.

"I'm fine. I've moved on. The trial is next week and then I can just get that over with."

"Sure…"

"I think I am going to go now but I will try and handle the situation with as much dignity as possible," she told him standing up.

"You know you can't run away from this forever. Eventually we will talk about it," he warned her.

"You would be surprised at how good I am at running."

**DASEY**

"I have decided to handle this like an adult," Isabella said to Robert who was sitting next to Craig on his bed.

"Well I am glad to hear that," Robert replied.

"Shut up," she told him calmly and Craig started to laugh.

"You be quiet," Isabella said to Craig who immediately shut his mouth.

"First of all I do not appreciate being the last to hear about your kid. It is rude, inconsiderate and well, just bad," she told him.

"I'm sorry," he told her.

"I also don't like the fact that you feel you couldn't trust me. And I can't believe that you thought I would not want to date you just because you have a kid!"

"Well I figured that you wouldn't be cool with the whole kid in the wings thing," he said.

"And you obviously are uncomfortable with the idea," Craig pointed out.

"Shut up," Robert and Isabella said at the same time.

"Geesh," Craig said.

"I'm sorry okay. I should have told you. You are right and I am wrong," Robert told her and she frowned.

"You are just saying that because that's what you think I want to hear!".

"Well isn't it what you want to hear?" Craig pointed out.

"You are not helping," Robert told him.

"Sorry," Craig said as Robert turned to look at Isabella.

"What I want is the truth," Isabella said softly.

"I made some poor decisions. I wouldn't call it a mistake because I love Corey but I do wish things hadn't happened the way they did. Cindy and I were good friends before the whole incident and now things can never go back to the way they were but I am taking responsibility for the things I did," Robert told her.

"Well good, I am glad that you are," she said slightly stunned.

"I never meant to intentionally hurt you and I realize by not telling you the truth that is what I did, but I just wanted a shot with you," he said.

"Oh that is so sweet," Craig gushed.

"That was wicked sweet," Isabella admitted while Robert sat there with a grin on his face.

"Good job Spin. Great recovery!"

"So when is she coming?" Isabella asked.

"On Thursday," Robert told her.

"We have pictures," Craig said and she smiled.

"You want to see?" Robert asked.

"Actually I do."

"Well I have to say she is a cute kid! Of course she gets it from her uncle Craig," Craig told her as Robert got up and went to his desk.

"That must be it."

**DASEY**

"So," Derek said to Casey who was reading on the couch.

"What?" Casey continued to read.

"You busy tomorrow?" he asked her and she looked up confused.

"No…why?" she answered.

"Because I have the day off and I asked Isabella on the way back if she would watch the younger kids and she said yes. So I figured I could take my wife out on a date," Derek told her.

"A date?"

"Yes, a date. We haven't gone out just the two of us in a while and I figured why not," Derek said.

"Well I would love to go on a date with you," she said smiling.

"I knew you would say yes. I mean who could say no to me?" he bragged causing her to laugh.

"God I love you Derek," she said.

"I love you too."

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! Next chapter what Casey said will come back to haunt her as Derek returns to normal. Next chapter will be Casey/Derek centered. Please review!!)**


	18. Date Night

**Disclaimer-I own nothing…**

**Chapter 18**

"Come on," Derek said impatiently. He was standing at the front doorway shifting from one foot to another. He was dressed up for once in a pair of black slacks and a white button up shirt with a sport jackets on. Casey was talking to Isabella. She was wearing a knee length light green dress that fit her perfectly. He sighed as he watched her.

"Sorry," she said as she turned back to him and he smiled at her.

"It's okay but if we don't leave now our reservations will be useless but take your time," he said smiling at her playfully.

"I get it we have to go. You guys be good okay," Casey told the kids who were in the living room watching TV.

"Yep," Danny yelled.

"Don't worry mom they will be fine," Isabella assured her mother.

"Yeah Mrs. V we got it all taken care of," Craig said.

"Well okay we will see you guys later," Casey said.

"Yeah see you later…now come on," Derek said shepherding Casey out of the room.

"When is Craig leaving," Derek asked Casey as they walked to the car.

"Didn't you hear his big news? He misses Robert so much he is moving in with his aunt who lives a few blocks away. Now they can finish senior year together," Casey said as Derek opened the passenger door for her. She got in and he jogged around to the other side getting in.

"This means that Craig is not going anywhere," Derek concluded.

"Hey I like Craig. He's funny," Casey commented.

"Yeah I guess he is okay. You know Robert's kid is coming soon," Derek mentioned.

"Actually I have something to talk to you about. Concerning Robert and Isabella," Casey said.

"Oh no," he said as he drove out of the driveway.

"But it can wait a while," Casey said.

"Is it good or bad," Derek asked.

"Depend on how you look at it I guess," Casey said.

**DASEY**

"Look at this right on time," Derek exclaimed as they walked into the restaurant.

"I am never late," she told him.

"That is a lie if I ever heard one," he said laughing as they walked over to the hostess.

"When have I ever been late," Casey asked.

"I can think of many times," he said.

"Name three," she dared causing him to laugh.

"Well hello Casey and Derek," a voice said behind them. They turned to see Andrew standing there a smile on his face.

"Hey Andrew," Derek said his voice filled with annoyance.

"Hi," Casey said softly.

"I think I am going to get our table," Derek said.

"I'll be right there," Casey told him and Derek looked at Andrew then back at Casey.

"Fine," he said kissing her possessively before he went over to the hostess.

"So looks like you guys cleared things up," Andrew noted.

"Well I guess it just took a little push from Isabella and he is back to normal. He is being a lot more Derek now," Casey said.

"Good I'm glad," Andrew said.

"I shouldn't have said the things I said it was wrong of me. I love Derek I really do but sometimes we have rough patches. My feelings for him haven't changed and they won't," she said.

"It sounds like you are trying to warn me," Andrew commented.

"I'm just letting you know," she told him shrugging.

"Fine but just so I you know I'm not going to leave anytime soon," Andrew told her.

"I didn't say I wanted you to I am just saying," Casey told him.

"I heard you Casey loud and clear," he said and he turned away walking away.

"By the way you look beautiful," he told her turning to look at her one last time.

"Thank you," she said softly and he smiled quickly at her before leaving. She turned and went over to where Derek was sitting at a table.

"Hi," she said regarding her closely.

"Hi," she said smiling.

"You okay," he asked.

"Yeah I am great," she said before leaning across the table to kiss him.

**DASEY**

It was near the end of their 'date' and things were going great when Casey finally decide to tell him about Isabella and Robert.

"So did you know that Jeremy got beaten up?" Casey said and Derek smirked.

"You know who do it? I want to send them flowers," Derek said.

"Hmm well I think Robert and Craig would prefer something other than flowers," Casey said pretending go think about it.

"Wait what?" Derek exclaimed.

"Yeah apparently that is the reason why Robert asked Craig to come down here in the first place," Casey told him.

"Why would he do that," Derek asked frowning.

"Well love makes people do crazy things and he is no exception," Casey said.

"Wait what?!"

"Apparently for the past several weeks our daughter and Robert have been dating," Casey told him.

"I'll kill him."

"Now Derek think before you act irrationally," Casey said.

"I have thought and I want to kill him."

"Derek remember how we got together at least he is close to her age and he obviously cares about her a great deal," Casey pointed out.

"He has a kid Casey. He is seventeen years old. I knew this was a bad idea," Derek said.

"I was the one who said this was a bad idea!" Casey exclaimed.

"Whatever it doesn't matter. The question is what do we do?" Derek contemplated.

"I think we should let them know that we know and tell them there will be ground rules," Casey told him.

"So you think we should let them go alone with this little dating game," Derek said stunned.

"Derek he really cares about her and I have a feeling that her feeling are just as strong," Casey told him.

"Well we could kill him and tell her it was a terrible accident," Derek said.

"Derek don't say that," she said smiling nevertheless.

"Fine," he muttered.

"And we can't say she can't date him that will make her want to even more," Casey stated.

"Fine how about this we send her away. Sending her away doesn't look so bad on our part," Derek strategized.

"How about we talk to them?" Casey proposed.

"Then I kill him although he did take care of Jeremy for me," Derek pointed out.

"See look at how useful he is," Casey said as she stood up.

"I still want to hurt him," Derek told her and she laughed.

"Well I think you should hold off on that," Casey told him.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it. Next is the conclusion and Corey comes. Also some major news concerning Derek that will lead to a major breakdown. Please review!!)**


	19. Things We Do

Disclaimer- I own nothing…

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 19**

"Okay children to bed! Isabella and Robert remain seated," Derek announced as he walked into the living room of their house. The kids all got up Matt and Maid looked at Isabella who shrugged.

"What about me can I stay," Craig asked.

"Sure," Derek said. Casey walked into the room sitting down next to Craig. Isabella and Robert were sitting next to each other on the couch now nervous.

"Well it has been brought to my attention that something is going on with you two," Derek said. Isabella looked at Robert who paled but reached out and held onto her hand squeezing it lightly. Derek saw this and was slightly surprised as Robert looked at him his face filled with determination.

"Since I moved here I have had feelings toward your daughter. I acted upon them and it turned out that she had the same feelings toward me. We have been dating I guess you could call it for a while now. Now I realize that keeping it from both of you was not the right thing to do and I am sorry that we kept it from you but we felt it was the only way we would be able to see each other," Robert explained.

"Bravo bravo! Well said," Craig said slapping. Casey looked impressed while Derek looked confused. Isabella on the other hand was watching Robert with a look of amazement.

"I care for your daughter very much sir and I promise you that I will never hurt her," Robert said.

"So you aren't even going to deny anything," Derek asked.

"No, sir," Robert answered.

"And you care for Isabella?" Derek said.

"I can say without a doubt that I love her," Robert admitted.

"Oh my god!" a voice from the doorway said. They all looked over to see Madison, Matthew, Danny, and Riley standing there.

"No way," Matt declared.

"That is so gross," Danny exclaimed.

"Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness!" Sophia squealed.

"I love you too Robby," Riley said.

"He loves Izzy silly," Madison said.

"Really?!" Riley said.

"Upstairs now!" Derek said.

"Dad you are going to make us miss the best part," Sophia complained.

"Now please," Derek said. They heard the kids trudge up the stairs and all turned to look at Isabella and Robert. Robert was looking at Derek now but Isabella's glance was on Robert a profound look on her face.

"So you love her?" Derek said.

"Yes, sir."

"You know Rob this is just a lot to take in," Derek admitted.

"I understand completely sir and I respect whatever decision you make but I really hope that you will at least give us a shot," Robert said a pleading tone in his voice.

"You really are perfect aren't you?" Isabella finally said causing everyone to look at her. Robert was blushing now and trying not to grin. Craig and Casey exchanged knowing looks while Derek watched them.

"I love you too by the way. I told Craig but I made him promise not to tell you," Isabella admitted.

"Wait what?" Robert exclaimed.

"Yeah and I told your mom. I have a big mouth," Craig added.

"Oh my god you idiot!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Wait what is going on here?" Robert asked.

"I told him earlier. I wasn't planning on telling you in front of my parents but I figured might as well," she said smiling. A wide smile light up his face and she bit her lip trying not to laugh at the look on his face.

"You see this. This is what I have to put up with all the time," Craig said to Casey who couldn't help but laugh.

"Wait a second here!" Derek said causing everyone to turn and look at him.

"Okay first off if this is going to happen no sex," Derek stated.

"God dad you are so just ugh," Isabella said.

"I agree with Isabella I mean Mr. V sex is the best part of a relationship," Craig said.

"Deal," Robert said.

"Fine then also no kissing or holding hands or anything in front of me okay," Derek said.

"Yes, sir," Robert said.

"I'm making no promises," Isabella said.

"I think we made a lot of progress," Craig commented.

"Yes, I will agree on that point. Now I am going to bed and I expect you to all do the same. In separate beds," Derek said. Casey got up and went over to Isabella kissing her on the head.

"Come on Derek time to get the kids to bed," Casey said grabbing his arm.

"Craig watch them like a hawk," Derek said.

"Yes, captain sir," Craig joked.

**DASEY**

"Izzy," a voice said tugging on her arm.

"Go away," she said sleepily as she rolled in her bed.

"Seriously wake up," Craig told her.

"What do you want?!" she said sitting up.

"She's here."

"Who's here?" Isabella asked.

"Corey. I got her already and I figured that you would want to know. Spin, Corey, Sophia, Danny and Riley are outside right now," Craig informed her.

"Oh God I can't believe I slept that late," she groaned as she got out of bed.

"What am I supposed to wear?" she exclaimed.

"I doubt Corey will care but if you are trying to make Robert happy wearing nothing will do that," Craig commented.

"CRAIG!"

"Joking of course but seriously hurry up," he told her.

"Okay meet me back here in thirty minutes to see if my outfit is okay," Isabella told Craig.

"You have a three year old sister. How hard is it to put something on?" he exclaimed.

"This is different and I have to take a quick shower so go," she told him. He rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. He was back a half hour later and she was standing in front of her mirror a worried look on her face.

"I have a very bad feeling about today," she told him.

"Would you please stop it? Corey is three. She is going to love you so stop worrying," Craig insisted.

"Let's get this over with," Isabella sighed and Craig rolled his eyes. She walked down the stairs frowning with him following her. They went outside and Isabella stopped on the stairs looking at and his daughter. Corey was three, the same age as Riley, but a few months younger. She was a littler shorter and still had some of her baby fat. She had blonde curls and big green eyes. She looked a lot like Robert.

"She's so cute," Isabella said.

"She gets it from me," Craig told her. Robert looked up and his smile widened when he saw Isabella. He kneeled down and said something to Corey who nodded her head. He took her much smaller hand in his and led her over to Isabella and Craig. Isabella walked down the porch steps and met them there.

"Isabella this is my daughter Corey. Corey this is Isabella," Robert said. Corey looked up at Isabella smiling brightly.

"Hiya," she said and Isabella couldn't help but grin. Her feelings of nervousness were gone now.

"Hello," Isabella replied. From the window of the house Derek was watching this encounter a small smile on his face. He knew that Casey had been surprised with how easy he had taken Robert and Isabella being together but he couldn't help but feel that Iz deserved a chance to be happy. Or maybe he was doing it to make up for the lies he had told her, the lies that he had told his whole family. Lies that had began at the beginning of this summer and were growing larger by the moment.

_Flashback_

_June 3_

"_I'm sorry Mr. Venturi but the tests are quite definite," a doctor told Derek. He was in the oncology center of the hospital sitting in the office of a specialist he had been sent to._

"_There must be a mistake," Derek insisted again._

"_We performed a thorough investigation and you have acute myeloid leukemia. Now we can set you up on either radiation or chemotherapy but we will have to do it soon," the doctor told him._

"_I can't do this," Derek muttered._

"_Mr. Venturi you don't understand this is vital to your health," the doctor insisted._

"_I can't do this right now," Derek said getting up. He bolted from the office as the doctor called after him. Derek went home and told his family news, too bad it was the wrong news._

_Flashback ends_

Derek had eventually called the doctor back and had been putting off doing chemo for weeks but he was getting sicker by the moment. He had finally called the doctor the day after he found out about Isabella and Robert. The thing that had prompted him to do so was something Casey said. She had been talking about how cute it would be if Isabella and Robert got married and the only thing Derek could think about was whether he would live that long. He was scheduled to start chemo a few days after the trial which meant sooner or later he had to tell Casey.

"Derek," an upset sounding Casey said behind him. He turned to see her see her standing in the doorway. Her face was pale and her eyes were filled with anguish, anger, and confusion.

"What is this," she said her voice shaking as she help up a packet the doctor had given him the day before.

"I umm," Derek stuttered surprised.

"It was in your drawer which means you were hiding it from me. Why?" she asked fear evident in her voice.

"I got it yesterday from my doctor," he said his voice softly.

"Why Derek? Why would your doctor give this stuff to you? There were sheets on chemotherapy and leukemia. Why Derek?" she said.

"I was going to tell you," he said softly.

"Tell me what? There is nothing to tell me right? You're fine. You have to be I mean…" she stopped staring at him.

"He told me in June but I just didn't want to tell you," Derek admitted.

"Told you what?" she asked.

"I have acute myeloid leukemia. I am starting chemo after the trial," he told her.

"How could you not tell me," she said.

"I wasn't sure how to tell you. It never seemed like the right time," he said. She stood there and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Case," he said softly.

"No, don't come near me," she said.

"Casey," he pleaded.

"You intentionally kept this from me for weeks almost months. Derek we are a family. We are supposed to deal with this stuff together," she said.

"I was scared. I thought if I told you then it would make it even more real and I just wanted to forget," he told her. She softened slightly as tears fell down her face. She seemed to contemplate what to do but it didn't take her a few seconds before she had thrown herself into his arms sobbing.

**(A/N-I hope you liked it!! Next chapter telling the kids and a major breakdown!! Please review!!)**


	20. Fighting for Myself

**Disclaimer-I own nothing…**

**Chapter 20**

"We haven't had a family meeting in forever," Matt said as he squirmed on the couch next to Madi. On the love seat were Danny and Sophia while Robert was sitting in the armchair with Isabella sitting on the floor leaning against his legs. Craig was pacing, a worried look on his face. Riley was out with Abby who tearfully had talked to Derek then took Riley for the day.

"Oh my god what is taking so long," Isabella groaned.

"He's my god too," Craig added not really paying attention.

"Hello," Derek said walking into the room then with Casey. She immediately seemed to shift to the side letting Derek have everyone's attention.

"Well I have some news for everyone. Umm I have been actually waiting to tell you all at the right time and I guess now is it," he said nervously. Isabella felt weird. She had never seen her father look so nervous.

"I umm went to the doctors a few well actually it was in June and found out that I am sick," Derek told them.

"Like you have a cold," Sophia said.

"No, Soph sweetie not a cold. Well I guess it is kind of like a cold. A really bad cold that takes a lot of medicine to get rid of," he said.

"Sick with what?" Madi said her voice rising with a note of fear.

"Well what I have is called acute myeloid leukemia," he answered.

"You have cancer," Matt stated his voice cracking.

"Yeah," Derek said. The reactions were different. Matt's and Madi's face both paled and formed the same shocked look. Sophia looked confused while Danny seemed subdued. Craig had a serious look on his face for once. Robert looked upset while Isabella seemed as if she hadn't heard a word.

"I am going to do chemotherapy which is a lot of medicine being put into me using needles but everything will be fine. Hopefully this will work and I will get better. I might have to take off some work though," Derek told them. Sophia raised her hand then and Derek smiled slightly as he nodded his head towards her.

"If you are taking off some work does that mean you can play dollies with me," she asked and he laughed.

"Yeah sure," Derek said grinning. Isabella stood up then with her face contorted into an angry glare.

"There is nothing to laugh at. You are dying," she said causing shocked looks on everyone's faces.

"Isabella don't say that," Casey said.

"Well its true isn't it? I did a report on different types of leukemia remember? Not all of us are stupid dad. We realize it is more than a cold. Funny too that you always get on us about lying yet here you have been lying for weeks," she exclaimed.

"Isabella stop," Robert said standing up next to her.

"No! I can't believe you are defending him," Isabella exclaimed.

"I'm not defending him I am just telling you to stop okay not in front of the little kids," Robert told her.

"Well don't they deserve the truth? I mean isn't that what this was all about telling the truth for once. How about you mom you got anything you want to confess? Oh well then fine I'll do it for you. Guess what dad while you have been slowly dying mom has been cozying up to Andrew…again," Isabella said. Derek looked at Casey who looked shocked.

"Yeah we all saw you mom. Me, Craig, and Robert we were at the mall and saw you with that guy. So mom tell me or tell all of us how did it feel to find out that while you have been fucking someone on the side dad was dying? Did it make you feel good?" Isabella exclaimed. Everyone in the room looked shocked.

"Isabella Katherine Venturi," Derek said his voice low and angry.

"Oh don't even Dad because I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear any more of this bullshit. You can all just fuck off," Isabella said turning and running out of the room. Moments later the front door slammed loudly behind her. Everyone in the living room stood silently. They were all shocked at this outburst. Calm, sweet, little Isabella had turned into a cursing mean girl.

"Derek I've had lunch with him but I never-," Casey started.

"I know Case I know," Derek said looking at the doorway from which Isabella had just fled.

**DASEY**

She was running. Not running from anyone in particular just running. Maybe she was running from the guilt of her words. Words that now echoed in her head. It had started raining about an hour after she left home. It was now pouring yet still she walked. Her cell phone had been ringing almost the entire time since she had left home. A couple times she had checked and had seen that both her house, Robert and Craig were trying to reach her. It wasn't until she had been away for three hours that a foreign number was displayed on her phone screen. After it called a few times she realized it must not be a mistake. She answered it the fifth time unsure of why.

"Hello," she said softly into the phone.

"Isabella, its Paul," the voice said.

"Hi," she said.

"Where are you," he asked.

"On Woodrow Street," she told him.

"Isabella why are you there?" he asked her.

"Pick me up in five minutes I have something I have to take care of," she said. She shut her phone afterwards and walked toward a house directly in front of her. She knocked on it loudly and he answered. There stood Jeremy the person who had caused fear in her. Who had caused her to shut out people and managed to control her life without even being around.

"Well well look who came back for more," Jeremy said smirking.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore. You aren't going to control my life. I'm done with you," she said and he laughed.

"I don't need someone else to fight my battles I can do it for myself," she told him yet he still laughed. That is until she punched him square on the nose. He fell against the doorway of his house and she punched him again on the side of his head.

"You dumb bitch," he said. She moved closer and kneed him in the stomach causing him to follow to the ground. As the rain fell around them she kicked him again and again until she felt a pair of arms come around her and pull her away.

"Stop I just want to kick him…one more time that's it I swear," she gasped.

"No, Isabella it's time to stop," Derek told his daughter.

"No, dad you don't understand," she tried to tell him as tears fell down her face.

"Yes, I do," he said.

"No, you don't! Everyone says that but you don't. I just want to hit him. I want to wipe that stupid smirk off his dumb face. I want him be sorry! I want Whitney to admit what she saw so I don't have to say everything in front of you and mom!" Isabella screamed in front of Derek's parked car.

"Whitney? Isabella what are you talking about?" Derek asked.

"She was there dad. She saw everything and she won't even tell the truth. I knew she liked him but I thought I was her best friend," she said sobbing.

"But why didn't you tell me," Derek asked.

"Because I couldn't dad…I can't. I told the lawyer and said she was going to prove it. She called me yesterday and said that she had enough evidence to prove it but I don't think I can do this," Isabella said gasping for air.

"Izzy breath," Derek instructed her as he guided her to the car. He sat her down in the back seat as she struggled to breath.

"Izzy sweetie just stop okay. Breath that's all you have to do," he urged her but her face was growing paler by the minute.

"Shit," Derek said reckoning the signs of an anxiety attack.

"It's okay Izzy," he assured her as she blacked out.

**DASEY**

Isabella woke up a few hours later at the hospital in a bed. She sat up stiffly and saw Robert sitting in a chair next to Craig both sound asleep. On the other side was her dad also asleep. She leaned back into the bed thinking about the hours before she had passed out. She sighed softly as she tried to think of ways to say sorry to everyone.

"Well look who is awake," Casey said softly as she walked into the room. Isabella looked up and looked at her hands which were shaking.

"I'm sorry for everything I said," she said softly.

"I know," Casey said as she walked over to her bed. She slipped her hand into one of Isabella's.

"You had us all really worried Isabella. Craig and Robert were out looking for you in the rain but I guess they never thought to go there," Casey said.

"Did dad tell you about Whitney?" she asked.

"Yeah he did. Sweetie why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I was so ashamed and I just wanted to pretend the whole thing hadn't happened. Telling you would mean talking about it," Isabella answered.

"But isn't that easier that everything that happened today? You broke down today and it was the scariest thing that I have ever seen the whole time I have been your mother. I was so scared and worried. Robert was going crazy. I have never seen him that freaked out or Craig for that matter. Your dad not for a minute was upset about what you said. The whole time he was worried about whether or not you were okay," Casey told her.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"I know."

"Hey!" Craig exclaimed.

"Geesh loud enough," Isabella said.

"Craig shut up," Robert said sleepily.

"She's awake," Craig told him. Immediately this prompted Robert to sit up and open his eyes.

"Hey she is," he said a smile appearing on his face.

"I just said that," Craig exclaimed.

"Hi," Robert whispered.

"Hi," Isabella whispered back a smile playing at her lips. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly pulling back to lean his forehead against hers.

"I was so worried about you," he told her.

"I'm sorry," she said once again.

"Don't be. Just don't ever do anything like that again. I almost went crazy," he told her.

"I heard."

"Hey I was worried too," Craig interjected.

"Thanks Craig," Isabella said.

"Of course I think I was worried a little more than both of you," Derek said now awake. Isabella looked over at Derek who smiled.

"Now I am not admitting anything but I do want to say that you have a mean right hook," Derek said and Isabella smiled.

"Derek we do not endorse violence," Casey said.

"Course," Derek said winking at Isabella.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! Rest assured Isabella is grounded. Next chapter trial!! Please review!!)**


	21. Finish It and This

**Disclaimer-I own nothing…**

**Chapter 21**

"I don't want to do this," Isabella said as she stood nervously on the steps of the courthouse. She was scheduled to testify first thing and the judge was supposed to have her verdict today. The trial had been going on for several days now and was coming to a close. She stood wearing a black knee length pencil style skirt with a black button up top next to Craig and Robert who were both wearing suits. Although the suits were minus the ties and were not buttoned up. Casey and Derek were talking to the lawyer while they stood there.

"There they are," Craig said. They turned to see Jeremy, his parents and Whitney making their way up the courthouse stairs. It was all over myspace and facebook that Whitney and Jeremy went out.

"I can't believe she came," Isabella muttered.

"Don't worry about her," Robert said.

"Because she is going to get busted big time," Craig exclaimed. Isabella sighed and walked up the courthouse stairs. Robert jogged to catch up with her slipping his hand into hers. Once in the courtroom the judge came in and it was time for Isabella's testimony. Robert squeezed her hand and she smiled at him weakly. She walked up to the witness stand her heart beating so fast she was sure everyone could hear it. Once she was sworn in the DA got up ready to ask her questions. They had gone over the questions that she would ask but it was still scary.

"Isabella what did you do on July 6?" the DA asked.

"Well I woke up and got ready to go over my friend Laura's house," she answered.

"Who was there when you got there?" she asked.

"Well Laura of course and our friend James. James is in the same grade as us. We've hanging out since forever," Isabella said.

"So what happened once you go there?"

"Well James got a call from our friend Tim. He was having a party. He has a lot of parties because his parents are always out of town."

"You go to these parties often?"

"Usually."

"So naturally you didn't think anything of going to this one?"

"It was just a normal party."

"How many attended this party?"

"Well there is not really a formal invite so almost anyone can come. Sometimes it will be fifty people sometimes one hundred or more."

"So what time about did you get there?"

"Around 7."

"What happened once you got there?"

"Well I got separated from Laura and James but I wasn't worried. I knew I could find them when I wanted to leave. I hung out for a while, got a drink, went to the bathroom and danced a little. Around 12 I was ready to leave so I started to look for them."

"What happened as you looked for them?"

"I was walking when I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. When I tried to turn my head I couldn't and they talked. It was Jeremy."

"Then what happened?"

"He said hi and that we needed to talk. I told him that we didn't. I reminded him about him wanting his space. That was the reason he gave when we broke up at the beginning of June. He said he missed me and I told him I didn't miss him or something like that. Then he pulled me towards Tim's parent's office. He pulled me in and I let him. I didn't want to make a scene. He told me that he had been watching me and I told him it was kind of creepy and tired to leave but my head started to hurt and he was in the way."

"What happened next?"

"He told me I should have paid attention in health class. He said I should have listened when they said to never leave your drink unattended."

"When did you leave your drink unattended?"

"When I went to the bathroom I left my drink outside. I didn't really think about it at the time."

"I would like to present the District Attorney's evidence B. A bottle of GHB otherwise know as Gamma Hydroxy Butrate. It was found in the room of Jeremy Walker. GHB for those who may not know is a date rape drug. It is seen in powder form here. Symptoms can include nausea, headaches, drowsiness, dizziness, amnesia, vomiting, loss of muscle control, respiratory problems, loss of consciousness, being conscious but unable to move, and death especially when mixed with other drugs or alcohol. There were traces of GHB found in Ms. Venturi's blood at the hospital."

"I would just like to interrupt and point out that that bottle could have been planted as evidence against my client," Jeremy's lawyer stated.

"I severely doubt that since our witness has clearly identified your client but I will continue. Isabella what happened after he told you that?" the DA said.

"Well my head stated to hurt really bad and I started to black out. The last thing I heard was him telling me that he was going to take care of me and not to worry."

"But you did wake up during the rape didn't you?"

"I did. The first few times I couldn't move and I blacked out but the last time I woke up I started to move and I bite him. I was crawling away when I got hit on the head."

"The District Attorney would like to present evidence C. A lamp taken from Timothy Witton's house. It has blood which has been identified as Isabella Venturi's. And it has three sets of fingerprints on it. It has Timothy Witton's parent's fingerprints on it and one more person. Isabella would you know who that is?"

"Whitney's," Isabella answered. There was a ripple of surprise and nervousness on Jeremy side of the courtroom. Whitney' face paled and Jeremy looked at her shrugging her.

"Who is Whitney?"

"Whitney is right over there. She was my best friend but that night she was in the room while he raped me. I always knew she liked him but I mean I didn't thin she would do this to me."

"Hmmm. Thank you very much Isabella. The District Attorney is done with their questioning of the witness your honor."

"Very well. Ms. Tammers do you have any questions for the witness?" the judge asked.

"Yes I do," she said standing up.

"Ms. Venturi would you say you have a close relationship with your parents?"

"Yes I would."

"Yet isn't it true they didn't know about any of the parties you attended at Timothy Witton's house including the night in question?"

"No, they didn't know."

"Hmm that's interesting and isn't it true that they didn't know you were dating Jeremy?"

"I didn't tell them but it didn't really matter. The relationship was over before it really started."

"Of course I forgot we are talking teenage years. Ms. Venturi isn't it true that a few days ago you went to Jeremy's house and beat him up?"

"I would hardly call it beating him up. I punched him a few times kicked him around. I was angry and I just found out my dad had cancer," she answered sarcastically. The judge seemed amused by this smiling.

"Well isn't it true that he also got beaten up a few days after the supposed rape."

"Umm I don't know what you mean by supposed because the rape kit tells you all you need to know but I did hear rumblings about a jumping. Sorry I wasn't too concerned about his welfare I had a lot going on myself."

"Isn't it also true that a couple weeks after you and Jeremy broke up that you started dating a Robert Mason who was a past history of violence?"

"I do date Robert but I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"Just pointing out something. You know some girls cry rape to cover up things their boyfriend do to them."

"Well I can assure you that Robert did not rape me Jeremy did."

"Of course. Weren't you feeling sick though what if you made a mistake?"

"Having a headache doesn't make you seeing impaired."

"Your honor the defense is done with questioning."

"Then your honor I would like to call Whitney Michel to the stand," The DA said.

"Sure. This is becoming very interesting I must say. Ms. Venturi thank you for your testimony you may sit down," the judge said. Whitney walked past Isabella giving her a dirty look which didn't disguise the worry in her eyes. She was sworn in and the DA stood up a haughty look on her face.

"Ms. Michel I am going to ask you point blank were you there the night of Isabella Venturi's rape?"

"I was at the party."

"Where you aware of Jeremy's plan to rape her?" It took a few moments for Whitney respond looking at Jeremy who shook his head furiously.

"May I remind you that you are under oath and I will find you in contempt if I have reason to believe you are lying," the judge said watching Whitney and Jeremy.

"Yes, I did know about his plan."

"Where you in the room when the rape took place."

"I wasn't there for the whole time. I came about half way through. He said he wanted me to watch. When she woke up the third time she bit him and he told me to stop her from leaving. That's why I hit her with the lamp."

"Your honor at this time the District Attorney would like to press charges against Whitney Michel for helping Jeremy with the rape and assault and battery. The DA is asking for her to serve two to four years in a juvenile faculty," the DA said.

"Do you still want to try Jeremy as an adult?" the judge asked.

"Yes your honor."

"Well I call a fifteen minute recess. After I will be back with my verdict I am sure," the judge said. People started to litter out of the courtroom. The DA turned toward them grinning.

"We have this case in the bag trust me so go take a break and stretch your legs. Great testimony by the way," she said smiling reassuringly.

"Thanks," Isabella said. They all walked outside the courtroom. Derek and Casey went for a walk leaving Robert, Isabella and Craig by themselves.

"How you feeling?" Robert asked Isabella who shrugged.

"Fine," she said softly. As that moment Jeremy came out of the courtroom by himself anger written across his face.

"You little bitch! I swear to god I'll-," Jeremy said as he advanced towards them. In one quick motion Craig had Jeremy pinned against the wall a grin on his face.

"You want to finish that sentence?" Craig asked.

"Come on Jeremy finish it I dare you to," Craig told him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jeremy said.

"Oh come on you don't remember me? We met a few weeks ago," Craig said.

"Oh man I can't believe you don't remember me I was so sure you would. I bet you remember Spin then. Say hi Spinner," Craig said. Robert shook his head trying to hide his smile.

"Craig cut it out," Isabella said.

"I bet you get ten years. The judge will feel bad for your sorry ass but I don't. You'll be someone's bitch in no time but I promise to come visit you maybe bring you a fruit basket," Craig said.

"See you later," Craig muttered as he let go of Jeremy. Jeremy gave them all a dirty look and walked away.

"Hey Jeremy thanks for giving me the chance to umm take care of business," Craig said. A wave of recognition went across Jeremy's face and Craig just smirked.

**DASEY**

"Well I have to say it was an interesting case but the evidence was overwhelming. I have to find Jeremy Davidson guilty of premeditation of rape, drugging of a minor, and rape. As he was tried as an adult I sentence him to a minimum of twenty years in Toronto's Fieldwork prison," the judge said before she banged her gravel. The officers came to get Jeremy and as they were leading him away Craig called after him.

"I'll come visit you Jeremy I swear. Don't forget me! And when you get out watch out because trust me I'll be waiting!" Craig yelled.

**(A/N- Hope you liked it! Next chapter I skip time, next few chapters are planned in my head and something crazy is in the works. By the way Corey does not live with Robert right now she lives with her mom for those who were confused. Please review!!)**


	22. What If

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**(A/N- I was sitting at my computer when I went to my stats page and so the number of reviews for the last chapter and I swore really loud. I swore because I had nothing written and you all really deserved a chapter. So I had the next few chapters done in my head and hopefully this one is okay. I know it may seemed rushed but I wanted to skip over a part that I didn't really think mattered to the bigger plot idea because what happens in this chapter affects like the next three or four chapters of the story so please just go with it. Also I hate writing sex scenes, I had to do one for my last story and I just could not do it again. lol**

**Chapter 22**

_November 7_

"I feel bad," Robert said pacing in Isabella's room while she lay on her bed watching him.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because we shouldn't be doing this! Sneaking around, lying to your parents," Robert said.

"We can't exactly tell them hey we've having sex," Isabella pointed out.

"Well I just feel bad especially with your dad so sick right now," Robert said frowning.

"That's why it is better this way. If we tell them it will just freak them out and my dad can't take any stress right now. Chemo is really taking a toll on him," she said softly. Robert sighed and sat down next to her wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him.

"He's going to be okay," he told her and she nodded.

"I know but thanks. For everything you have been really great these past couple of months," she told him.

"Hey it's my job," he said and she grinned.

"Listen I am going to get ready for tonight but I will see you in a little while," he said getting up.

"Yeah don't forget to call and make reservations," she reminded him and he nodded as he left the room. Isabella sighed and leaned against her pillow thinking about the last couple of months. A few days after the trial Derek had started chemotherapy. It had changed a lot of things in the house. Derek had to take time off work and was still going through chemo now. It seemed as if it was just making him sicker but the doctors reassured them that this was part of getting better. Casey was very worried about Derek and had started confiding in Andrew her fears of the future but these secret conversations were kept from Derek as Casey didn't see the need to worry him right now. After more than one hospital scare everyone in the house was frightened about the future ahead. All the kids seemed to be walking on eggshells scared that they would wake up to find their father at the hospital or worse dead. Isabella had started to rely on Robert more and more. There were times when it seemed as if the only things keeping her sane was him. In the middle of September they had done something they both knew would change things and that was had sex. Both had been slightly scared that it would hurt their relationship but it only made them stronger. The only problem was if Derek found out then they would both be dead which meant sneaking around. Every week for the past two months they would go out every Friday to the same restaurant then to a hotel room until their curfew at midnight. They didn't like deceiving Casey and Derek this was but they felt it was best. They didn't want to get caught in the house although they did find themselves chancing it more than once a week. Tonight was just another night Isabella kept telling herself even though a bad feeling in her stomach told her otherwise.

**DASEY**

Around 11:30 that night Isabella and Robert left their hotel holding hands. If they had been paying attention at all they might have noticed a pair of eyes watching from the coffee house across the street. Maybe they would have noticed the person pick up their cell phone and make a call. Maybe they would have noticed how urgently the person spoke. Maybe they would have realized that everything as they knew it was about to change.

**DASEY**

_11:48 P.M._

"You are such a dork. You know that right?" Isabella joked as she walked up the stairs to her house with Robert following.

"Well I may be a dork but at least I am a cute dork," he said.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that," she said as she went to unlock the door with her keys. She unlocked it and they walked in with her hushing him.

"You are so loud," she told him and he laughed.

"No, I am not," he argued. As they walked into the house they looked up to see Derek walking towards them a hard look on his face.

"Hey dad what are you doing up so late," Isabella said.

"You little son of a bitch," Derek said as he grabbed hold of Robert. Derek grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"Dad what are you doing?" Isabella exclaimed.

"You really thought we wouldn't find out?" Derek asked his voice filled with anger.

"Derek stop," Casey said hurrying down the stairs.

"I trusted you," Derek said to Robert. He let go of him and looked at Isabella.

"I trusted both of you," Derek said.

"Dad?" Isabella said.

"Someone saw you two leaving a hotel and called me," Casey explained.

"We…I…," Isabella stuttered.

"You two lied to us. There is nothing that can change that. I trusted you with my daughter," Derek said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Venturi I really am," Robert said.

"Dad it wasn't his fault okay it was mine," Isabella said.

"We trusted you two, we let you date each other, and you still went behind our backs. You put us in a situation were its either we let you do whatever you want or we stop it before it gets to out of control. Before you make a mistake you can't take back," Derek stated.

"Dad-," Isabella said.

"I already called your dad before you got here. I'm sorry but you leave me no choice. I am not going to sacrifice my daughter's future so you can have a little fun. He already booked you a flight. It leaves in two hours so I suggest you start packing because we leave in a half hour to get your ticket and settle you in," Derek said.

"No, you can't do this!" Isabella said.

"Yes, I can and I am," Derek told her.

"Dad please we will do whatever you want just don't send him away. Ground us do whatever you want," Isabella pleaded.

"What is grounding you going to do? I should have known that this wouldn't work. Everyone said I was crazy to let him in the house let alone date you but I thought I could trust him and especially you Isabella," Derek said.

"Derek maybe we should talk about this," Casey said.

"There is nothing to talk about. Robert you should start packing," Derek stated.

"Yes sir," Robert said going quickly into the basement.

"You can't do this," Isabella said. Her eyes were filling quickly with tears but Derek looked at her as if he didn't notice them or the pain evident in her eyes.

"Yes, I can."

"Dad please we'll do whatever you want just don't send him away. I need him," she pleaded.

"You were doing fine before he got here I am sure you will survive once he's gone," Derek said.

"If you do this I swear I will hate you for the rest of your life," she told him.

"At least I'll die knowing I did my job and that is to take care of you," he said. She looked at her mother who looked down at the ground and then ran past them both up the sitars to her room. She closed the door with a loud slam and Casey looked at Derek.

"Derek I don't think we should do this," Casey said softly.

"What? Stop him from ruining her life?" Derek said.

"Derek he didn't force her to do anything and he isn't ruining her life," she answered.

"No, but in one moment he could. I won't let her make the same mistakes we made... the same mistakes you made," he told her.

"What are you talking about?" Casey asked.

"You think I'm dumb? I know that this isn't how you saw yourself spending your life. When you got pregnant it made it so you couldn't do half the things you wanted to. I want Isabella to live a life that you never could. A life without ifs and maybes. I want her to be able to explore this world, to change it, to do whatever she wants to do. He has already gotten one girl pregnant and mine will not be the next," Derek explained to Casey.

"Derek I love this life," Casey said.

"But you I bet you always wonder what if you never got pregnant? What if you had a chance to do what you wanted? I never want her to wonder or think what if things had been different," Derek argued.

"What if sending him away is just another way of giving her even more what ifs? What if they are meant to be together?" Casey asked Derek.

"Then they'll end up together," Derek answered walking away from her.

**DASEY**

A half hour later there was a ring at the doorbell and Derek got up going to answer it but was beat by Robert who dropped two duffel bags by the door as he answered the door. Casey walked down the stairs looking at Derek who looked away. Robert opened the door and let Craig in who for once had a somber look on his face.

"Thanks for coming. I am about ready to go," Robert said and Craig nodded his head.

"What is Craig doing here?" Casey asked.

"I asked him to come drive me to the airport. My dad said it was okay and I figured it would be easier this way," Robert explained.

"Thanks you both for having me. I am really sorry about everything," Robert told them as a door upstairs opened. They all looked to see Isabella in a shorts and a hoodie. Her eyes were red and showed how much she had been crying. She ran past her mother down the stairs and straight into Robert's arms.

"Don't leave me," she said her voice muffled as he hugged her. Casey walked down the stairs and over to Derek who watched them closely. Craig walked back outside looking away from his best friends.

"I'm sorry," he told her.

"Don't be. This isn't your fault," she whispered.

"I'm going to miss you," he told her.

"You better," she joked, tears falling down her face. He let go of her and cupped her face. He wiped the tears from her face trying to smile.

"It's going to be okay. My dad is taking away my phone but I'll write everyday. I can get a job and get a million phone cards and call you on pay phones," he told her.

"Or I could just call you," she said laughing.

"I doubt you will have your phone after tonight," he said and she shrugged.

"We'll figure something out," she said.

"You promise not to find some other guy to cause trouble with," he said and she laughed tears falling again.

"As long as you promise not to find some hot Australian girl you like more then me," she answered. He pulled her close again hugging her tightly.

"Trust me that could never happen," he promised.

"I love you. You know that right?" she whispered.

"I know. I love you, too," he told her.

"I was just making sure because I am really scared right now," she said her voice cracking as she spoke.

"I promise that I will be back. I ummm I was going to give this to you tomorrow but I guess now is as good a time as any," he said as he pulled a box out of his pocket.

"What is it?" she asked. He opened it to reveal a ring with a gold band and small diamond perched on top of it.

"It's not an engagement ring or anything just a promise ring. I guess now it means more than it was supposed to be but I hope you will still take it. But I would understand if you didn't. I can't ask you to wait for me if you don't want to," he said.

"You don't have to worry about any of that. There is no one else for me," she promised.

"But what if you find someone. Im not going to be able to come back till I graduate probably," he told her.

"Then I'll wait. Craig will keep me company," she said trying to smile.

"Yeah," he said pulling the ring out of the box slowly. Derek looked over at Casey who looked at him and shook her head. Robert slipped the ring onto Isabella's finger his hands shaking as he did.

"It's perfect," she said softly. She leaned into him as soon as the ring was on her finger.

"Dude I am really sorry but we have to get going," Craig said and Robert nodded his head.

"Right of course. I umm I have to go," he told her and she nodded her head.

"Right well good trip and umm yeah," she said smiling weakly as she held out her hand. He looked at her confused but shook it anyway.

"Thanks I guess," he said.

"Good luck with everything," she told him and he laughed. He hugged her again and then pulled back to kiss her hard on the lips as tears returned to her face.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too," she said. He kissed her one more time and then pulled back. He reached down and grabbed a duffle bag. Craig immediately came forward and grabbed the other one. He walked out towards the car while Robert walked slowly holding onto Isabella's hand. Craig put the duffel bag in the trunk took the one Robert had and threw it in too closing it loudly.

"I'll wait in the car," Craig mumbled as he got in starting it. Robert turned to look at her as she played with her fingers. He slipped his hands into hers and smiled softly. He pulled her close and whispered words that only she could hear. He pulled back after a few moments kissed her and walked over to the passenger door climbing in as she stood there her arms wrapped around herself. Craig pulled out slowly and she stood there watching. She stood there while they drove down the street watching even as they turned the corner. She waited a few minutes before she turned around and walked back to the house past her mother on the porch until she was face to face with her father who was standing at the bottom of the stairs. He looked at her and saw in her blue eyes more pain then he thought possible, more pain then he had seen in her eyes in her whole life. Pain that he had wished to keep from touching her. Pain he was supposed to be stopping but was causing.

"I hate you," she said her voice low and soft. It was so soft he could barely hear her. He wished that there was more anger but instead there was more pain. He wished she had yelled it even if it woke up her brothers and sisters but she didn't. She looked at him for a few more moments and then walked past him up the stairs. He heard her walk into her room and shut the door softly. He looked up at Casey and she shook her head again.

"What if she remembers this night for the rest of life? What if she remembers you as the person who tore the most important person in her life away? What if she never forgives you? Can you live with those what ifs?" Casey said softly.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! Please review!!)**


	23. Fast Car

**Disclaimer-I own nothing…**

**Chapter 23**

Craig had a job. It wasn't a paying job but it was still a job, a job given to him by his best friend. Robert had chosen him to give this job to. He planned to take this job serious. His job was simple, take care of Isabella. A simple task yet at the same time the most difficult thing in the world. Saying Isabella was unhappy would be an understatement. Robert had been gone a little over two weeks but looking at Isabella you would have thought it had been months even years. It didn't help that Craig was pretty miserable, too. It was a Monday and Craig hated Mondays. He was in his English class taught by Casey which made him even more miserable. She was talking about hypocrisy and he for once felt he needed to contribute to this discussion.

"I have a question Mrs. Venturi," Craig said.

"What is it?" Casey asked.

"Well, could you say that hypocrisy can weaken arguments or someone's stand on something? Like if you did something it's not exactly your place to say someone else can't do it," Craig asked.

"Yes I would say that," Casey said.

"Really because that doesn't make any sense. I mean you agree with that statement yet your past actions don't back that up," Craig said. Casey looked down while the class either looked at Craig or Casey.

"Let's say a parent gets pregnant at 17 by a 23 year old yet when her daughter dates a guy that is only one year older than her said parent separates them when neither is pregnant as far as I know. Now I am all for making sure that people learn from others mistakes but what if you can learn nothing from other people's mistakes because quite frankly some of us aren't idiots. Some of us actually know how to remember to take birth control," Craig said.

"That's enough," Casey said and Craig stood up.

"You know what, you are so right. I am done with class for the day I think. More specifically I am done with hypocrites trying to teach others things they know nothing about like acting like a decent human being," Craig said grabbing his bag and striding towards the door. He walked out of the room with a smirk on his face and down the halls to where he knew Isabella was in class. He poked his head in the class and saw her sitting at her desk with a miserable look on her face.

"Mr. Rogers, could I please see Isabella, it is an emergency sir," Craig said and the teacher looked at him startled.

"Well I believe that would be quite all right," he answered.

"Thanks," Craig said. Isabella got up confused bringing her bag with her. Craig lead her out of the room and shut the door behind them. As soon as this was done he started to walk down the hall.

"Craig where are you going?" Isabella asked him.

"You mean where are we going?" Craig said turning to smirk at her.

"What are you talking about?" she said.

"We are skipping school," Craig stated.

"No, I don't skip school," she told him.

"Well today you do," he told her.

"Umm no, I don't think you understand. I can't, skipping school is wrong," Isabella tried to explain.

"So is your parents sending Spinner away for no reason," Craig pointed out. Isabella looked away then and Craig sighed.

"Come on Izzy. I have a great idea and I really think you are going to love it," Craig told her.

"Fine but I am never skipping school again," she told him and he nodded his head.

"Of course," he agreed.

"You know I hate to mention this but his name was not Mr. Rogers," Isabella said as they walked down the hall.

"Hmm he seemed like a Mr. Rogers," Craig commented.

**DASEY**

As they drove Isabella was silently thinking about the past couple weeks. She had been sure that she could get through it but in theory alot of things were easier then they actually turned out to be. Robert had called her when he landed and that had been the last she had heard from him. She didn't understand what she did wrong. She had taken the ring, promised to wait and yet it seemed like that wasn't good enough. Craig was being very sweet to her but it wasn't the same she wanted Robert to come back. It didn't help that her mom kept trying to talk to her when she obviously didn't feel like playing therapy with her mom. Her dad seemed content with not talking to her which mad her even madder. Why should he get to ruin her life and pretend like it never happened? It wasn't fair that every moment that passed was plagued with thoughts of him yet Robert hadn't even bother to write her once. And things were getting worse fast. She had had a strong suspicion for a few days and just two days ago it had been confirmed bringing even more misery where they should be happiness. Finally they drove up to a house and Isabella turned to look at Craig.

"Where are we," Isabella asked.

"Jimmy's house," Craig answered.

"Who's Jimmy?" she asked.

"A friend of mine. He is also a friend of Spinner's," Craig told her turning off the car. He got out and she did the same following him up to the house.

"But what are we doing here?" she said.

"You needed a break and I figured why not bring you here, to people who knew Spin. It might make you feel better or worse I guess," Craig said.

"My parents are going to kill me," Isabella said as he knocked on the door.

"They'll get over it," Craig told her. The front door opened and Craig turned with a grin on his face.

"Jimmy my man," Craig said.

"Wow Craig, what in the world are you doing here?" Jimmy said hugging Craig.

"Just in the neighborhood dude. Umm this is Isabella," Craig said pulling Isabella forward.

"Hey wow, you're Spin's girl," Jimmy said.

"Umm yeah I guess," she said.

"Well come on in," Jimmy said. They followed him in and Craig immediately kicked off his shoes and threw his jacket on a sofa.

"Yeah make yourself comfortable Craig stay a while," Jimmy joked.

"Don't mind if I do," Craig replied grinning.

"So you are Spinner's girl. Wow how does this guy do it?" Jimmy said and Craig laughed.

"I know what you mean dude. The very idea that Spinner of all people somehow manages to get the hottest girls is just stunning to me. Every time he tells me he gets a date I feel like I am entering some parallel universe," Craig joked.

"Hey," Isabella said indignantly.

"That's a compliment," Craig said.

"You guys want anything to drink," Jimmy offered.

"Umm yeah beer for me and soda for the little lady," Craig answered.

"Little lady?" Isabella said.

"Hey Spin told me to watch over you and that does not include letting you get drunk, so yes soda pop for you," Craig said and she rolled her eyes. She walked around the living room her vision zeroing in on the mantel. She walked over to it and looked at the photos on it. She found one that she couldn't help but grin at no matter how much her heart hurt when she looked at it. It was picture of Robert, Jimmy, and Craig standing shoulder to should with huge grins on their faces.

"You miss him a lot?" Craig asked. She turned to see him looking at the same picture.

"Yeah I do," she answered looking at the picture again.

"Me too."

"Okay soda for the girl and beer for the guy," Jimmy said entering the room. Craig turned around and put on a bright smile.

"Thanks," Craig said taking the bottle and can from Jimmy. He handed Isabella the can and she smiled half heartedly. Jimmy noticed this and the disappointment in Craig's eyes.

"You know what? I think we should call some of the gang. You haven't seen anyone in ages and I bet they would all love to meet Isabella," Jimmy said.

"That's sounds like the best idea I have heard for weeks," Craig said. Now in theory that sounded like a good idea but really what girl wants to be surrounded by people who used to know her boyfriend and insisted in telling her story after story about him. By the end of the night she found herself trying to stay as far away as possible from anybody. Craig noticed this and finally decided that it was time to bring her home. The car ride home was pretty silent until Craig realized he couldn't take it anymore.

"So do you want to talk about it or something," he asked looking over at her as he drove. She shrugged and he sighed.

"I'm not really good at this kind of thing. I am the joker, you know the funny guy," Craig told her.

"Yeah I know," she said softly.

"I'm sorry about everything that has happened. I know he wishes he could be here with you," Craig said.

"He hasn't written me. He promised that he would," she said.

"I am sure that he just got really busy or something but he will write," Craig told her.

"Craig I…" she said stopping.

"What?" he said.

"I don't know what to do," she told him. He tried to focus on the road but the few beers he did have were causing him to feel slightly out of it and trying to look at her and the road at the same time was proving to be a challenge.

"What to do about what?" he asked.

"I don't know when it happened," she answered.

"When what happened Izzy," he asked urgently.

"Did you know that at eight weeks a baby inside your stomach is about the size of a kidney bean? Have you ever seen a kidney bean? Those things are wicked small," she commented.

"Isabella what are you talking about?" Craig asked.

"My dad was right. Why does he always have to be right? I can't tell him Craig he will kill me," she insisted.

"Tell him what," Craig exclaimed.

"I'm pregnant," Isabella said and Craig looked at her in shock.

"What," he breathed.

"Craig look out!" she yelled and he looked at the road but too late. He hadn't been paying attention and as he drove a deer darted in front of him.

"Don't hit it," Isabella yelled and at her command he swerved. He swerved into the opposite lane hitting a large SUV face on. The SUV was much bigger and somehow hooked Craig's car and when the driver tried to stop the SUV let go of the small car tossing it. The car flipped over and over until it came to a halt at the side of the woods. For a few moments no sound was admitted from the vehicle. A few cars had seen the accident and had stopped but didn't dare approach out of fear. Someone was already dialing for an ambulance. In the car neither Craig nor Isabella was moving. The car was upside down and while Craig was dangling from his seat belt; Isabella had not been wearing hers and was now lying on the dashboard and remnants of the windshield. As their bodies' lie there motionless a ring could be heard coming from Isabella's pocket and for the first time since he had left Robert's face popped up on her phone.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! Doubt it but I thought it was good. I will tell you who called (to squeal about them at the hotel) soon enough but I am sure you can guess. Also Derek's health soon will get a little hard to deal with so yeah. Please review!!)**


	24. Bubble Popped

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 24**

"I'm dead," Craig repeated over and over as paced. He was in the hospital's emergency room waiting room. He had been there for almost two hours. The doctors had examined Craig and the only thing really wrong with him was the long marks on his chest from where the seat belt had cut into his skin. They had bandaged him up and now he was pacing. He was actually waiting for Casey and Derek to finish talking to the doctors. He had told them what had happened as soon as they came. Casey had looked dazed while Derek looked like he had heard none of it. But Craig had forgotten the biggest thing. He needed to see the doctors and tell them about Isabella being pregnant. He was getting tired of waiting though.

"Spinner is going to kill me," he said as he paced.

"Scratch that Mr. V is going to kill me and Spinner is going to bury me," Craig said. He looked up and saw Casey with Derek walking down the hall holding hands. Derek had his free hand around her and was talking quietly as she cried.

"Oh no oh no oh no oh no please god," Craig said as they came closer fear spreading through his body.

"She's in a coma. Her head hit something and all the movement shook her brain. They are going to try and relieve the pressure because her brain is swelling and she won't wake up," Casey said and Craig took a step back.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. I just wanted her to have some fun. I didn't know and the baby oh god Spinner is going to kill me," Craig said.

"What baby?" Derek said confused.

"She's pregnant. She told me in the car. She was scared because she didn't know how to tell you," Craig told them.

"We have to tell the doctor," Casey hurrying off while Derek remained where he was.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen," Craig said but Derek seemed to see through him. He brushed past him and walked down the hall. Craig turned and watched him surprised.

"You can yell at me if you want! Really I think I would like that a lot better," Craig yelled after him.

**DASEY**

"I feel useless," Madison said pacing in front of Matt. He was playing solitaire at the kitchen table while she paced. The rest of their brothers and sisters were asleep while Abby was in the living room waiting with the phone in hand.

"Sit Madi you are bugging the shit out of me," he said.

"I have to do something," she exclaimed.

"There is nothing you can do so sit," he told her.

"No there is something I can do but I have a feeling I could be in a lot of trouble if I did it," she told him.

"I really doubt that mom and dad have time to ground you right now," Matt told her.

"But I don't do bad things. I do good things," Madi said.

"In a way you can always find something good about doing something. There is always at least one person who benefits," Matt said.

"You do know what I want to do right," she asked him.

"Of course I know everything you think but I doubt you can," he said.

"Oh really," she said.

"Yeah I mean you don't even have the number," he said and she with shaking hands held up a sheet of paper.

"He left it in an envelope for Craig to give to me. He said I was always responsible and that if anything happened to Izzy to call him at this number no matter what," Madison explained.

"Well then call," Matt said.

"Dad will kill me," Madi answered.

"When you took that you made a verbal agreement and you can't break it now," Matt told her and she frowned.

"One time Robert told me that Isabella was the best thing that had ever happened to him after Corey of course. I think he really mean it," Madison said.

"You have always been a good judge of character," Matt added.

"I think she really loves him," Madison said softly.

"Then there is only one thing you can do to help her or him," Matt said.

"Why don't you do it?" she asked.

"Yeah right so dad can kill me no thanks but I don't think he would kill you if that makes you feel better," Matt said adding the last part when he saw the look on her face.

"Madi come on she's your sister," Matt added.

"She's your sister, too!" Madi exclaimed.

"Umm hey Grandma what's up?" Matt said looking behind Madi. Madi turned to see her grandmother standing in the doorway with a nervous look on her face.

"I think I might have done something extremely bad," Abby told them.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"Your father has always had the same address book and I saw it. It was the right thing to do I am sure but I don't think your parents will be happy with me," Abby told them.

"No way you didn't call Robert did you?" Matt said.

"He was worried because he called her earlier and she didn't answer. I had to tell him and he said he would be here soon. I don't know how he plans to swing that but I can't help but hope," Abby said.

**DASEY**

Casey rushed out into the waiting room to see Craig by himself.

"They did an ultrasound," she told him.

"So soon?" Craig asked.

"She's almost two months. They found a heartbeat and nothing seems to be wrong right now," Casey said hope in her eyes.

"You have to be fucking kidding me," he said.

"Craig watch the mouth," Casey told him.

"Sorry but it seems ridiculous that the baby is fine but she could die," Craig exclaimed.

"We have to keep believing that she is going to be fine. We can't give up hope. They are going to perform surgery to relieve the pressure on her brain. She is going to be fine," Casey said.

"How can you be so sure?" Craig asked.

"Because there is no other choice," Casey answered simply. She walked past him then to go find Derek. She went to the cafeteria and didn't seem him there. She walked all around the hospital and finally found him outside the nursery. He was looking at the newborn with a lost look on his face. She walked over to him and slipped her hand into his. He looked at her surprised and she smiled softly.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," he whispered looking back into the nursery.

"How you feeling?" she asked trying to keep the worry out of her voice.

"Okay," he told her. He didn't look okay to her. He had bags under his eyes and had lost a lot of weight in the past few weeks. He barely ate which worried her all the time. She knew that this was not going to help at all.

"Derek maybe we should go get something to eat in the cafeteria," she offered.

"No, I'm good," he answered.

"Derek you didn't eat all day yesterday," she reminded him.

"I'm fine Case really," he told her.

"Well you don't look fine," she said.

"I was thinking about when you told me you were pregnant with Izzy. I always said I would never let anything happen to her. The one thing I am supposed to be good at and I couldn't even do that right," Derek said.

"Derek this wasn't your fault," Casey said.

"If I hadn't brought him to our house they would have never meet. They would never have had sex and I wouldn't have had to send him away. She would have been home were she was supposed to be. She would have never got pregnant and she would still be my little girl. I feel like sometimes I barely know her," Derek said.

"Derek you can't keep her in a bubble for her whole life," Casey said as she backed away from her leaning against the wall.

"I could at least keep her safe," Derek said.

"Derek if they hadn't meet she would be a lot worse off. She wouldn't have made it through the rape and trial by herself. We can't help her fix everything but somehow he did. You may not have noticed but these past couple of months has been really hard on the kids. Madi and Matt they have each other, Sophia and Danny they are practically best friends and Riley is Riley but Isabella she didn't have anyone but him. He has taken very good care of our daughter," Casey said.

"He got our daughter pregnant," Derek stated.

"Other than that she was fine," Casey pointed out.

"But now she isn't," Derek pointed out.

"She is going to be fine," Casey stated.

"How can you be so sure?" Derek asked.

"Because that is the only option," Casey told him.

"Casey…Case umm," he said.

"What," she asked.

"I don't…wait a second," he said as leaned forward placing his hands on his knees.

"Derek are you okay?" Casey asked. She rushed forward rubbing his back as she bent forward to look at him.

"I'm fine really," he said. He sounded like he was having trouble breathing and she could feel her heart start to beat out of her chest out of worry.

"Derek maybe we should get a doctor," Casey said looking around.

"No, baby really I am fine," he said standing up. Pain was evident throughout his face as he tried to walk.

"I was just going to say sometimes you have to face the truth and that is that sometimes not everything goes the way you want it to," Derek said.

"Well I think that is just stupid. She is going to be fine," Casey exclaimed.

"Casey I am just trying to-,"Derek started.

"I know what you are trying to say and it is ridiculous she will be fine," Casey said and Derek shook his head. He stood there regarding her then closed his eyes.

"Derek what are you doing?" Casey asked annoyed.

"Derek!" she said when he didn't answer. He opened his eyes looking at her for a few moments in confusion and then promptly fell to the floor.

"Derek!" Casey said immediately going over to him. She turned him over and slapped his face lightly.

"Come on baby wake up. You're going to be fine," she said softly. She got up quickly and went to get a nurse. She went with them as they got him into a wheelchair and wheeled him to a room.

"You are going to be fine Derek I swear," she said as she walked by him.

"Miss you are going to have to stop here," a nurse told her and she watched as they wheeled him into a room. She leaned against a wall unsure of what to do.

"Derek I don't know what to do," she whispered.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! Please review!! Yes the author's note is really that short and no I am not telling what is happening in the next chapter due mainly to the fact that I have no clue!! oh btw I have a new Life with Derek story up so please go check that out I think you will all love it!!)**


	25. Back to You

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 25**

_Flashback_

_Casey was asleep in her hospital bed while Derek sat in a chair next to her bed holding their one day old newborn. Isabella was a small little girl due to the fact that she had come almost a whole month early but she was perfect in his eyes. He didn't care that everyone had told him she had his nose or his ears to him she looked just like Casey. She was staring at him her big blues eyes just like her mother's, grandmother's and aunt's. He didn't care that Casey had said for the first couple months babies usually only see shadows and such unless they were a few inches away from the object, to him she was staring right at him. In Derek's eyes there had never been a more perfect human being in the world._

"_Hello little girl of mine," he said softly and she blinked up at him._

"_I'm your dad. I know big disappointment huh? Don't worry if you're good when you turn sixteen I'll get you a car but that means no dating boys until you are at least thirty. Deal?" he said and Isabella blinked again._

"_I will take that as a yes," he whispered._

"_Bribing her already," Casey muttered sleepily. Derek looked over at Casey a smile on his face._

"_Might as well," he said. Casey pressed the button on the remote of the bed that moved it upward. Soon she was sitting upright looking at Derek and the baby._

"_She's so small," Casey remarked._

"_Yeah she is," Derek agreed. He moved then over to the bed and without saying a word gave Casey the baby. She took her in her arms and looked down at her with a gentle smile on her face. She ran her finger across her soft cheek. Derek watched them pride and happiness swelling in his chest at the sight of his two girls._

"_She is beautiful isn't she?" Casey said._

"_Yeah she is," Derek said as he leaned forward. Casey looked up at him and smiled broadly before he kissed her hard on the lips. They stayed like that for a couple minutes until he moved away. He leaned back in his chair and she looked back down at the baby who was now sleeping._

"_You think she'll like us? I mean as she gets older," Casey said._

"_Yeah of course," Derek answered._

"_I've tried imaging what she would be like for so long and now that she is here it's weird," Casey said._

"_She's perfect," he stated._

"_And you aren't at all bias," she teased._

"_Just saying what I know," he said._

"_Well in 15 years when she thinks you are embarrassing and wants money all the time and rides everywhere I bet you won't think she's perfect," Casey remarked._

"_No, I still will," he insisted._

"_Sure Derek," Casey said. He leaned forward and looked down at Isabella as Casey moved her gently switching arms._

"_I want a bunch of her," Derek said and Casey laughed softly._

"_Keep dreaming," Casey told him and he grinned at her._

"_Ahh come on Casey look at her," Derek said._

"_Derek I think the thing you don't realize is that babies grow up. They grow up to be toddlers then children and then teenagers," Casey said and he shrugged._

"_So we can handle it," he insisted._

"_Derek how about we wait a few years and see how it goes," she said and he frowned._

"_Can you at least give me an estimate of how many kids you want," he asked her._

"_Two to three," she said._

"_You mean two plus three right?" he responded and she laughed._

"_Derek," she giggled._

"_What I am just clarifying," he answered her._

"_Derek we have plenty of time for more kids how about we enjoy her for now," Casey said and he nodded his head._

"_Okay for now," he said and she rolled her eyes._

"_Do you always have to have things your way?" she asked him and he nodded._

"_Of course and I mean look at there it has gotten me. My way is the best way," Derek told her and she rolled her eyes._

"_Of course," she replied._

"_You know I love you right," he said suddenly very serious._

"_Of course," she answered._

"_Cause I do more than anything never ever forget that," he said and she smiled._

"_Derek I know and I love you too despite the fact that you want me to go through the pain of having five children," Casey said and he grinned._

"_Don't worry I'll be there. I am always going to be here," Derek said._

"_You promise," she asked him._

"_Of course," he vowed._

"_Good," she said softly as she laid down giving him Isabella._

_Flashback Ends_

"I guess you did get your way huh?" Casey said softly as she sat next to Derek's bedside holding one of his hands tightly in hers. He was asleep but she still felt the need to fill the silence with something. The doctor said he had collapsed from exhaustion and dehydration. They were pumping fluids into him now. Meanwhile Isabella was in surgery and Casey was falling apart.

"You said she'd like us but I severely doubt she does right now. I bet you still think she's perfect though," Casey said.

"You promised you'd be here but Derek how can you be around if you aren't taking care of yourselves," Casey asked.

"Casey I'm trying to sleep so stop talking to me," Derek muttered and Casey rolled her eyes.

"Derek wake up," she exclaimed.

"What?" he said.

"What do you mean what? You do realize where you are right now? The last thing I need is you collapsing on me right now," she said.

"Casey I was tired. I am fine," Derek said.

"You were dehydrated," she pointed out.

"Well my kid is in the hospital excuse me for not drinking a beer," Derek said.

"Beer?"

"At this point that is the drink of choice," he replied.

"How is she?" Derek asked after a few moments of silence.

"She's in surgery. You slept through the whole day," she told him.

"I didn't realize I was so tired," he said.

"Yeah well you were. Derek you need to start taking care of yourself," Casey said.

"Casey I am trying but there is only so much I can do. The chemo is kicking my ass," Derek admitted.

"Well get you some different nausea medicine so you can eat. You are also going to start sleeping more," Casey stated.

"Whatever you want," Derek said. Casey got up to get a glass of water when suddenly the door to his room burst open.

"You can't go in there," a nurse cried as Robert walked into the room looking tired but determined.

"It's okay," Casey said to the nurse who gave Robert a look but left the room.

"Where is she?" Robert asked and Casey looked at Derek who shrugged.

"Robert, who called you?" Casey asked curiously.

"Why does it matter?" he asked.

"Just curious. How did you get here so fast," she replied.

"I got the earliest flight possible and the shortest but it was still like nineteen hours," he answered.

"But who called you?" Casey asked again.

"Why does that matter! She's hurt, I came, end of story," he yelled. Casey looked at Derek who was studying Robert with a look she didn't understand.

"I saw Craig but he wasn't making sense. And well when he told me what happened I kind of well I didn't kind of I did but I was just mad and I mean he's my best friend so I can forgive him eventually not yet. I don't even want him to be here so I told him to go home after but I don't think he listened," Robert rambled.

"What did you do to Craig?" Casey asked worriedly.

"I punched him but I was mad and he was saying stuff! She's fine though right?" Robert said. Casey looked from Robert's tired and worried face to Derek's serious face.

"She's not fine. She's in surgery they are trying to relieve the pressure because her brain is swelling. She's in a coma," Casey told him. The color drained from Robert's face and he had to lean against the wall to stay standing up.

"This can't be happening," he muttered. Casey walked over to him and helped him over to a chair. He put his face in his hands and muttered something that they couldn't hear or understand.

"Craig said something about a baby," Robert said his face still in his hands.

"I'm sorry but there is a baby. The doctors are saying right now the baby seems to be fine. She is only two months," Casey told him.

"This is all my fault. I should have been here," Robert mumbled into his hands.

"_No_, it isn't your fault. I shouldn't have sent you away. I admit I might have handled this the wrong way but you have to understand I was just trying to care of my daughter the only way I knew how," Derek said.

"She missed you a lot," Casey added.

"I missed her, too. My dad took away my phone but finally gave it back to me yesterday when he saw how miserable I have been," Robert told them.

"When the surgery is over they are hoping she will wake up. If they can get the swelling to go down she might be fine," Casey said.

"She'll be fine," Robert stated standing up.

"I'm going to find Craig," Robert said.

"We'll find you when the surgery is over," Casey said.

"Don't worry I'll be around," Robert said and as he walked out of the room he stopped turning to look at them.

"I mean it I'm not going anywhere… not this time," he said. He left the room leaving Casey to look at Derek with looked at the empty doorway with a satisfied look.

"Well," Casey said.

"Well it looks like the pool table is going to have to go in another room," Derek said a smirk on his face.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! I am sure you all did because Robert is back. Please review!!)**


	26. Protecting Her

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 26**

"I kissed a girl and I liked it," Craig sang as he lay across four chairs in the waiting room. Robert looked over at him rolling his eyes as he sat next to him. Madison was lying on three chairs across from them with her eyes closed. Matthew was leaning against the wall, watching the three of them.

"Well, I would hope so," Robert commented to Craig.

"The taste of her cherry chapstick," Craig mumbled.

"She wears watermelon chapstick," Robert said.

"Really? Interesting," Craig said as Madison opened her eyes.

"She doesn't like cherry chapstick, she thinks it's too sweet," Madison told them.

"Watermelon is sweet," Craig said looking over at Madison who shrugged closing her eyes again.

"Her favorite movie is Juno," Robert said with a hint of a smile on her face.

"She drank tons of Sunny D after seeing that movie," Matthew added.

"She told me that she's not sure god exists because why would he make poisonous tomatoes," Craig said and Robert laughed.

"Makes sense," Madison stated.

"She likes fried shrimp but hates any other kind of seafood," Matt muttered.

"She wants three kids," Robert said.

"But she also thinks that would be unfair unless they are all the same sex," Madison added.

"She thinks musicals are an example of how the world should be," Matt replied.

"I agree," Craig said.

"She bit me once on the shoulder for telling her to be quiet," Robert said frowning.

"She bit me on the leg once when we were fighting, like physically fighting, it was hilarious," Madison said.

"She thought it was funny when Danny made that flag of her bras," Robert said smiling now.

"No she didn't!" Madison exclaimed her eyes flying open.

"Yeah she did! She just didn't want to tell anyone but I got it out of her," Robert said.

"I think I am going to call Ellie," Craig said after a few minutes of silence.

"Why?" Robert asked.

"Whenever I was depressed, she always made me happy," Craig answered.

"When I think of Ellie, the last thing I think of is happiness. No offense to her, I mean, she's a great girl…just really depressing," Robert said.

"Sometimes, but with the right circumstances, she can be very refreshing," Craig told him.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Madison asked.

"Craig doesn't have girlfriends, he has girls he sleeps with," Robert said.

"Dude, what did I ever do to you," Craig asked.

"Let's see…," Robert said, giving him a look and immediately, Craig was silenced. After a few minutes, Madison spoke up, her voice shaky.

"Do you think Isabella will be okay?" she asked with tears threatening to fall. Over the past few hours, since the surgery had gone on, the four had been sitting there talking about her, but in a way not acknowledging what had happened. None of them had spoken her name, referring to her as "she". Craig immediately got up and went over to Madison, pulling her into a hug.

"She's going to be fine. She hates to lose, why would she start losing now?" Craig assured Madison. Matt was looking away from them, trying to hold back his own tears while Robert stared intensely at Craig and Madison.

"It doesn't make sense," he whispered, angrily and Craig looked up at Robert.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Craig asked.

"It wasn't you, was it?" Robert asked suspiciously.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Craig answered.

"Who called that night you idiot?!" Robert asked and Craig's eyes widened.

"It wasn't him," Matt said softly and they all looked at him.

"You were going to ruin everything," Matt said, his voice low but his eyes intense.

"Matt! You didn't!" Madi said, her voice revealing her shock.

"I was sleeping over Anthony's house that night and we went out to get some soda and stuff. I saw you two and I knew. You were going to ruin her life; you were going to ruin everything. She deserves so much better. What can you give her? You already have a kid and now you've stuck her with one. I had to try and stop you but it didn't work as you can see," Matt explained.

"I knew the minute you two started this little game that you were going to ruin everything. You've destroyed our family. Izzy might die because you had to break the rules. My dad is in the hospital because he was so worried about her that he couldn't take care of himself," Matt said.

"You never liked me," Robert realized.

"They were all so dazzled by you. You were the "great Robert", even my dad was amazed by you…but I saw right through all that," Matt said. Madison stood up now shock and anger causing her whole body to shake.

"How could you do that? She's our sister," Madison asked.

"I was protecting her," Matt answered.

"By breaking her heart? Well it looks like your plan worked because now she is dying!" Madison yelled.

"That's not my fault. I wasn't the one who slept with her behind our dad's back and got her pregnant or the one who drove with her while being drunk. There are only two people to blame for this. So don't you dare look at me and point the finger," Matt said.

"You told on her!" Madison yelled.

"Madi, don't! He was just doing what he thought was right," Robert objected and Madison looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"He ruined everything. She cried herself to sleep every night after you left. She was sad even when she was asleep. She had nightmares that caused her to wake up screaming and he is trying to stand here and say he did nothing wrong," Madison said.

"He was doing what he thought was best," Robert said.

"Have you gone insane?" Madison asked.

"No, but I know if I thought anyone was going to hurt my sister I would do whatever I had to do to protect her," Robert said.

"She's already been through enough this year, I didn't want to see her hurt again. I figured she would get over you," Matt said.

"Well, I guess your plan didn't go the way you expected," Madison said.

"You never know, when she wakes up, maybe she won't remember any of this or _him_ then _he_ can leave. She can get rid of the baby and everything can go back to the way it was before he showed up. If you didn't notice, problems only started showing up when he got here," Matt said.

"You've gone insane," Madison observed.

"No, I just realize that life isn't always about what makes us happy at the moment, it is about what is best in the long run and him being around isn't good for her," Matt answered.

**(A/N-Are you shocked? I know you are because I am!! This came out of nowhere but I would love to hear your thoughts on it. Please review and here is the summary for my new story.**

**This story takes place when Casey and Derek are both 29 years old. Derek is a professional hockey player who gets suspend at the beginning of the season for starting a brawl which led to someone being severely injured. He is suspended for the rest of the season which led him to start messing up. He gets a DUI and has to call Casey to bail him out because his dad and Sam both refuse to put up with his antics. Casey agrees to let Derek stay with her while he gets back on his feet. Casey on the other hand has problems of her own. She just got a divorce from Max and is now learning how to balance a job and taking care of two children by herself. She has a 9 year old son and a 6 year old daughter.**

**It's called the Borrowed Family and is already up with like 4 chapters, so yeah. Go check it out and review!!)**


	27. Goodnight Goodnight

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…I do not own the song Goodnight, Goodnight by Maroon 5.**

**A/N-So I've been thinking and umm don't hate me for this chapter but yeah it will crush some of you. I have been thinking about this for a while, someone said something to me about it before and I got a PM that really for some reason got to me. It doesn't matter who sent the PM, I get were they were coming from on this and you know me I love to mix things up!**

**Chapter 27**

It was like a battlefield, an eerily calm battlefield. There were four sides. One contained Matt, who was silent. The other consisted of Craig and Madison, who were taking turns sending Matt glares. The third was the confused Casey, who didn't understand why her twins were for once not talking, and the fourth was the most surprising. Robert stood on a side, all by himself, accepting what had happened. The lines were drawn and no one seemed to be budging.

"Okay, what in the world is going on here?" Casey asked.

"How come you didn't tell me that Matt was the one who called that night?" Madison demanded.

"Who told you that he did?" Casey asked , ooking at Matt.

"I did. I don't care if they know," Matt answered.

"You are such an ass," Madison said to her twin who simply rolled his eyes.

"Madison don't talk like that! Apologize now," Casey said.

"When he apologizes for killing my sister," Madison answered.

"Madison, how could you say that?!" Casey gasped.

"He may not have been driving the car but he might as well have. He might as well have given Craig the drink or the directions to that house. He took her there so she could get over Robert who _he_ sent away," Madison exclaimed.

"Madi, stop," Robert said, silently.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"I was the one who went behind your parents back; I was the one who took her to that hotel. It was _my fault_ not Matt's. He was protecting her," Robert said.

"You've gone nuts. This whole world has gone nuts!" Madison yelled. Moments later at the nurses' desk, there was a loud beeping noise. A nurse immediately walked over to a monitor.

"Damn, we have a heart failure in room nine oh five! Get doctor Hartman, quick," the nurse yelled and another went on the intercom calling for the doctor while several nurse rushed into the room.

"Room nine oh five?" Robert said. For some reason the number was ringing a familiar tune.

"No," Casey muttered as she stood up.

"Nine oh five," Craig said, frowning.

"But that's Izzy's room," Craig said.

"What!?" Robert said.

"Oh my god," Casey said, going to the room, only to be pushed back by a nurse.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but you need to stay out of the way," the nurse told her as people rushed in. Matt went over to his mother and pulled her away, fear flashing in his eyes. They could hear yelling and the beeps of machines as they stood there helpless.

"I have to get dad. He can fix it," Madison said and she took off into the hall, before anyone could stop her, to her dad's room. Robert was staring at the door with a serious strange intensity in his eyes. It was almost as if he was trying to will her to live with every fiber of his being.

"You left me hanging from a thread we once swung from together. I've lick my wounds but I can't ever see them getting better. Something's gotta change. Things cannot stay the same," Craig muttered, swaying back and forth in his chair. Matt and Robert both looked at him.

"Her hair was pressed against her face, her eyes were red with anger. Enraged by things unsaid and empty beds and bad behavior. Something's gotta change, It must be rearranged, oh," he continued to sing. Robert recognized the song and stared at his friend in confusion.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt my little girl. It's beyond me, I cannot carry the weight of the heavy world. So goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight. Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight. Goodnight, hope that things work out all right, yeah. Whoa," Craig sang softly as the nurses continued to speak loudly.

"The room was silent as we all tried so hard to remember. The way it feels to be alive. The day that he first met her. Something's gotta change. Things cannot stay the same. You make me think of someone wonderful, but I can't place her. I wake up every morning wishing one more time to face her. Something's gotta change. It must be rearranged, oh," he sang his voice sang rising to stifle the sound of the machines beeping erratically.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt my little girl. It's beyond me, I cannot carry the weight of a heavy world. So goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight. Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight. Goodnight, hope that things work out all right," Craig continued. Matt looked at Robert, who was staring at his friend. Robert wanted to yell at Craig who was shaking uncontrollably as he sang.

"Craig, shut up," Robert demanded but Craig ignored him.

"So much to love. So much to learn. But I won't be there to teach you, oh. I know I can be close. But I try my best to reach you," Craig sang.

"Isabella," Casey moaned as tears fell down her face.

"I'm so sorry, I did not mean to hurt my little girl. It's beyond me, I cannot carry the weight of a heavy world. So goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight. Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight. Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight. Goodnight, hope that things work out all right, yeah. Whoa, oh…Yeah," Craig finished. The machines were still beeping and his eyes had a haunted glazed over appearance.

"I knew I would figure it out. I knew that I knew the song," Craig muttered.

"Craig, what the hell is wrong with you?" Robert asked.

"That was the song, Spin. The song when we crashed. I knew I would remember it," Craig mumbled. There was a loud echoing scream from the room then and they all turned to looks towards the door again, their eyes not concealing their terror at the sound of the familiar voice in such obvious pain.

"Iz," Robert said walking towards the door to be stopped by Matt.

"Don't look. I saw, don't look Robert, don't," Matt warned him.

"She needs me," Robert said. The doctor walked out then a resigned look in his eyes. They weren't looking at his eyes though they were looking at his hands that were bloody.

"We tried the best we could, I am so sorry," the doctor muttered.

"Where was she bleeding from," Robert asked frowning.

"Her heart started to fail and while we were trying to save her…we had to do whatever we could. She comes before anything or anyone," the doctor said and Robert's eyes widened in horror.

"I don't understand," Casey said as she clung on to Matt.

"The fetus was lost. There was nothing we could," the doctor said and Robert sank down into the chair next to Craig who was singing under his breath now.

"I'm so sorry, I did not mean to hurt my little girl. It's beyond me, I cannot carry the weight of a heavy world. So goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight. Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight. Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight. Goodnight, hope that things work out all right, yeah," Craig whispered.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it! I doubt it but umm yeah I thought it was good in some way. I know the lyrics were confusing but it was meant to be that way. Please review!!)**


	28. All I Need is You

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 28**

Pain was the only thing that made sense to Robert right now. It was the only thing that registered in his brain at the moment. It had been 13 hours since his child had passed away, 13 hours of looking at a wall that had no answers for him. 13 hours ago, his son had died and there was nothing he could do to fix that. 13 hours ago, he had almost lost the most important person in his life. And now, he had no idea what to do next.

"Hey," a voice behind him said. He looked up and saw Matt standing there, uncertainty in his eyes. Matt looked at Robert, who was sitting on the floor of a dark hallway in the hospital, leaning against the wall. He had disappeared almost 12 hours ago when he hadn't been able to take the looks of pity and sadness everyone seemed to be giving him. Matt slowly sat down next to him and Robert turned to look at the wall opposite of them.

"I don't hate you," Matt said, softly.

"I know," Robert said.

"I just thought if I got rid of you, all the problems would disappear…but they didn't," Matt told him.

"It's okay," Robert said.

"Can you like, yell at me or something," Matt asked.

"No, I don't feel like yelling right now," Robert told him.

"I'm sorry about the baby," Matt said.

"Yeah...me, too," Robert whispered, trying to hold back tears.

"I actually came to tell you something," Matt told him. When Robert didn't say anything, he continued.

"She's awake," Matt said and Robert looked at Matt.

"For how long?" he asked.

"Almost 6 hours. No one could find you. She is doing okay. We didn't tell her you are here yet, we figured she could use the surprise," Matt explained to him.

"Did they tell her…about the baby?" he asked.

"Yeah. I think we should go now, though…she needs you and I know this is hard for you, too, but no one knows what to say to her. Oh, and you need to do something about Craig. He is still sitting there, singing. Different songs, though, so it's not so bad," Matt told him, standing up. Robert stood up, an annoyed look on his face, although the annoyance did not hide the pain.

"He probably didn't take his meds," Robert informed Matt as they walked down the hall.

"Craig takes meds?" Matt asked.

"Of course, he's crazy," Robert said, a grin on his face.

"You aren't serious right?" Matt asked anxious now. Robert gave him a grin before he walked over to Craig who was startlingly pale.

"Hey, dude," Robert said, putting a hand on Craig's shoulder. Craig looked up and a strange grin flooded his face.

"Spin, where did you go? I thought you left! She's awake. You can go see her and fix everything, right Spin?" Craig asked.

"Yeah. Hey, Craig, did you take your pills this morning," Robert asked and Craig shrugged.

"Craig, dude, you have to take your pills," Robert said and Craig rolled his eyes as he reached for his bag. Robert watched as he used a bottle of water to swallow three pills. Once Craig was done with that, Robert turned and went to Isabella's door. He stood in front of it trying to go over the things he could say to her. After he had been standing there several minutes, the door was opened and he was face to face with Derek.

"Oh! I was wondering when they would find you," Derek said. He stepped aside and let Robert walk slowly into the room. Derek slipped out and shut the door behind him, quietly. Robert stood in his spot, several feet away from her bed. She was laying there, her head turned so she wasn't looking at him. She had IVs attached to her wrists, bandages wrapped around her head, and bruises covering her arms. She also had several bruises on her face. Yet despite all that, she still looked as beautiful as always to him. She turned her head, wincing as she did, and looked over at him. Shock filled her eyes and he tried to smile but found that the muscles needed for that action were sore from current lack of use.

"Hey," he said, his voice wavering.

"Hi," she whispered, her voice barely hearable over the machines she was attached to.

"I...uhh...I didn't know you were awake…if I had I would have come to see you sooner," he told her. She closed her eyes for a few moments and when she opened them there was tears threatening to spill over.

"So, do you hate me?" she asked. He walked over to her bed slowly and he watched fear in her eyes.

"Why are you afraid?" he asked her, upset.

"Because…I don't think I could take it if you hate me…or if you left again," she whispered, tears finally falling.

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you. And I promise that I am not leaving you again," Robert said as he stroked her cheek.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered and he leaned over to lightly kiss her. She reached up and held his face against hers.

"This wasn't your fault," he muttered.

"I'm still sorry," she answered.

"I know. Me, too," he replied.

"Do you even know what I am apologizing for," she asked and he pulled away. He sat down next to her bed and gently took her hand in his.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Who told you?" she asked.

"Craig," he answered.

"Of course," she mumbled, closing her eyes again. She kept them closed for several minutes and he feared that she had fallen asleep.

"I didn't mean for it to happen," she murmured. He wasn't sure what exactly she was referring to now but nodded his head anyway.

"I know," he said. The tears that had been threatening to fall all day were almost there but still he held them back refusing to breakdown in front of her.

"I wish all of this had never happened," she whispered and at those words, his heart broke. He stood up abruptly and she looked at him, surprised. He turned and started to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" she asked as he reached the door his hand on the doorknob.

"You said you wished none of this had ever happened. I am just trying to help you out. You want to forget it all, I guess its best if the cause leaves," Robert shot back.

"I didn't mean you, I meant the accident, going to Jimmy's house, and you leaving. Not you ever coming," she said and he could hear the tears in her voice. He let his hand drop and leaned his head against the door.

"I want to fix this, like I am supposed to, but I don't know how," he told her, softly.

"You can't always fix everything," she told him and he turned to look at her, anger in his face.

"But I am supposed to! I was supposed to come in here with some kind of grand solution to this, but guess what? I've got nothing," he exclaimed.

"I never asked you for a solution, I just want you," she whispered.

"But don't you get it? That isn't enough!" he shouted.

"It is for me," she answered, softly.

"You don't get it at all, Isabella. You just aren't old enough to get it," he said.

"Old enough? Robert I am one year younger than you and I think I have been through so much this past year that I am a lot older and mature than most people, even my parents age," she said, an angry tone darkening her voice now, too.

"But through every thing that has happened, I have only needed one thing to get me through it all...and that was you," she said. At these words, he looked up to see her glaring at him through tears. As soon as he looked at her, she tried to wipe her eyes but the IVs hindered her actions. He walked over quickly and wiped the tears off her face.

"Please don't leave me again," she begged and he nodded his head.

"I won't," he told her.

"Promise?" she said and he nodded his head.

"I promise," he said, choking back tears. She looked at him strangely and sat up slowly.

"What are you doing," he asked her, worried.

"Oh, shut up," she said as she winced. She moved to one side of her bed and patted the space next to her. He sat down being careful not to mess with her IVs. She wrapped her arms around him and he was surprised.

"I promise I won't tell if you cry," she told him and he tensed up.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he said not backing away from her arms though.

"I'm sorry about our son," she whispered and he pressed his face gently against her neck.

"It wasn't your fault," he said.

"It wasn't your fault, either," she said and at those words, tears started to fall from his eyes.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! I think this story is almost done maybe three to four more chapters and then an epilogue. Just a little more Andrew and a little more Derek stuff then we should be done I believe. I would love to know what you think about that. Please review!!)**


	29. Break

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 29**

"Ow," Isabella said as she walked up the stairs one by one. It had been two weeks since she had woken up and the doctors had finally cleared her to come home. She was doing much better, although she was sore all over.

"You okay?" Robert asked, worried as he walked behind her, holding her bag.

"Yeah yeah," she said as she continued up the stairs.

"Are you sure maybe you should stay down here for a while," he said worriedly.

"Dude, I'm fine," she told him.

"Dude? You have been hanging out with Craig too much," Robert commented.

"There could never be too much Craig," she retorted and he rolled his eyes. Derek was watching this scene from the stairs, thinking back to when he and Casey had first been together and the needless fights that had occurred.

_Flashback_

"_Fine," Derek said, sighing. _

_He flipped open his cell phone and typed out a message to Casey. The message read: "Come to the end of the block at 11:30."_

_Moments later he received a text back from her. _

_It read: "Why, hello to you, too. Did you forget how to use your phone today? I called 7 billion times."_

_ He smiled at the message. He hadn't answered because he had been worried he would give away the surprise he had planned for later. _

_He texted her back quickly saying: "__Sry I was busy but are u going to come?" _

_It took her a few moments but her answer came. _

_The text he received said: "Yes but whatever you are up to better not take long or you are going to get me in trouble."_

_ He grinned and sure enough at 11:30 she left the house bundled up in her coat. She walked slowly down the street and he got out exchanging smiles with the other two who smiled encouragingly. He jogged over to the end of the street, getting there before she did. She didn't look up so she didn't see him at first but when she was half way there, she finally looked up and even though he had told her to come here, she almost seemed surprised to see him. She picked up her pace going from a shuffle to a quick walked and finally breaking into a run. She ran over to him and threw her arms around him. He held her close, realizing in that hug, just how much he had really missed her._

"_Hey," she said, pulling back._

"_Hey," he said, grinning._

"_I missed you," she said smiling brightly and he couldn't stop himself from kissing her. When he finally pulled back, she was still smiling._

"_So, I guess you missed me, too," she said and he nodded, the nervousness returning._

"_Well, I am coming home tomorrow. Although, you are here now which means something is wrong," she said._

"_Nothing is wrong," he managed to say._

"_Wrong answer," she said, laughing._

"_No, really I am fine," he said._

"_How did moving day go?" she asked._

"_Oh, it went fine," he said._

"_Okay, what's wrong," she said hands on her hips a stern look on her face._

"_Nothing," he said a grin forming on his face. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, burying his face in her hair._

"_Derek, I know something is wrong," she whispered._

"_Oh really," he muttered._

"_Well, yeah, I mean, why else would you come here at 11 at night," she answered._

"_Maybe I just wanted to see you," he said, looking into her eyes now which where filled with worry._

"_Yeah, okay, Derek, let's get real here," she huffed and he laughed._

"_Well, aren't we in a good mood," he joked but a smile didn't appear on her face._

"_You changed your mind, didn't you," she asked, her voice soft._

"_No, I didn't," he said, frowning now._

"_Then why did you come here," she asked him._

"_I wanted to tell you something," he finally told her._

"_What?" she asked._

"_Ummm, I threw away the couch," he said, stalling for time._

"_What?!" she said._

"_Yeah, I...umm, threw away the couch but don't worry I am going to buy a new one," he said._

"_Why did you throw away that one? It was fine" she asked, annoyed._

"_I didn't like it," he said, simply._

"_What are you talking about, you love that couch," she stated._

"_No, I don't," he responded._

"_Yes, you do, when I first came to live with you all the time you used to tell me stories about how you had the couch forever and got it half off and all this other crap," she said and he shrugged._

"_I changed my mind I don't like it," he said._

"_Well I did," she said._

"_Oh of course you did," he said, rolling his eyes._

"_What's that supposed to mean," she asked, angry._

"_Like you don't remember…Max kissed you on that couch, on my couch," he said and she shook her head at him._

"_Derek, is that why you got rid of that couch...because if so you are being such an idiot. I don't even talk to Max and we weren't even going out then," she yelled._

"_Yeah, so that makes it okay," he said._

"_Did you seriously come here to get in a fight with me about a stupid couch," she asked, growing angrier by the minute. The cold and anger causing her face to turn red._

"_No, I came here to ask you something," he said, his voice rising as hers did._

"_What? Did you come to ask me whether or not I cared that you threw out our couch not that it matters now? You do realize that I am having a baby and babies cost money and seeing as how you just bought a house, I really don't think we should be throwing around money for couches when we have a really good one already," she said._

"_No, I didn't come here about the stupid couch, okay, I came here to ask you to marry me!" he yelled and then paled when he realized what he had said. She was staring at him with her face full of shock._

"_I didn't mean to say it like that," he muttered then looked away from her._

"_You came here to ask me to marry you?" she said, softly._

"_Yeah, I mean, not like to marry me tomorrow but in a few years when everything is settled and stuff, not too long away but not soon soon," he stuttered._

"_You mean, in the near future?" she said, a small smile on her face._

"_Well, yeah, in the near future," Derek said._

"_So, when did you decide all this," she asked him, the smile gone for some reason._

"_Well, I've been thinking about it all since you told me about the baby," he told her._

"_So, it's all part of your big plan right? I mean, you figured you knocked me up, you should do right by me and marry me," she said, her voice filled with sarcasm that made it so he didn't recognize it._

"_Casey, that's not why-," he started before she interrupted him._

"_Yes, it is. If I wasn't pregnant, you wouldn't be asking me to marry you. You and I both know that but guess what, I don't need your pity and guilt-filled proposal," she said and she turned, starting to walk away but he walked after grabbing hold of her arm to stop her. She turned and looked at him, his eyes filled with confusion and hurt._

"_What are you talking about?" he managed to choke out._

"_You're only doing all this because you are afraid I am going to tell," she said and he could tell that she was trying not to cry, which confused him anymore._

"_Tell who what?" he asked her._

"_My mom...that you got me pregnant," she said, her voice so soft he could barely hear it._

"_Casey, how can you think that? I love you and I would never ask you to marry me because of that. Go tell your mom if you want, I don't care. I'll come with you if you want but don't ever think I don't love you because that isn't true," he said, his voice low, filled with anger, hurt, and love all twisted in one._

"_Why aren't you mad Derek? PJ said if you were normal, you would be mad. I'm ruining your life. I'm pregnant Derek and we can't even tell our parents because of what they could do," Casey said._

"_Casey, I love you. That's why I'm not mad. Don't you see that? How many times am I going to have to say it before it gets through to you," he asked her. She looked away and he took advantage of the silence to speak again._

"_I bought this ring before I knew that you were pregnant. I bought it the day after your birthday and kept it in my bureau ever since because I knew that you were all I wanted…all I needed. I'm asking you now because I figured it was as good a time as any, not because you are having my kid but because I love you. I've missed you so much the past few days and I guess I wanted an excuse to see you," he admitted to her as he pulled the ring box out of his pocket. She stared at it and he opened it to reveal the ring inside and she looked up at him._

"_You know, I told them you were going to say no but they didn't want to believe me," he said, laughing lightly._

"_I'm such an idiot," she muttered and he smiled._

"_No, you are not," he said, softly._

"_Oh, yes I am. Why did I listen to PJ? She only gives bad advice and what's worse is, I know that because I have taken it before and listened to what she says and I always think she is going to be right but she never is," she said rambling on before he stopped her by kissing her on the mouth. When he pulled back, she rolled her eyes._

"_You couldn't have just told me to shut up," she asked him._

"_I thought that was a nicer way and I like that way," he said, a grin on his face. He took the ring out of the box then and her eyes strayed to it._

"_So, I am going to ask you again, this time without shouting and I think we both know what the correct answer is," he said._

"_I think I know it," she said, grinning._

"_I guess I could do this the right way, huh?" he said as he got down on one knee, her smiling as he did. He took her hand in his and looked up at her._

"_Will you, Casey MacDonald, marry me...even though it is quite obvious that you don't like me that much and despite the fact that I threw out our couch today," he said and she started laughing and crying at the same time._

"_Yes I will although I was hoping the couch thing was a joke," she said. He slipped the ring on her finger, kissed her hand, and stood up._

_Flashback Ends_

Derek smiled at the memory, watching as Isabella finally made it to the top of the stairs.

"Derek?" Casey said. He looked to his right and saw Casey studying him with a concerned look.

"Are you okay? You look totally out of it," she said as she rushed forward putting her hand to his head to feel if he was warm. He couldn't help but feel like a four year old as she did this.

"Case, I'm fine, really. In fact, I feel really good," he told her, grinning.

"Are you sure?" she asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Casey, calm down. I swear I am fine," he promised her, grabbing her wrists before she tried to feel his forehead again.

"Derek, I am just making sure...I don't need a repeat of before," she pointed out.

"Don't worry, no repeats. I've been eating, haven't I? I even slept ten hours last night" he said.

"You are doing really well," she said.

"You realize of course, that in two days I will have my last chemo treatment," he said to her, with a bright smile on his face.

"For now. They have to do tests after to see is the cancer cells have shrunk or been killed," she reminded him.

"Everything is fine, I can feel it," he said but she frowned.

"Derek, we have to prepare for the fact that maybe the cancer cells might not be gone or small enough to stop," she said.

"What happened to having faith that everything will be alright," he asked.

"Derek, I have had faith that everything will be fine and look where that has landed on," she said, gesturing with her hand upstairs.

"Casey, she is home and safe. I think that is enough," Derek said.

"Of course you do, Derek! She almost died and had a miscarriage but she will be just fine," Casey said, thick sarcasm in her voice.

"I think she will. She's a strong girl," Derek said, confused at Casey's attitude.

"Derek, this family must be going insane or maybe it's just me," she said, leaning against the wall.

"Casey, what's wrong?" he asked concerned now.

"What's wrong?! What's wrong?! Derek, our 16 year old got pregnant, our twins won't talk to each other, I have barely seen Riley, Sophia, and Danny the past week," Casey yelled.

"Case, we are home now. Everything is going to be fine," he told her, moving closer. She held up her hands though and he stopped.

"No, it's not Derek. I can't do this. I feel like I am falling apart at the seams," she told him and he noticed how her arms seemed to move to go across her stomach as if to hold her together. He had noticed her do this before and he hadn't thought anything of it.

"Casey, everything is fine though. There is nothing to stress about. Everything is going to be okay," he said.

"No, it's not Derek. I'm not going to be fine," she said and he frowned.

"I need a break. I need to get out of this house, away from all this…away from you," she said and he swore he could feel his heart stop beating.

"Case, come on. You can't be serious," Derek said barely able to speak.

"But I am," she said. She moved off the wall and stood up firmly. She brushed by him quickly and grabbed her car keys.

"Casey, where are you going?" he asked a note of hysteria in his voice.

"I just need a break, Derek," she said before she walked out the door. She walked quickly to her car and managed to shove the keys in to unlock it. As she got behind the wheel, she realized her hands were shaking. She started the car and moments later she was driving away. As she drove, she took out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"I need you," she said, into the phone.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! I know you are all like, "you totally cheated with that flashback", but I needed to make this chapter short for a good ending to it! Who do you think she is calling? Let's all try to bear in mind that Casey is very stressed right now! Please review!!**

**By the way, I started yet another Life with Derek story since this one is almost done. Here is the summary-**

**This plot idea is based on the movie Normal Adolescent Behavior but it is loosely based so some things are going to be a lot different. It is about six friends (Derek, Sam, Ralph, Sally, Kendra, and Emily) who have been best friends their whole lives. When the age of boyfriends and girlfriends, making out and dates comes along they made a decision much different that of their peers. Instead of separating into couples, they stayed together and started a different kind of life. They are friends, confidantes, supporters, companions, and lovers. They "date" each other, switching sexual partners almost every day within their circle and only with the opposite sex (no slash). Despite the fact that people talk trash about them, don't understand why they do what they do, and can't understand why they would choose this path they stuck to it because they were best friends and each needed the others for different reasons. They all stuck together because each needed the others support. But when Derek's dad remarries and Nora, Casey, and Lizzie move in a new world of thoughts is revealed to Derek. What if the one boy and one girl concept isn't so bad after all? What if his friends don't see it that way and aren't willing to let go of Derek? What if he has a choice to make between his six best friends and Casey?**

**Go check it out!!)**


	30. I Need You

**Disclaimer-I own nothing…**

**Chapter 30**

"I need you," she repeated as she drove slowly stopping at the curb, merely houses down from her own. Tears were falling down her face at a fast rate and she had to stop the car, which proved to be difficult as her hands shook.

"Casey, where are you?" the person on the other line asked, worriedly.

"A couple houses down from the house," she answered. She listened to him breath and could tell he was leaving.

"Remember last week when you had chemo. I saw Andrew," she whispered.

"And?" Derek asked.

"I don't want a break from you, I just need to breath," she told him.

"I know, Case, but what happened with Andrew," he asked, worriedly.

"Nothing, I promise, he just tried to, you know…he was just being Andrew and he was talking about how much stress I was under. He said I should leave you," Casey said.

"You said you needed to get away from me," Derek pointed out.

"I don't want to be away from you," she said.

"Casey, I really think you are going crazy," he told her.

"I know. I think I might be," she mumbled.

"What if it doesn't work, Derek?" she asked and all she could hear was him breathing for several moments.

"What?"

"The chemo…what if it doesn't work. What if you get sicker and something happens to you? What am I supposed to do? You're all I have Derek," she said.

"Nothing is going to happen to me. I feel better than I have in a long time, Casey," he told her. She leaned her head on the steering wheel and tried to stop the pending tears.

"I love you, Casey. You know that, right?" he said.

"Of course, I know that," she whispered.

"Then why did you leave the house like that and park a few feet away," he asked, sounding amused.

"Because I just needed to breath," she told him.

"Then call me moments later," he said.

"I knew that I hurt you. I'm sorry for everything. I haven't been fair to you," she said.

"Don't worry about it, Casey," he said.

"But I do. I worry that you are going to get so tired of me and my stupid problems, that you are going to want to leave me," Casey admitted.

"How could you ever think that I would leave you? Casey, we have 7 kids together! We have been together for like, ever! I love you. Can't you see how none of that adds up to me leaving you? Your problems are my problems," he told her.

"I'd leave me if I was you, after today," she said.

"Well, then you obviously are not aware of all the things I have done that could have warranted you leaving me. Like, remember that time I brought home that seventeen year old boy. Fun times, right, Case," he said and she laughed.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Stalking you," he replied.

"Seriously, though, I would have thought you would have come to get me," she said, annoyed.

"Casey, you took my car!" he said and she looked around her. She smiled then and rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, I had to get some stuff but I am right here. Just turn your head like three inches," he said before hanging up. She looked out her window and saw him standing there with a triumphant grin. She opened the car door and almost immediately, he pulled her into his arms, showing that beneath the nonchalant behavior he had been exhibiting on the phone, had been fear and concern.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," he whispered as they hugged.

"I won't," she told him as she pressed her face against him.

"Guess what we are doing this weekend," he said and she looked up at him.

"What?" she asked confused.

"We are taking a break," he said and he held up a duffel bag.

"What's in there," she asked.

"Some clothes and a couple of toothbrushes," he answered.

"Derek, what are you planning to do with that," she asked, suspiciously.

"We, as in me and you, are checking into a hotel for a weekend. A weekend in which we will do absolutely nothing," he said.

"Oh and what do you plan to do about the kids," she asked.

"I told or rather wrote, to Robert while I was talking to you. He will take care of them," Derek said. He put his hand on the small of her back and steered her around the car, to the passenger seat.

"Are you sure about this," she asked and he grinned at her.

"Case, don't worry about it," he said and she smiled before turning to hug him.

"Thank you," she whispered and he kissed her on the side of the head.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

All of the Venturi children, Robert, and Craig were in the kitchen, about two hours later.

"People, this is a very important point of the day. Dinner," Craig said. He was standing at the island counter while they all sat watching him. Isabella looked at Robert who shrugged.

"First, Sophia, I need the phonebook," Craig said. Sophia got up and quickly went to get the phonebook.

"Craig, are you sure you didn't mean cookbook," Robert said.

"Nope, I said and meant phonebook," he answered as Sophia came into the room with the large phonebook. She handed it to him then sat down.

"Danny, I am in need of you assistance," Craig said and Danny went over to him grinning.

"Yeah," he said.

"Open to a page. Any page my friend," Craig said and Danny quickly opened the book then looked at Craig.

"Good choice. You may sit now," Craig said and Danny did so.

"People of Venturi land, for dinner we shall eat Chinese food," Craig said.

"He opened in the p section," Robert observed.

"Hey buddy, I make the rules here, okay? I say Chinese. I am going to order, but in the meantime, Double Mint twins, set the table. And get the little looks of your faces, make up with each other, and get over it. I am getting tired of this nonsense with you two," Craig said.

"Three little children, you may watch TV," he followed.

"And you, Robert, I need to borrow like a hundred bucks. This much food is not going to be cheap, dude," Craig said and Isabella laughed as Robert rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious, dude, I am broker than your grandmother after bingo night," Craig said.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! I got all of you I think. I didn't think of that till later but I wanted to surprise you all. I guess it was kind of boring but they have been through enough drama. I believe the next chapter is the last and then an epilogue. Please review!!)**


	31. I'm Sorryfor Craig

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 31**

"Remind me again why we brought half the world with us," Derek asked Casey crankily. Derek, Casey, Robert, Craig, Isabella, Madison, Matthew, Danny, Sophia, and Riley were all sitting in the doctor's office waiting for Derek's doctor to see them. It had been two weeks since Derek's last chemo treatment and he had taken tests a couple days ago that would reveal whether more chemo was needed right now. Derek and Casey were the only ones who had planned to go but somehow they had ended up taking everyone with them.

"I mean, the kids I can understand but what in the world is Craig doing here?" Derek asked. The kids were littered through out the waiting room. Isabella was sitting with Robert while Craig was lecturing to the twins about the pamphlet he had found on STDs.

The younger kids were all watching the TV in the corner of the ceiling.

"He was worried about you," Casey said as she flipped idly through a magazine.

"I feel like he lives with us," Derek commented.

"Actually, Robert and Isabella were asking about that," Casey said.

"Asking about what?" Derek exclaimed.

"If Craig could move into the basement with Robert," Casey told him. She looked up to see the reaction on his face amused.

"Are they nuts? What? Are we running a shelter for teenage boys now?" Derek asked.

"Well, I thought that since he is here all the time anyway and more Craig less Isabella and Robert time alone…in his room," Casey pointed out.

"But it means Craig all the time, as in twenty four seven," Derek countered.

"You know I like Craig," Casey said and Derek rolled his eyes.

"Of course you do. He's a charmer but I see right through that whole façade," Derek said slouching in his chair with his arms crossed.

"Derek you remind me of a five year old sometimes," Casey commented.

"Oh whatever," he pouted and she rolled her eyes.

"You know we spend way too much time in hospitals and doctor's office," Derek added.

"The first time I was ever in a hospital with you was your fault," Casey pointed out and he looked at her confused.

"Do you honestly not remember?" she asked as she peered at his confused face.

"Remember the car accident? It was the same day I found out about the musical. I met Andrew that day, too," she said and he frowned.

"Now I remember," he said glaring at the space in front of him.

_Flashback_

_Casey was woken from her dream by someone gently shaking her leg._

"_What," she mumbled to see Paul regarding her with a grin._

"_We talked to the doctor," he said._

"_Really? Is he okay," she asked, standing up looking around almost as if she expected to see Derek right around the corner._

"_Well he is doing a lot better than they thought he would. He is extremely lucky," Paul said._

"_Paul, how is he," Casey said again._

"_He has a few bruised, fractured ribs which will take a few weeks to heal and he has a concussion. A serious one too, so he is going to be on bed rest after he leaves here, which will be a week or so. The ribs will take about 3 or 4 weeks to fully heal," Paul explained to her._

"_Can I see him," she said eagerly._

"_Yes, he is awake I think. You were asleep for a while," Paul told her leading her to a room. Before he let her go in he grabbed her arm and she looked at him surprised._

"_What," she said._

"_Now Casey, Derek is very sore so don't hug him and he hit his head so he has a serious bump on his head. Also he has some bruises on his face and a black eye just to warn you," Paul said._

"_Don't worry Paul, I can handle it," she said and she walked into the room cautiously. But even though he had warned her she still was taken back. He was laying back in the bad his head wrapped with a white bandage. Bruises were all over his face and he did indeed have an impressive black eye. She looked at him for a few minutes as he sighed watching TV. When he sighed he winced._

"_So I go to school for a few hours and you can't manage to stay out of trouble I mean really Derek," Casey said and he turned sharply. He winced again but grinned._

"_Hey," he said his voice low and weak._

"_Hey," she said walking over. She sat down in the chair next to his bed and took his hand in hers._

"_You scared me really bad," she said softly._

"_Sorry," he said._

"_You should be sorry. Derek, I thought I was going to lose you," she said._

"_Well I'm fine, see, a little bruised up but other than that...fine, really," he said smiling at her gingerly._

"_Yeah, a concussion but fine," she said laughing._

"_A little knock on the head never hurt anyone," Derek said._

"_Derek, they said you hit the windshield," she said._

"_Yeah a little tap but I'm fine now, don't worry okay? Look at the bright side, you are going to have the house to party for a whole week by yourself," Derek said._

"_Yeah, okay," she said._

"_So, do you have something to tell me," he said and she looked at him confused._

"_I thought I was the one with the concussion," he said, teasingly._

"_I have no idea what you are talking about," she said, blankly._

"_Okay well, Sam went to the apartment and got some stuff for me and in the duffel bag is a box maybe that will refresh your memory," he said. She got the duffel bag confused and opened it. On top was a medium size jewelry box. She opened it and inside was a silver charm bracelet. There were several charms including one of a small hairspray can, a microphone, a letter C, and a heart._

"_I figured you could add on if you want," he said and she grinned._

"_Oh Derek, it's beautiful, I love it but how did you know I got the part," she said after she gave him a quick kiss._

"_Casey I always knew you were going to get it and Paul told me," he said._

"_I love it and I love you," she said smiling._

"_Well, hopefully that makes up for scaring you," he said and she smiled._

"_I'm just glad you are okay," she said._

"_You know me it's going to take more than a little accident to get me down maybe a piano falling on my head," he said and she laughed._

_Flashback Ends_

"I was so worried that day. I thought I was going to lose you," she said staring into space. He knew she was worried right now and he felt bad for causing her this stress.

"Where is that doctor?" she said annoyed.

"Do you still have it?" he asked and she looked at him confused.

"Have what?"

"The bracelet," he asked, curiously.

"Of course I have it Derek. I was thinking of giving it to one of the girls but decided against it. I want to keep it, even if that is slightly selfish," she said.

"It's not selfish," he said.

"Hey, I have a deal for you," he said after a few moments of silence and she looked at him.

"If the doctor says I am fine, as in no chemo for awhile, I will say yes to Craig moving in the basement with Robert," Derek proposed.

"I am not gambling on your health," Casey told him sternly.

"We are betting on the outcome of my health really," he pointed out.

"Derek shut up."

"I was thinking and I want to go in alone if you don't mind," he told her and she looked at him shocked.

"You want to what?" she said.

"Go in alone. As in, talk to the doctor by myself," Derek said and Casey looked at him as if he was crazy.

"You must be nuts," she said.

"Case, I really just want to do this on my own. It shouldn't take that long," he said.

"Derek, I am going in there with you," she stated.

"No, you aren't," he told her firmly. They sat there staring at each other in silence.

"Ooh, staring contest, I get winner," Craig said sitting next to Derek.

"Craig, can you please excuse us, we are trying to have a conversation," Casey said.

"Okay. I will go educate the twins on the wonders of syphilis," Craig told them getting up.

"Thanks," Derek said before turning to look at Casey again.

"I want the whole truth when you come out," Casey told him. He nodded his head and kissed her quickly. It was almost as if he had known that the doctor would be coming because moments later, the doctor emerged.

"Mr. Venturi, I can see you now," he said. Derek stood up and Casey did the same. She hugged him quickly.

"Everything will be fine," he whispered and she nodded her head. She let go of him slowly and he made his way to the doctor's office.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It took ten minutes. Ten minutes he was in there. Ten minutes that seemed to drag on forever. Casey bit her lip, bit her nails, and tapped her foot. She paced and then sat her whole body shaking. Nothing speed up the time. When he finally did emerge everyone turned to look at him. His eyes were glazed and his face pale. Immediately, she felt her heart drop at the look on his face.

"I'm so sorry," he said looking at them each in turn. Casey felt tears well up in her eyes. Derek sighed and walked over to Craig, which confused everyone.

"Umm, Craig, I don't know how to say this but umm, do you want to move into the basement with Robert," he said. Casey gasped and leaped out of her chair. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I told you everything was fine. Although you were right, I shouldn't have bet on it because it definitely came back to bite me in the ass," he mumbled and she laughed as tears fell down her face.

"I am so confused right now," Isabella said, worriedly.

"Don't you see what your dad is doing? He is preparing me to be the man of the house when he dies. Mr. Venturi, you are a noble man," Craig said.

"I'm not dying. The doctor said that the chemo did its job. All the cancer cells are either gone or have shrunk to the point of inactivity. They are dormant," he said.

"So, you are going to be okay?" Madison said.

"For now at least, yes. In about a year, I will have to come back for some tests just to check up but I think everything is going to be fine," he said, grinning.

"Thank god," Madison said sitting back down to breath.

"Wait, were you serious about the moving thing because I can be in tonight," Craig said. Derek looked at Casey who had a smile on her face.

"Sure," he said, regretting the bet against her.

"Perfect. This calls for a celebration! Let's all go out and get some grub," Craig said and the little kids cheered.

"Of course, you are paying it for it Mr. V...because I am broke," Craig said.

"You want to hear how broke I am," Craig asked.

"Not really," Derek said wrapping his arm around Casey's waist.

"Because I have a whole list of people I am broker than," Craig told him.

"Not now Craig, maybe tomorrow….we always have tomorrow," Derek told him as he looked at Casey.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! Next is the epilogue I guess but I need to know what you all want to see in it because I had a few ideas but I want your opinions. Please review!!)**


	32. Family Day

**Disclaimer-I do not own Life with Derek or anything related to this story!! Well, I own the plot!!**

**Epilogue**

_10 Years Later_

"Corey!" Riley yelled, annoyed. Riley and Corey were best friends now since Corey had spent so much time with her dad at Riley's house. Both were thirteen years old. Riley lived a few houses down with her dad Robert, mother Isabella and little brother Gavin. Isabella was now twenty-six years old and a social worker, while Robert was twenty-seven and a basketball coach/psychology teacher at the high school. Isabella and Robert had gotten married the year Isabella turned twenty, much to Derek's annoyance...at first. They were still happily married though and Derek had been happy when they moved on the block.

"I'm so sorry Mom," Isabella said as she set Gavin down. He was three years old and severely attached to his mother. As soon as she set him down, he grabbed onto her leg.

"Gavin, sweetie, mommy has to clean up the mess you made," Isabella said to the three year old who paid little attention to what his mother was saying. Casey smiled at her daughter and grandson watching as Isabella struggled to clean the milk off of the kitchen table.

"Corey!" Riley yelled again.

"Riley, stop yelling," Casey said. Riley marched into the kitchen with a look of annoyance on her pretty face.

"Corey refuses to get out of the bathroom," Riley stated.

"Well, maybe she is using it," Casey pointed out.

"No mom, she is talking to some guy," Riley said.

"Not again. I swear, if that girl doesn't get off the phone with that boy," Isabella said, frowning.

"What boy?" Casey asked.

"Some boy from school. He has come over for dinner a couple times and to hang out. Robert hates him of course, but I think he seems like a nice boy," Isabella explained.

"What's his name?" Casey asked.

"Peter," Isabella said.

"Hmm. Well dating is hard for a young girl and a dad," Casey said.

"She isn't dating! She's too young. They are just friends," Isabella replied.

"Right, of course," Casey said as Sophia and Danny came into the kitchen.

"What are you two up to?" Casey asked.

"Out," Danny replied as ,"he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. Danny was eighteen and graduating this year, while Sophia was sixteen. Despite the two year age difference, they were best friends. Sophia was going to be heartbroken when he left for college but luckily, he was staying close by.

"You know that everyone is coming home for dinner tonight," Casey said.

"Fine, we are staying home," Danny said.

"Much better," Casey said.

"The twins coming?" Sophia asked.

"Is it Sunday?" Casey asked.

"Yes," Sophia retorted.

"Then yes. Everyone comes home on Sunday for dinner. It is the rule, remember that when you try to leave me in this house with your father," Casey said.

"Wait, Craig is coming right," Danny asked.

"Is Madi coming?" Casey asked, simply.

"Yes," Danny answered.

"Then Craig will be here," Casey said.

Throughout the years that he had lived with them, Madison, despite being four years younger than him, had a harbored a crush on Craig. He had acknowledged it when she was fifteen, telling her if she still wanted a date when she turned eighteen, that he would take her out for one date. He didn't count on the idea of her remembering this...but she had. At her and Matt's eighteenth birthday party, she had cornered him and a week later, he took her out. He surprised her by asking her out for a second date and from there, a relationship developed. So now, five years later, they were still together. Madison was twenty-three now and getting her master's in science, while Craig (twenty-seven years old now) was a philosophy teacher at the local community college. They lived in an apartment together, much to Derek's unhappiness and were inseparable. To this day, Derek still didn't understand what his daughter could possibly see in Craig but she always told him love was a hard thing to understand, to which he replied, so is insanity.

Meanwhile, her twin Matt had discovered something of his own. He was also getting his masters in science and living with someone. He was in fact living with his "partner" of three years, Arthur or Art for short. It had been a shock when he told them. He had brought Art home for Thanksgiving the first year they dated and told them something he had hidden since he was fourteen years old. Madison had been the only one who knew. Everyone had been very supportive though and Art also came to the Sunday dinners.

"Good, I have to show the guys the new stuff I added to the bike," Danny said. Danny had gotten a motorcycle as an eighteen birthday present from Art and Matt. It was something he had been dying to have and something Casey wanted to kill.

"Hello!" Matt said as he opened the front door.

"Venturi family," Art yelled.

"Good, they are here," Danny said walking to the front door with Sophia hot on his trail. There was chatter in the front of the house but Casey didn't move from her seat. Instead, she reached and grabbed Gavin settling him in her lap. Isabella collapsed in a chair next to her and Casey smiled at her.

"I don't know how you did it mom," Isabella said.

"Patience my dear, lots of patience," Casey told her as Art came into the kitchen. Art was tall with thick black hair and big green eyes. He was a little shorter than Matt but well-built.

"Hello Casey and Isabella. Oh and Gavin too, of course," he said.

"Hello Art," Isabella said.

"Hey Art. How are you?" Casey asked.

"Tired. I was up all night working on this essay for my lit class," he said as he sat down.

"An essay that was given two weeks ago, that he has been putting off for these past two weeks, even though I warned him to, he would never finish," Matt said from the doorway.

"Hey sweetie," Casey said, smiling at her oldest son.

"Hey Mom," Matt replied. He walked over to his mother, kissed her on the cheek and sat next to Art, who gave him a dirty look.

"Well, sorry if I had other things to do the past two weeks," Art said.

"Like what," Matt laughed.

"Umm...other essays?" Art said.

"See, the issue with you is you leave everything to the last minute," Matt told him.

"And the issue with you is that you love to tell me what to do and when to do it," Art retorted.

"I won't deny that," Matt said and Casey laughed.

"You two are adorable," Isabella observed.

"No, I am the cute one, he is just here because I need to him figure out the taxes when I go out to eat," Art said and Matt rolled his eyes.

"Where's dad?" Matt asked.

"Getting food with Robert. Apparently, we have none," Casey said.

"Where's Madi and Craig?" Matt asked.

"Umm, they should be here any minute," Casey said as the front door opened.

"Try now," Isabella said.

"I'm home!" Craig yelled.

"Mom!" Madison yelled.

"In the kitchen," Casey called back. Madison came running into the kitchen, her eyes bright and her smile as wide as possible.

"You will not believe what happened," she said. Craig rushed into the room immediately, going over to Madison and covering her mouth with his hand.

"Not yet," he said. She tried to say something but it was muffled so they couldn't understand her, although Craig seemed to.

"You can wait one hour, I promise you won't explode. And even if you do, you are so cleaning it up because I cleaned up after you this morning. When you went to take a shower, you left all those dishes in there, which was complete bull because last night you said if I looked over that essay, you would do the dishes. Guess what, I still had to do them," Craig said, still holding his hand over her mouth. She mumbled something and he rolled his eyes.

"Of course I love you," he said. Isabella looked at Casey, who shrugged. Art gasped and grabbed one of Madi's hand.

"I thought you were broke Craig! How in the world could you afford a rock like this," Art said, staring at the large diamond engagement ring on Madison's ring finger. Craig groaned and dropped his hand, while Madison started to squeal.

"Craig asked me to marry him!" she yelled.

"What?!" Isabella and Matt said, standing up.

"Last night, he was proofing one of my essays and he said he wrote in a comment. When I went to the computer, he had put a post it on the screen. It said will you marry me?" she yelled.

"Oh my god!" Isabella yelled as she ran to hug her sister.

"What is going on?" Danny said as he and Sophia walked into the kitchen, as well as Riley and Corey.

"Craig and I are getting married!" Madison exclaimed.

"No fucking way," Danny said.

"Hey Danny, mouth!" Casey yelled.

"Sorry Mom," Danny said.

"Married?" a voice from the doorway said. Everyone looked to see Robert looking clearly shocked and Derek who looked annoyed.

"Hey, I have bags so can we move please," Derek said as he struggled to move around the people crowding his kitchen.

"You're marrying him?" Robert asked, still shocked.

"Yes," Madison said, answering him but looking at her father, who was now watching her.

"So she said yes," Derek said, moving his head to look at Craig, who slipped his arm around her waist.

"I knew she would," Craig replied.

"Wait a second, did you know about this?" Casey said.

"Of course I did! He asked me for my blessing last week," Derek exclaimed.

"You asked my dad for permission?" Madison asked Craig, who frowned.

"Well I didn't want him to hit me when he found out," Craig answered and Madison laughed.

"That's so sweet!" she said, kissing him.

"Hey, I was the one who said it was okay," Derek said. Madison walked over to her dad and hugged him tightly. He hugged her and for a minute, Casey was sure he wasn't going to let go.

"Thank you," Madison said and Derek grinned at her.

"How come you didn't tell me?" Robert demanded, looking at Craig.

"Because I knew you wouldn't be able to keep your mouthshut. You'd tell Isabella and she would open her mouth to someone and eventually Madi would find out," Craig answered.

"I do not tell her everything," Robert retorted.

"Dude, you tell her everything. If I took a crap, called you and told you about it, you would tell her," Craig said.

"Why would you call me to tell me you took a crap," Robert asked, disgusted.

"I don't know, boredom," Craig answered.

"That's so gross," Madison said.

"Hey, is there a reason you all have to be in here right now? Come on seriously. Start a neighborhood watch or something so your mom can cook," Derek yelled. Slowly, they started to filter out leaving Casey, Derek, Isabella, Craig, Robert, and Madison.

"What are you four doing in here?" Derek asked.

"Geesh Dad, calm down," Madison muttered, sitting down.

"I can't believe you are getting married," Casey said, looking at Madison and Craig. He collapsed into the chair next to her. Craig reached onto the table and slipped his hand into Madi's, causing her to smile.

"When's the wedding?" Isabella asked.

"March 13th," Craig and Madison both said at the same time.

"Why?" Robert asked.

"First date was on that day," Craig pointed out.

"Wow, so only three months," Isabella said.

"We don't want a big wedding. Just family and friends," Madison said.

"Making it the hugest wedding in the world because Craig will be bringing every friend he can find. He will be making friends on the way to the wedding. People on the street that he meets that very day, will be in the front row of the church, watching your wedding," Robert said.

"No! There will be a limit for him," Madison said.

"What about you?" Craig asked.

"I don't need a limit, I have self control," she answered him.

"Hey, out now," Derek said.

"Why?" Isabella asked, annoyed.

"Because I need to talk to your mother, now go to your room," Derek said.

"Dad, my room is down the street in my house," Isabella pointed out.

"Hey, I don't need the mouth Missy, now out," Derek said. The four "children" left the room and Casey looked at Derek.

"Well," she said.

"Well what?" he retorted.

"Well, you wanted to talk to me," she exclaimed.

"Not really I just wanted to get rid of them," Derek said and she laughed. She got up and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and he smiled at her. She leaned her head on his chest and he hugged her to him.

"Well," Casey whispered.

"Well what?" he said.

"She's getting married," Casey pointed out.

"To Craig," he groaned.

"Derek! You said yes to him," Casey said laughing.

"That doesn't mean I am jumping for joy. We are never going to get rid of him now," Derek complained.

"She's happy," Casey said.

"Yeah, that's why I said yes. He'll take care of her," Derek said.

"He loves her," Casey said.

"He's older than her. Remember when they first met? She was thirteen! Still a baby," Derek remarked.

"Well she's not a baby anymore," Casey said.

"Yeah and that is so his fault," Derek countered.

"Derek! Cut it out. You are going to behave yourself. And as for the age difference, you have no place to speak, at least he waited until she was eighteen," Casey scolded.

"You trying to say something Missy," he said, a smirk on his face.

"No, but remember you have no place to talk about age differences," she said.

"Right. You know this is just the start. Next thing you know, Danny is going to come home talking about how he is getting married," Derek remarked.

"No, Matt is next," Casey said as she moved away from him.

"Matt? Oh right, yeah, Matt," Derek said. Casey could see a look in his eye and she immediately tensed.

"Derek, why did you skip Matt?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Nothing I just forget because he's older than Madi," Derek lied.

"Derek Venturi, did you skip him because he's gay and you don't think he will get married," Casey asked.

"Are you crazy?! No, I skipped him because I forgot," Derek said. He was still lying though and Casey stared at him.

"What do you know that I don't," Casey asked.

"Nothing babe," he replied.

"Derek...don't lie to me," she demanded.

"I'm not supposed to tell you," Derek whispered.

"Tell me what?" she said.

"Well, this summer, they...you know," Derek said.

"No, I don't know, that's why I am asking you," she exclaimed.

"Casey, please. Art and Matt, well...they got married," Derek said. **(Gay marriage is legal in Canada or at least as far as I know it is.)**

"What?" Casey yelled.

"See, this is why I wasn't supposed to tell you," Derek said.

"Why would he tell you and not me?!" she asked.

"Because he knew you would be okay with it but he just wanted to make sure I was. He didn't want to make a big deal out of it," Derek answered.

"Since when did you become the favorite? I'm the fun, nice parent," she complained.

"Oh Casey, everyone loves you best. You know that. The only reason they ask me stuff is because they are afraid of me," Derek told her as he wrapped his arm around her. He kissed her gently but when he pulled back, she was still pouting.

"Casey, stop it," he told her.

"They are all growing up and leaving me," she said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, surprised at the sight of tears in her eyes.

"Izzy is married and has kids. Matt is married and didn't even tell me. Madiis getting married. Danny is graduating this year. We will barely see Sophia because she will be hanging out with Danny all the time. Riley is a teen now and will hate us soon enough," she explained.

"Casey sweetheart, Izzy lives down the street and is over constantly. Art would never let Matt forget about us because he loves coming over here more than Matt does. We will never get rid of Craig, which means Madi will stick around. Danny and Sophia can't do their own laundry. Riley still has five years left of her sentence, then if you want, we can chain her to the wall. So don't worry," Derek told her. She buried her face against his chest and he slowly rubbed her back.

"And anyways, I'm not going anywhere," he pointed out.

"Oh no," she mumbled.

"Ha-ha. Trust me Case, there is no getting rid of me," Derek told her.

"I know…I try," she muttered and he laughed. She looked up at him and he smiled.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to be fine," she whispered.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back before kissing him.

"Oh come on Mom and Dad, can you get a room," Danny yelled as he walked into the kitchen. Soon, they were all walking into the kitchen, much to Derek's annoyance.

"Go Mr. V, the dude still has it," Craig said laughing.

"Aww, that's so sweet," Madi squealed.

"You guys are so gross," Riley said.

"I think they are adorable," Art commented.

"Yeah, let's go watch your parents make out then you can say it's adorable," Matt replied.

"When are we going to eat?" Sophia asked.

"Mom, I think my minutes are up on my phone it just ended the call," Corey said to Isabella.

"Mommy!" Gavin yelled, holding his arms up to Isabella.

"I need a drink," Isabella muttered.

"I think maybe you and Peter need to take a break from all this talking," Robert said to Corey.

"I say we kick them all out, even the underage ones," Derek said, causing Casey to laugh as he continued to hold onto her…never planning on letting go.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! I think I did. I know not enough Robert/Isabella but I didn't want to make it all about them. Anyways this is it!! I know sad it's over after all this time. Thank you to everyone who read, put this story on their alerts and/or favorite list, and reviewed. Thank you to xoEmalyxo (my sister) who betaed the last several chapters for me! I really enjoyed writing this story. I am still around writing so don't worry, I won't disappear. I have my other two LWD stories going on right now to finish! Hope you enjoyed reading this story!! Now for the final time...please review!!)**


	33. Sequel Newss!

**Author's Note**

So I lied. I have thought about it for a long time and have come to the conclusion that I may not be ready to let go of these characters. A few of you have said that Craig was your favorite character and he was mine, too. A few others have mentioned that they liked the idea of a Craig and Madison story. Quite frankly, I thought it out and can't get it out of my head so I have decided that if enough people are interesting I will continue this series. Of course there will still be some Dasey stuff since this is Life with Derek stories. I'm only going to continue it though if people are interested in it so go to the story. The first chapter is up already! This story is called Fitting the Pieces Together. Here is a sneak peek!

**Chapter 1 Sneak Peek**

"So have I told you what a bad feeling I have about this," Matt said to his twin sister. 18 year old Madison was standing in front of the mirror in her bedroom staring hard at her reflection. A week ago the twins had turned 18 years old and now the day Madison had been waiting for had finally arrived. She, Madison Venturi, was going on a date with Craig.

"He's twenty two years old," Matt told her. He was lying on her bed watching her with a look of apprehensive.

"You are really starting to annoy me," Madison told him as she continued to start at the red dress she was wearing.

"Mom and dad are so not going to let this happen," Matt pointed out.

"I'm eighteen years old, I can do whatever I want," she answered.

"But you still live in their house which means you follow their rules," he shot back.

"We graduate in three and a half months, I'm not worried," she replied as she turned to look at him.

"Robert will kill him," Matt told her.

"Robert is not my father," she answered.

"Isabella will kill him," he added.

"Isabella just got married. She doesn't have time to worry about me and what I'm doing," she answered.

"How in the world could you possibly still have a crush on him?! He's an idiot," Matt exclaimed.

"I have always supported the choices you have made. Can you please just support me this once," she asked him.

"This is different. I mean, he's like an older brother," Matt told her.

"I have never once thought of Craig as an older brother," she replied.

"He's only doing this to humor you," Matt pointed out.

"For now that's why he's doing it but once we go out, well that will change…hopefully," she gushed.

"March thirteenth, a day that will be one of shame," Matt mumbled. Madison shot him a dark look as she turned back to the mirror.

That was just the start of it though so go to the offical first chapter and check out the whole thing!!


End file.
